Íntimos secretos
by tavis-rock
Summary: colección de One-shots R18 (LEMMON) de diversas parejas, cualquier petición es bien residida.
1. Chapter 1 indevido

**buenas sexys lectores, aquí traigo la primera historia que conformara este conjunto de One-shots R18 este sera un capitulo NozoEri al fin le cumplo su capricho a Y07 de su lemmon NozoEri, pues que ademas de este usuario que todos quienes lo lean lo disfruten, no lo olviden en este espacio todo se vale y la pareja que mas sea sugerida en los reviews por ustedes sera la protagonista en la siguiente historia, sin mas me retiro y que disfruten de algo suculento :v**

* * *

-Ericchi…..- su suave voz susurro mi nombre mientras extendía sus brazos hacia mí y rodeaba mi cuello con estos, ese hermoso rostro sonrojado hacia que mi cuerpo enloqueciera.

De un momento a otro nos besábamos de una apasionada manera, sentía cuan junto estaba su cuerpo al mío… rosándonos, fue hasta que sentí una de sus manos tomar la mía y dirigirla a su propio cuerpo posándola sobre uno de sus pechos, eso hizo que me avergonzara y a la vez que mi ritmo cardiaco se acelerara, lentamente me separe de nuestro apasionado beso para mirarla a los ojos mientras daba leves presiones con mi mano sobre su pecho.

-esta ocasión quiero todo de Ericchi- me dijo con una seductora voz mientras me dedicaba una suave sonrisa y tomaba mi otra mano para hacer exactamente lo mismo sobre su pecho.

-…Nozomi….- alcance a susurrar para después aventurarme a besar su cuello, podía notar como ella se estremecía entre cada rose, estaba a punto de llegar hasta sus pechos. Cuando llegue hasta ahí, mire brevemente esos hermosos ojos turquesa como si estuviese pidiendo permiso de continuar.

-Está bien Ericchi… muéstrame hasta donde pretendes llegar esta vez….-

.

.

.

Rápidamente me incorpore completamente aturdida mientras miraba a mí alrededor con dificultad… acaso yo…. ¿otra vez el mismo sueño?

Mire mi propio cuerpo, la noche anterior había dormido en ropa interior por el calor que hacía, solo esperaba que Arisa no hubiera entrado a la habitación mientras dormía, me avergonzaría que me encontrara durmiendo así…. Aunque más importante aún….

No puedo creer que haya estado soñando lo mismo últimamente, ¿Por qué soñar en intimar con mi mejor amiga? Eso… no es normal.

Al moverme note algo en mi entrepierna….. ¡Que incomodo! Otra mañana más en la que tengo que ducharme antes de ir a la escuela por amanecer así por culpa de esos sueños, malditas hormonas.

Me levante rápidamente y me aproxime hasta la ducha para darme un buen baño y ayudar a calmar el exceso de calor en mi cuerpo, tenía que borrar esas imágenes de mi mente o no podría ver a Nozomi a los ojos el día de hoy, me siento como lo peor por desearla…. Aunque no estoy muy segura si sea eso o no… tal vez no solo es deseo.

.

Como cualquier día llegue al consejo estudiantil, necesitaba poner en orden algunas solicitudes pendientes para poder tener el tiempo de la práctica con total tranquilidad.

Me encontré con que gran parte de los papeles por arreglar ya estaban listos y apilados sobre mi escritorio, inconscientemente solo pude sonreír, ella siempre se preocupa por mí y me ayuda todo lo que puede.

Pude percatarme de algo más en ese instante y fue que justo a mi derecha en el asiento estaba el saco de Nozomi….. Eso significa que ella estuvo aquí hace poco, ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo?

Lentamente me acerque hasta su silla y rose con mis dedos su saco para después inclinarme un poco y olfatearlo, siempre…. Siempre he amado como huele Nozomi, ese suave y fresco aroma que tanto me hace suspirar, espera…. ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Debo dejar de hacer cosas extrañas.

-Oh Ericchi, llegas por fin- esa suave voz me sobresalto he hizo que me tensara de inmediato, espero no me haya visto hace un momento.

 _-esta ocasión quiero todo de Ericchi-_

¡No puede ser! Tengo que sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza rápido o no seré capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin que ella sospeche algo extraño de mi….

-Sí, bueno….. Tuve un inconveniente esta mañana, gracias por adelantar los papeleos- decía negándome a mirarla, solo fingía comenzar a remover entre mis pertenencias de trabajo para no verla.

-No hay problema, después de todo soy la vicepresidenta- la escuche contestarme con ese cálido tono que siempre usaba ella.

No la escuche decir nada mas solo escuche sus pasos que se aproximaban hasta su lado del escritorio y se sentaba de nueva cuenta para terminar de ordenar los pocos papeles restantes que quedaban, fue ahí cuando la mire de reojo, cielos… la camisa escolar le luce de maravilla, hace resaltar su figura.

-por cierto Ericchi, al parecer Umi-chan preparo una rutina de calentamiento nueva hoy, dice que necesitamos trabajar la flexibilidad ya que Rin-chan y Honoka-chan no han estado rindiendo bien en eso- mencionaba Nozomi mientras seguía trabajando con sus papeles, yo solo daba rápidas miradas sin que ella se percatara de ello.

-E...está bien, lo justo es que todas lo hagamos juntas para motivar a esas dos- respondía llevando un montón de hojas a archivar a una caja, aún estaba incomoda.

¿Por qué tuve que soñar algo como eso? De no haber ocurrido no me sentiría tan terrible y como una pervertida con mi mejor amiga…. Ah incluso usar esa palabra para referirme a Nozomi duele.

-¿Ericchi, estas bien? Estas haciendo caras extrañas- la escuche llamarme y solo la mire con sorpresa para retirar mi mirada de ella de nueva cuenta.

-sí, yo…. Olvide que estaba encargada de la clase hoy, tengo que irme- le daba tan tonta excusa para huir.

-¿no se suponía que la encargada de hoy era Tsubaki-san?- me decía levantándose de su asiento y pretendiendo acercarse a mí.

-emh…. Bueno….- me quede sin habla, no fue hasta que ella llego hasta mí y me sujeto de los hombros mirándome desde muy cerca…. ¡demasiado!

-hay algo que me ocultas… ¿Qué es?- me pregunto mirándome de una manera interrogativa y yo solo procedí a retirarme tan rápido como pude dándole la espalda y llegando hasta la puerta.

-lo siento Nozomi….. yo…. No puedo decírtelo- finalice saliendo de inmediato de ahí, estaba completamente ruborizada, al menos eso presentía.

-soy una idiota-

.

El resto de la tarde en la escuela trascurrió con normalidad gracias al cielo, y aun mejor pude evitar a Nozomi durante las clases y el descanso, me sentía realmente mal por eso, pero…. No me sentía capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Justo cuando las clases terminaron trate de escabullirme por el patio escolar para marcharme, no me importaba que Umi se enojara conmigo si faltaba a la práctica, solo quería mantenerme lejos de Nozomi y de esos pensamientos sucios.

-¡Ayase Eri ahí estas!- aquella aguda voz me sobresalto y justo como pensé había sido descubierta por Nico que venía junto a Hanayo y Rin quienes ya estaban con sus ropas de práctica.

-Nico….. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte tratando de zafarme de eso pero ella solo frunció el ceño.

-ven aquí antes de que tengamos que lidiar solas con los regaños de Umi- me contesto y de inmediato sentí que alguien sujetaba mi muñeca, esta era Rin que sonreía como siempre.

-pero… tengo algo que hacer hoy….. No puedo ir- les decía tratando de fingir naturalidad pero no funciono.

-oh vamos Eri-chan si realmente fuera así ya no estarías en la escuela Nya- me dijo Rin percatándose de mi conducta extraña y en respuesta solo suspira….. ¡De verdad no quiero ir ahí!

.

Llegue a la azotea junto a las demás, todas ya estábamos ahí, y justo como Nico había dicho Umi parecía molesta por mi falta

-Eri, tienes que avisarnos si algo anda mal, pero como no parece ser así, comencemos de una buena vez con la práctica de hoy- sentencio Umi mi estadía en la práctica y solo suspire en respuesta resignada aceptándolo.

Umi comenzó a formarnos en parejas para el calentamiento y estiramientos….. el destino me odia ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pude quedar con Nozomi?

-Vamos Ericchi- la escuche llamarme mientras me extendía su mano para comenzar con los estiramientos.

-bien- fue mi única respuesta y me dispuse a tratar de seguir el calentamiento.

Miraba a todas calentar con su respectiva pareja, esa cercanía que tenían me hacía preocuparme, yo tenía que hacer exactamente lo mismo con Nozomi. Cada ejercicio era fácil para mí, después de todo era muy buena con la flexibilidad pero…. No era nada sencillo si el cuerpo de Nozomi estaba tan junto al mío….. Esto está mal…..

Después de los estiramientos comenzamos con la coreografía, realmente era bastante sencillo, pero no lograba concentrarme, tras cada paso la ropa de Nozomi se ajustaba a su cuerpo….. Era como si me jugaran una mala treta, podía ver en contadas ocasiones su escote al momento en que ella se agachaba….

-¡Eri! ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?- escuche aquella voz regañarme y solo me gire para ver a Umi molesta frente a mí. Me había retrasado en la coreografía por dejar que mi mirada divagara.

-yo…. Honestamente no me siento muy bien- respondí con una sonrisa avergonzada a la peli azul que solo suspiro.

-si no te sientes bien ¿Por qué nos lo dices?- me decía Maki que estaba justo a mi lado.

-no quería ser una molestia, lo lamento- respondí dejando salir un suspiro.

-bueno supongo que no hay de otra que dejar hasta aquí la práctica para que Eri-chan pueda volver a casa y descansar, además parece que comenzara a llover muy pronto- esta vez hablo Kotori sonriéndole a Umi y que solo asintió en respuesta.

-yo la llevare a casa- se ofreció Nozomi…. No puede ser verdad, ¿Cómo termine así?

.

Caminabamos juntas hasta mi casa, realmente estaba incomoda, todo el día trate de evitarla y termina trayéndome a casa desde la escuela manteniendo su expresión seria y en silencio, ella…. Esta molesta conmigo.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer al piso, así mismo dando paso a la lluvia que había amenazado con desatarse desde que terminamos de practicar.

-ven rápido Nozomi- dije aquello sujetándola de la mano y corriendo apresuradas hasta mi apartamento

Llegamos hasta ahí, por suerte no nos habíamos mojado tanto, solo la hice pasar a casa para darle una toalla y que secara su cabello…. Esperen…. ¿Por qué terminamos así de nuevo?

-T…te…. Te traeré una toalla seca, espera- decía aquello tratando de escapar por un momento.

Otra vez….. De verdad que este día no ha marchado nada bien, primero tengo sueños sucios con ella, después la evito todo el día y terminamos a solas en mi apartamento, atrapadas por la lluvia… ¿Qué clase de jugada del destino es esta? ¿Acaso quieren verme morir de vergüenza?

Tratando de calmarme volví a la sala con la toalla que prometí, ella estaba ahí mirando una matryoshka que adornaba un librero en aquel cuarto, su miraba parresia apacible pero a la vez seria.

-toma, sécate- le daba la toalla que ella recibió con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a secar su cabello.

Otra vez, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda y secando mi propio cabello, estoy segura que ella está molesta por que me negué a decirle que me pasaba, pero dios! No podía llegar y decirle ''Hey Nozomi adivina que, tuve sueños húmedos contigo'' simplemente cualquiera se sentiría incomodo ¿no?

-hice algo malo ¿verdad Ericchi?- la escuche decir aquello y pronto me gire a verla, esa expresión parecía preocupada.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunte confundida y ella solo me miro con esos hermosos ojos turquesa que solo ella tiene.

-Ericchi tal vez está molesta de que haya hecho algo malo….. Por eso me has evitado todo el día y no quieres decirme porque….. Aunque, note que nunca dejabas de mirarme durante este día- me dijo causando que mi estómago se sintiera extraño…. Ella noto que la estuve observando todo el día.

-yo… yo no….. Nozomi, no has hecho algo malo, soy yo la del problema- contestaba con voz nerviosa a lo que ella me miro esta vez confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto y yo solo me encogí un poco, ¿debería decirle la verdad?

Me mantuve callada, no era capaz de decirlo, era tan vergonzoso, además tenía miedo de como fuera a reaccionar ella, estaba asustada.

-solo puedo decirte que está mal el cómo te veo….. No debería hacerlo- dije apenada y evitando la mirada de Nozomi.

-mirarme ¿Cómo?... ¿con deseos de echarte encima de mí?- dijo aquello que me sobresalto…. De verdad ella….. lo noto…

Levante la cabeza con completa sorpresa y sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas, Nozomi se acercaba lentamente hasta mi ocultando su mirada, su aproximación me ponía aún más nerviosa.

-…Nozo….mi….- dije con dificultad al tenerla tan cerca de mi rostro, ella estaba comenzando a acorralarme como presa fácil.

-¿deseas algo de mí?... Dímelo- me susurro estando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, ella estaba siendo tan atrevida que lograba hacer flaquear mi fuerza de voluntad.

Lentamente sujeto con sus dos manos mi rostro y me hizo mirarla, ese rostro sonrojado que ella lucia ahora mismo estaba haciéndome sentir extrañas sensaciones en el vientre…. Acaso…. ¿estoy excitándome?

-¿no vas a hacer nada? Entonces no te importara si hago esto…- finalizo toda palabra y cortando la distancia entre ambas junto sus labios con los míos, esto…. ¿es real? Acaso….. Ella ¿realmente está besándome?

Sentía como sus suaves labios se movían contra los míos, inconscientemente los míos también se movían haciendo de ese beso algo placentero, no podía detenerme, Nozomi incluso introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca dejándome degustar un sabor dulce…. ¿Ella comió chocolate antes?

-tus labios son tan suaves Ericchi… ¿quieres probar otra vez?- dijo aquello con voz suave mirándome con esa lasciva expresión…. ¡No puedo aguantarlo más!

Sin decir nada solo sujete su rostro con ambas manos y la atraje hasta mi juntando nuestros labios de nueva cuenta, ese dulce sabor, y esa sensación eran increíbles, ¿Por qué preocuparme ahora de lo que pudiera ocurrir? Justo como ella hizo antes esta vez fui yo quien introdujo lengua en aquel beso, eso se sentía realmente bien. Lentamente sentía como ella daba unos pasos hacia a un lado, como si tratara de llegar a algún lugar pero sin separarse de mí.

Mis pies toparon con algo, fue el sillón de la sala, Nozomi rápidamente se separó de nuestro acalorado beso y me miro por un par de segundos para empujarme contra el sofá haciendo que callera sentada en este, Nozomi son una traviesa sonrisa llego hasta mi sentándose sobre mi regazo y envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos para volver a unir nuestros labios. A cambio solo coloque mis manos sobre su cintura y me deje llevar por aquel beso que ferozmente nos llenaba de calor a ambas.

-Ericchi, ¿no vas a detenerme?- escuche a Nozomi susurrarme entre aquel beso, yo… no deseaba que nos detuviéramos.

-..No quiero hacerlo….. Quiero más….- respondí mientras separándome de sus labios me dirigía a su cuello, el cual tenía con completa facilidad a mi alcance y lo bese tan lento como pude, quería disfrutarlo.

-Mn…Ericchi….. Ese lugar es….Nh…-la escuche quejarse…. Eso fue tan increíble, eso de verdad que lograba enloquecerme, quería escucharla más, por lo que comencé a hacer pequeñas succiones sobre su piel, sentía como ella comenzaba a estremecerse y se removía sobre mí.

Me sorprendí ligeramente al sentir como sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar mi saco y después paso a hacer lo mismo con mi camisa tras retirar mi listón verde. Cuando mi torso quedo descubierto con suaves roses, sus dedos acariciaban mi piel, eso causaba que me estremeciera también.

Estaba dejándome atrás, por lo que imitándola comencé a desabotonar su camisa ya que no traía puesto el saco y comencé a acariciar sus costados.

-ah…..Ericchi….- gimió para después ser ella quien dirigía sus labios a mi cuello, dios! Eso se sentía tan bien, eran caricias realmente cálidas.

-Ah…Nnh…. ¿No….Nozomi?-Algo me sorprendió y me hizo hacer esos ruidos tan vergonzosos y fue sentir una pequeña opresión en la entrepierna, Nozomi había movido ligeramente su cadera mientras estaba sentada sobre mí.

-¿Qué fue eso Ericchi?- me dijo separándose de mi cuello y mirándome divertida, solo desvié la mirada de la de ella avergonzándome bastante.

-es tu culpa….. Estas apretándote contra mi…- dije aquello mientras me mantenía sin verla a los ojos, ella solo rio nuevamente.

-vaya, vaya, así que ¿te gusta cuando hago esto?- dijo aquello e imitando su movimiento anterior volvió a mover sus caderas contra mi haciéndome sentir de nueva cuenta esa opresión en mi entrepierna.

-Ah….Mn… Nozom…..- trate de hablar pero fui silenciada por sus labios que devoraban los míos sin piedad.

Tras comenzar a mover su cadera contra mí no dejo de hacerlo, mientras nos besábamos ella movía con un ritmo lento sus caderas frotándose contra mí, eso era realmente estupendo.

Escuchaba pequeños jadeos de Nozomi tras cada movimiento, a cambio solo dejaba que mis manos comenzaran a divagar sobre su pecho, con algo de timidez coloque mis manos en estos y las movía presionándolos levemente, nuevamente sentía como ella se estremecía.

Con cuidado desabotone su sujetador y de igual manera lo deslice fuera dejando su torso completamente desnudo, sus pechos tenían un bonito color rosado, tenia deseos de besarlos también.

Lentamente dirigí mis labios a uno solo de estos y deposite un beso tras otro para después comenzar a lamerlo tras aprisionarlo en mi boca, dándola así también ligeras succiones.

-Ah!... Ericchi, estas siendo muy ruda- escuche a Nozomi quejarse.

-lo lamento- respondí para ser más gentil con las caricias y besos que le daba.

Desprevenidamente Nozomi se levantó de donde estaba sentada e hizo que me levantara también, no entendí que pretendía hasta que ella misma se recostó en el sofá tirando de mi mano haciendo que yo quedara encima de ella.

-creo que así será mejor- me dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Yo volviendo a besarla dirigí esta vez mis manos en dirección a su entrepierna, me sentía realmente nerviosa pero lo haría, estaba realmente excitada como para detenerme.

Levantando ligeramente su falda toque sobre su ropa interior su entrepierna, ese lugar estaba realmente caliente.

-…..Ericchi….. Está siendo muy traviesa….- me dijo con voz un poco dificultosa Nozomi para volver a besarme.

Con cuidado hice ligeras presiones con mis dedos sobre ese lugar, podía sentir cuan duro se había puesto su clítoris, ¿me pregunto si estaré igual?

Nozomi dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos entre nuestro beso, quería escucharla más, mucho más, así que sin cuidado alguno me aventure a tocarla directamente, ese lugar era caliente y resbaladizo, tanto que estaba segura que podría penetrarla con mucha facilidad. Despacio fui empujando dos de mis dedos en su interior, podía sentir como sus manos apretaban mis hombros, así como los ligeros espasmos en su interior.

-Ah…..Mnnn…Ah…. Ericchi… se siente muy….grande….- me dijo entre el beso y lentamente me separe de ella.

Su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado y un pequeño rastro de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla, solo la abrase y así mismo comencé a mover mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella, escuchando muy cerca de mis oídos sus gemidos tras cada movimiento. Quería darle aún más placer por lo que con mi pulgar comencé a hacer círculos sobre su erecto clítoris causando gemidos más sonoros de ella.

Mientras seguía penetrándola comencé a lamer su oreja, sabía muy bien que ella era sensible de ese lugar y poco a poco mis labios pasaban por su cuello, deslizándose lentamente hasta sus clavículas, siguiendo así por medio de sus pechos, y después dando ligeros besos sobre su estómago comenzaba a descender por su vientre, deseaba ver su reacción cuando llegara a mi objetivo. Dedicándole una mirada y después una sonrisa hice que mis labios llegaran hasta su intimidad comenzando a lamer aquella zona mientras continuaba introduciendo mis dedos, pude sentir como se estremecía estrepitosamente y sujetaba con fuerza uno de los cojines del sofá.

-AH!...Ericchi…AH…ah…AHA! ese lugar…..NO!...- decía entre sonoros gemidos mientras arqueaba la espalda y se removía ante lo que hacía.

Solo dejaba que mi lengua se moviera por doquier dándole el placer que tanto deseaba proporcionarle a Nozomi, saque mis dedos de su interior, se había comenzado a sentir bastante apretado ahí, así que con mis manos libres hice que extendiera más sus piernas y así poder tener un mejor alcance con mis labios. Sentía como cada vez sus contracciones eran más seguidas mientras sus gemidos resonaban en la sala.

-….Ericchi…. estoy en mi limite…- la escuche decirme, rápido me incorpore y la mire directo a los ojos, tanto ella como yo respirábamos muy agitadas.

-yo también estoy en mi limite….. Así que, finalicemos con esto juntas- dije y ella asintió.

Termine por retirar lo que me quedaba de ropa encima, quedando justo como Nozomi, completamente desnuda y de una torpe manera en la que Nozomi quedaba recostada y yo encima de ella, logre entrelazar nuestros cuerpos, así ambas podríamos sentir placer.

Dándole un rápido beso comencé a mover mi cadera contra ella, sentía su calor comenzar a invadirme, Nozomi solo rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos mientras flexionaba un poco más asía arriba una de sus piernas, esa acción hizo que pudiera sentir más su intimidad rosarse contra la mía.

¡Esto se sentía estupendo! Nozomi dejaba escapar nuevamente gemidos mientras yo trataba de evitarlos, lo cual no pude puesto que Nozomi comenzó a mover su cadera también dándonos más placer a ambas. Nuestras voces resonaban, era el único sonido que profanaba dentro dela habitación junto a nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Comencé a mover más rápido mi cadera mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los de Nozomi, estaba en mi limite, no creo soportar más…..

-….!Ericchi!...Ah… ya no….. Puedo….¡Mas!...- exclamo Nozomi y se tensó por completo al igual que yo sintiendo como la última contracción de placer daba fin a este maravilloso encuentro.

Jadeante me deje caer sobre ella sintiendo su agitada respiración contra mi oído, me sentía tan caliente en ese momento, no podía creer que algo como esto hubiera sucedido con Nozomi.

-Así que…. ¿Ya no estas molesta conmigo?- me dijo tras recuperar su ritmo y acariciando mi cabeza.

-no estaba molesta, es solo que…- que quede en suspenso un momento, había olvidado como era que habíamos terminado así.

-¿solo que?- me pregunto insistente y nuevamente la vergüenza volvía a mí.

-Agh!... tuve sueños vergonzosos contigo! ¿Feliz?- dije ocultando mi rostro contra uno de los cojines del sillón.

-Oh, así que Ericchi también me deseaba ¿eh? Eres una pervertida- me dijo burlándose de mí, rayos lo sabía!

-Me llamas pervertida cuando fuiste tú quien me sedujo- respondí mirándola y haciendo un mohín.

-es que Ericchi es muy linda- fue su respuesta tras abrazarse a mí y frotar su mejilla contra la mía

-Nozomi….yo… te amo….- dije con una voz insegura y ella se separó rápido de mí para verme a la cara con una gran sonrisa.

-yo también te amo mi pervertida Ericchi- me decía dándome un beso rápido en los labios.

-¡ya te dije que no soy una pervertida!-

* * *

 **bueno aquí finaliza la primera historia que espero y les gustara, estoy completamente lista para cumplir sus perversiones yuri mis queridos love livers :3**


	2. Chapter 2 dulce remedio

**hola sexys lectores aqui les traigo otro suculento cap que espero y disfruten :3**

 **les recuerdo que pueden darme sugerencias por mi pagina de facebook que pueden encontrar en mi biografia, sin mas que disfruten este cap y la siguiente pareja mas sujerida en los comentarios es la siguiente ;)**

* * *

Nico miraba su computador con completa atención, buscaba un nuevo producto de belleza que pudiera conseguir por internet en una página que nunca antes había visitado, últimamente todos aquellos cosméticos a los que estaba acostumbrada a ocupar para mantener su belleza habían comenzado a cansarla, nada parecía hacer mejoras.

-¡estoy harta! No encuentro nada de nada, todo esto es basura que ya tengo…- se quejaba mientras seguía moviendo el puntero sobre el computador. Se detuvo un momento al ver algo que nunca antes había visto, unas pastillas.

-¿Qué es esto?... para sacar todo el potencial femenino…. ¡esto es! Con esto opacare a todas sacando todo mi potencial femenino en el escenario- decía Nico riendo de una manera maliciosa mientras se disponía a hacer la compra de aquellas pastillas que ''hacían milagros'' y con un clic termino aquella compra por internet.

-no le diré a Maki que compre esto, seguro me regañara de nuevo….Ah mi Maki-chan, ¿Quién pensaría que aceptaría ser mi novia?- divagaba Nico de repente recordando aquello. –Sea mi novia o no, no la dejare opacarme en el escenario tampoco- finalizaba orgullosa yendo a la cama a descansar, estaba ansiosa por probar ese nuevo producto.

.

Un joven entregaba un paquete a la casa Yazawa donde Nico lo recibía con completa ansiedad, había esperado tres días por ese producto y deseaba probarlo lo antes posible.

-de acuerdo señorita, firme aquí- decía con un semblante un poco extraño el chico hacia Nico.

-¡por supuesto!- respondió Nico con ojos brillosos mientras ponía su nombre en aquel papel.

-todo en orden…. Que disfrute su noche…- agrego el joven con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sin más retirándose de aquel lugar.

-¿buena Noche?... pero apenas son las 3:00 de la tarde…. A que importa- finalizaba Nico.

A Nico le había parecido algo sospechoso el comportamiento del chico, sin embargo lo ignoro y entro de inmediato a su hogar para poner a prueba aquel producto. Sin más antes de encaminarse a su habitación su madre apareció por lo que de inmediato escondió el paquete a sus espaldas.

-Nico, quería preguntarte si…. ¿Qué escondes ahí?- dijo su madre mirándola de una sospechosa manera mientras Nico solo mantenía oculto aquel objeto.

-..!N…Nada! ¿Qué querías preguntar?- trato de evadir la pregunta de su madre y esta solo se acercó a ella con mirada amenazante.

-No me evadas….. Nico, si compraste por internet otro de esos cosméticos de belleza voy a enojarme mucho contigo- amenazo su madre y Nico nuevamente trato de pensar en algo para evadir el regaño.

-¡Es un video juego de Idols! Te lo oculto porque es edición especial y seguro Kokoro y Cocoa querrán jugarlo también- decía fingiendo firmeza ante mi madre que solo me observo sin creerme mucho lo que decía.

-bien… volveré a mi habitación-termino por decir sin quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que entro de nueva cuenta a su habitación, después de eso Nico corrió hasta su propia habitación y tan rápido pudo desenvolvió aquel paquete y saco la caja de las pastillas que contenían tan solo 10 píldoras de color rosa.

-¿¡solo diez pastillas!? Es mucho dinero por 10 simples pastillas…. Bueno, tal vez es porque son muy efectivas, en fin aquí voy!- dijo completamente entusiasmada mientras miraba la portada azul de aquella caja.

-tome una antes de la actividad… Una no ayudara- decía de una manera desinteresada y tomo dos pastillas rosas y sonriendo triunfante. – prepárate Maki tendrás a la Novia más hermosa del mundo y te pateara el trasero en las presentaciones- finalizaba Nico caminando hasta su cama y disponiéndose a jugar un poco con su celular.

.

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos en los que Nico había comenzado a sentir mucho calor en la habitación, estaba comenzando a sudar y por alguna razón también le costaba un poco tener quieta su respiración.

-que calor, iré a encender el aire acondicionado- dijo levantándose de su lugar y tomando el pequeño control para hacer lo que pensó.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos más y el calor había aumentado, y su respiración no se posaba tranquila, se comenzaba a sentir agitada. Se sintió preocupada esta vez, por lo que tomando un termómetro miro su temperatura y esta estaba un poco más elevada de lo normal, también había notado que comenzaban a hacerse presentes cosquillas en su vientre, no sabía si eran nauseas u otra cosa ¿esas pastillas le habían provocado fiebre?

-¡rayos! Me siento extraña y si le digo a mama que me lleve al médico, este me preguntara que e consumido y tendré que decirle la verdad y él le dirá a mi madre y mi madre se enojara conmigo….. Demonios ¿Cómo iré a que un médico me revise sin que se dé cuenta?- la pelinegra pensó un momento hasta que la imagen de su novia vino a su cabeza.

-¡Maki-chan! Ella sabrá ayudarme sin meter la pata, tengo que ir ahora mismo con ella- decía Nico mientras tomaba un suéter y la caja de pastillas que había consumido en dirección a la casa de su querida pelirroja.

.

Durante el camino los síntomas en Nico se habían puesto más fuertes y comenzaba a sentir incluso que le temblaban brevemente las piernas, pero logro llegar a su objetivo que era la mansión Nishikino. Recargándose en el gran portón verde toco el timbre para que alguien saliera lo cual demoro y esta se impaciento demasiado rápido.

-¿Quién llama?- escucho aquella voz que era música para sus oídos, era la voz de Maki a través del timbre en la entrada.

-Maki…..Necesito ayuda urgentemente- fue la respuesta de Nico que no escucho ni un solo ruido más, su respiración seguía algo agitada y esa sensación en el vientre la incomodaba demasiado, sin contar lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo.

-¡Nico-chan!- se escuchó la voz de Maki quien salía apresurada hacia la entrada del jardín donde Nico esperaba con completa desesperación.

-Maki… gracias al cielo… ayúdame- decía Nico mientras caminaba hacia Maki aun con sus piernas temblorosas, esta tan pronto abrió la puerta la sostuvo, noto de inmediato el difícil caminar de la pelinegra.

Maki llevo a Nico hasta el interior de su casa para después hacerla entrar a la oficina de su padre donde podría hacer algo por su novia.

-te sientes muy caliente, incluso tu cara esta sonrojada, ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto la pelirroja haciendo que Nico se sentara en el gran sofá que había en aquella oficina.

-yo… compre un nuevo producto de belleza…. Ingerí dos pastillas y después de un tiempo…. Comencé a sentirme así, siento extraño en el estómago y mis piernas se sienten débiles….- respondía Nico tratando de regular una vez más su respiración pero no lo logro.

-puede que hayas sufrido una alergia por eso, recuéstate y déjame tentar tu estómago, puede que este inflamado y eso te cause los espasmos estomacales- pedía la pelirroja a Nico que sin negarse hizo lo que le pidió.

Maki se acercó no sin antes tomar un termómetro entre sus manos y un estetoscopio que su padre tenía guardados entre sus pertenencias de trabajo.

-bien Nico-chan….ummm…. Le…levántate la camisa- pedía Maki a la mayor que se sobresaltó de inmediato.

-..¿Qu…Que? ¿Por qué?...- pregunta con dificultad Nico.

-necesito tocar directamente, sino no poder definir que tienes con exactitud, además necesito que te pongas esto bajo el brazo- respondió Maki un poco más serena entregando a Nico el termómetro.

Nico coloco aquel artefacto bajo su brazo y después con algo de timidez levanto su camisa hasta su estómago para que Maki pudiera tentarla, le avergonzaba mostrarse así a la pelirroja después de todo, no era algo que debías hacer con tu pareja, al menos eso pensaba Nico.

Maki dio un gran trago de saliva antes de acercar sus manos sobre el estómago de Nico, cuando por fin lo tentó se percató que esa piel era realmente suave, tanto como la seda.

Nico por su parte se estremeció en gran manera al sentir como Maki recorría sus dedos, rosando su blanca piel, ¿Por qué la había hecho sentirse así? No obstante al removerse un poco noto un nuevo síntoma, una caliente y extraña sensación en la entrepierna lo cual la hizo avergonzarse aún más y comenzar a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Su…Suficiente! Deja de tocarme- se quejó retirando la mano de Maki de donde estaba y se giró aun recostada dándole la espalda a la pelirroja que solo suspiro molesta.

-no puedo hacer nada por ti si no me dejas revisarte… de cualquier manera pude notar que tienes el vientre ligeramente inflamado, dime el nombre del medicamento que tomaste y para que- pidió la pelirroja acercándose a Nico y quitándole de una desprevenida manera el termómetro bajo su brazo.

-es… la caja que esta, …dentro del bolsillo de mi suéter- decía con una aún más dificultosa voz Nico sin mirar a la pelirroja, esa sensación en la entrepierna la puso realmente nerviosa.

Maki se acercó hasta aquel suéter color rosa y encontró una caja azul, en el interior estaba la lámina de pastillas color rosa dentro, observo un momento las instrucciones de la caja y después se sonrojo de inmediato.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué rayos tomaste eso?- pregunto Maki con una sobresaltada voz a Nico que se giró de inmediato a verla mientras posaba sus manos sobre su vientre.

-¡para ser aún más bella!... para sacar todo mi potencial…- agregaba Nico mientras las sensaciones en su cuerpo aumentaban.

-Nico-chan esto saca tu potencial femenino, si, pero tu potencial sexual femenino, no es para embellecerte idiota- le recriminaba Maki desde donde estaba de pie mirando a su pareja.

-…¿mí que?...- pregunto de nueva cuenta Nico mi Maki solo palmeo su rostro para después mirar a Nico.

-en pocas palabras esto es viagra femenino, ¿acaso no sabes leer?- regaño Maki a la pelinegra que solo se sintió estúpida al escuchar lo que Maki decía, ahora entendía por qué esos síntomas.

-¡No vine para que me grites!... quiero que me ayudes…- respondía irritada Nico que miraba de una manera infantil a Maki.

La pelirroja se avergonzó en gran manera, sabia cuáles eran las dos posibles opciones para que Nico saliera de eso, solo le avergonzaba decirlo, ¿Quién le diría cosas así a su pareja?

-bu…bueno tienes dos opciones, una es que esperes recostada a que el efecto termine, al parecer ingeriste dos pastillas, así que tardara alrededor de dos o tres horas en pasar el efecto- agregaba Maki sonrojada mientras veía a su temblorosa pelinegra completamente agitada.

-¡Dios!... no puedo esperar tanto…. ¿y la segunda?- pregunto Nico mientras se encogía un poco, de verdad que estaba sintiéndose muy sensible.

-bueno… tu sabes… tienes que hacer eso…- decía Maki de una manera aún más tímida y avergonzada mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Ah…..¿qué cosa?...- preguntaba de nuevo Nico, parecía que aún no entendía que tenía que hacer y eso no ayudaba mucho a Maki.

-tu sabes… satisfacer….. lo que tu cuerpo pide ahora mismo….- agregaba Maki, estaba tan roja que podría confundir su rostro con su cabello.

\- Mi linda Maki… ¡se clara con un demonio! –agrego Nico en un exigente quejido mientras se encogía aún más.

-¡Tienes que masturbarte! ¿Feliz?- respondía Maki completamente avergonzada e incomoda a Nico quien solo se quejó al escuchar lo que Maki había dicho.

-…No…! No voy a hacer eso!.. y menos si tú lo sabes...ugh….. Tiene que… haber otra forma…- decía Nico tratando de enderezarse para ver a Maki que solo mantenía su vista lejos de ella.

-por desgracia no hay otra opción más eficiente así que, saldré de aquí o ¿prefieres usar el baño? AGH! No sé cómo ayudarte- volvía a quejarse Maki sin mirar a la pelinegra que se levantaba ligeramente tambaleante.

-no me dejes aquí sola….. por…favor…. Maki, no puedo hacer esto- decía suplicante Nico mientras trataba de acercarse a Maki, sentía débiles sus piernas.

-Y-yo no te dije que tomaras cosas extrañas!...yo….. no sé cómo ayudarte…- respondía Maki con voz temblorosa mientras seguía manteniéndose de espaldas a la pelinegra que seguía acercándose.

Nico sentía cada vez que cualquier cosa o rose la haría aumentar su agonía, pero tenía que hacer algo pronto y Maki tendría que ayudarle, al menos eso pensó.

-tal vez te parezca malo ya que salimos desde hace tan solo un mes, lo sé, después de todo eres así, así que….. lo diré de todas formas….. por favor Maki-chan…. Hazlo conmigo….- pedía Nico estando cerca de Maki, solo un poco más y llegaría hasta ella.

-¿…..ha…hacer qué?- preguntaba Maki con gran vergüenza, su corazón estaba acelerándose demasiado.

\- no me sentiré tan idiota si lo haces…. Así que.. Por favor… Ma…. Mastur…. Mastúrbate conmigo….- dejaba salir por fin Nico y como era de esperarse Maki se tensó de inmediato al escuchar la petición.

-I..I…Idi…Idiota! yo no puedo hacer algo como eso mientras miras- respondía rápidamente Maki sin moverse siquiera.

Nico estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así como el equilibrio por lo que en cuanto llego hasta Maki la sujeto por los hombros y se recargo por completo en ella, Maki podía sentir el caliente cuerpo de Nico pegado a su espalda, que aunque sus ropas las separaran era demasiado.

-Por favor…. Hazlo por mi…- dijo con susurrantes palabras mientras recargaba más y más su peso sobre Maki quien se giró rápidamente en que Nico podría caerse en cualquier momento.

Ambas quedaron de rodillas frente a frente muy cerca del sofá donde anteriormente Nico había estado sentada. Maki no quería hacer algo tan vergonzoso, y aunque Nico fuera su novia, no era capaz de hacer semejante cosa frente a ella ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo si fue Nico la única en hacer algo estúpido?

No puedo hacerlo… moriría de vergüenza antes de dejarte ver eso y verte a ti hacerlo también…..- respondía Maki en un susurro mientras sostenía por los hombros a Nico.

Nico levanto la mirada, y esa expresión que Maki pudo ver en ella causo que un interruptor en su interior se encendiera, como si la poca confianza se hubiera ido de repente, Nico estaba hermosísima con esa expresión tan lasciva en su rostro, suplicándole por algo sexual….

-yo…no puedo tocarme mientras miras…. Pero…. Puedo tocarte a cambio…..- fue el susurro de Maki, pronto se arrepintió pues sintió solo Nico aferraba su agarre a ella, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-…entonces hazlo…. Lo que sea pero…. ¡Hazlo ya!- exigió Nico tomando una de las manos de Maki con un poco de brusquedad y la llevo hasta su entrepierna, Maki se quedó sin aliento, nunca lo espero…

Maki se quedó en shock por un breve momento observando la expresión de Nico, estaba tan sonrojada y cerraba sus ojos avergonzada de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Maki no supo porque su cuerpo actuó solo, pues de la nada comenzó a mover su mano sobre esa zona tan caliente que tocaba, y aunque palpara sobre las bragas de Nico podía sentir cuan húmedas estaban ya, realmente esas pastillas eran efectivas.

-Ah…..Mnn!...Ma…Maki-cha….AH!- era la voz de Nico que trataba de opacar contra el hombro de Maki puesto que se había abrazado a ella mientras sentía la mano de esta estimularle de una muy gentil manera.

Maki estaba empezando a sentir también como el calor comenzaba a aumentar así como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse poco a poco, acaso….. ¿Estaba excitándose también? Esto era lo que había querido evitar, porque estaba segura que una vez que Nico le permitiera llegar tan lejos no sería capaz de detenerse.

-….Lo siento….yo…..- dijo Maki retirando su mano de aquella zona y abrazaba a Nico hacia si misma ocultando su rostro en el cuello de esta.

Se quedaron un muy breve momento así, hasta que Nico nuevamente perdió la paciencia, con sus brazos le dio un empujón a Maki haciendo que esta callera completamente recostada sobre la alfombra de aquella pequeña oficina, esta no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que noto a Nico sentándose encima de ella y sujetarla de ambas manos, aferrándola al piso.

-…..Lo siento Maki-chan…..pero de verdad…. Necesito saciar esto…..- decía Nico con firmeza y vergüenza a la vez, tras decir eso se empujó contra Maki quien solo frunció levemente el ceño. –esto…. Parece funcionar… de verdad lo siento….. mi Maki-chan… Ah…AH! Lo…lo siento….- agregaba Nico mientras seguía moviéndose sobre Maki que también estaba comenzando a ser estimulada, le era increíble como solo un par de roses podrían sentirse tan bien, dejaba salir ligeros jadeos mientras solo observaba el rostro de Nico, parecía tan avergonzado e infantil, que estaba comenzando a parecerle realmente irresistible, tal vez eso era parte del porque se había excitado tan rápido.

-Ni…Nico-chan… no sigas….. o no seré capaz de…detenerme…..- decía entre jadeos Maki, sin embargo fue silenciada pues Nico había logrado juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Para Nico esto estaba haciéndola sentir muy bien, y aunque solo se estuvieran rosando la una contra la otra y eso la avergonzara, le estaba satisfaciendo bastante, tanto que no era capaz de silenciar sus gemidos entre el apasionado beso que se daban y a cambio solo movía aún más rápido y más fuerte su cadera sobre Maki que parecía comenzar a sudar.

Pronto sintió como Maki comenzaba a usar su lengua para aquel acalorado beso, eso era algo inusual ya que no solían besarse de esa manera, pero en esta ocasión todo valía, por lo que dejo que esta entrara a su boca y se uniera con su lengua.

Las contracciones en el cuerpo de Nico comenzaban a ser más constantes, estaba por terminar, por lo que solo se aventuró a mantener ese ritmo apresurado hasta que sucediera, por su lado Maki no hacia esfuerzo alguno de liberarse, estaba comenzando a disfrutar lo que hacían, solo miro a Nico liberarla de inmediato y abrazarse a ella fuertemente mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro gemino, parecía que acababa de terminar con todo.

Ambas respiraban agitadas, una encima de otra, sintiendo como el sudor comenzaba a correr su piel.

-¿tuviste suficiente ya?- preguntaba Maki con voz entrecortada, desde que Nico había liberado sus manos no se había movido para nada.

-aun no….. Es suficiente…..- agregaba Nico mientras se incorporaba un poco y miraba a Maki, esa lasciva expresión permanecía en su rostro.

Maki no podía evadirlo más, Nico le había dado a probar un poco, ahora quería probar más, y lo haría hasta cansarse y no poder más.

-bien, sigamos entonces- dijo Maki con voz firme levantándose y ayudando a Nico a levantarse, una vez de pie Maki la sujeto de la cintura y la pego una vez más a su cuerpo presionándose contra el de Nico ligeramente mientras de nueva cuenta se besaban invadiendo la boca de la otra son sus lenguas.

Maki estába siendo extasiada por lo que su cuerpo pedía agritos, quería volver a escuchar a Nico gemir, pero esta vez quería ser ella la razón de esos gemidos que le habían parecido tan adorables, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces levanto a Nico haciendo que esta rodeara su cadera con sus piernas y se encamino hasta el sofá de aquella oficina recostando a Nico y colocándose ella encima sin siquiera haberse dejado de besar.

Nico estaba impacientándose nuevamente por lo que sin preguntar sujeto el borde de los pantalones negros de Maki y les comenzó a dar ligeros tirones asía abajo, bajándolos muy mínimamente.

-¿quieres que me los quite?- pregunto Maki separándose un momento de la pelinegra que con timidez asintió.

Tras ello Maki se incorporó y retiro primeramente su camisa violeta para después retirar sus pantalones. – Déjame ayudarte- dijo con voz juguetona mientras levantaba la camisa de Nico y la retiraba, así como, con delicadeza, se deshizo de la falda azul de la pelinegra quedando ambas en ropa interior.

De nueva cuenta comenzaban los besos, hasta que Maki comenzaba a besar el cuello de Nico mientras esta posaba sus manos sobre los pechos de Maki y los masajeaba con gentileza.

La menor comenzaba a acariciar los costados de Nico con las llenas de sus dedos, notaba la brusquedad con la que la pelinegra se estremecía tras cada caricia. Después sin darse cuenta Nico había desabrochado su sostén y ya estaba retirándolo fuera, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran al aire. Eso la había tomado bastante por sorpresa, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón la vergüenza se había ido para ella.

Nico acercaba sus labios a uno de los pechos de Maki, hasta que lo atrapo con estos y comenzó a degustarlos mientras dejaba escapar jadeos puesto que Maki había introducido su mano dentro de su ropa interior, la cual estaba empapada. Maki sentía bien aquellos juguetones labios de Nico, pero no quería quedarse atrás por lo que sin previo aviso introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de Nico, habían entrado con total facilidad.

-AH! Eso dolió, Estas presionando demasiado- se quejó Maki al sentir la presión que había ejercido Nico sobre sus pechos.

-….es tu culpa…. Pusiste algo tan grande de repente….- respondía Nico mientras miraba con queja a la pelirroja, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Maki se aproximó hasta sus labios de nueva cuenta depositando pequeños besos sobre estos y a su vez comenzaba a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de Nico quien comenzaba a aferrarse una vez más a ella. Su interior daba ligeras contracciones, podía notarlo tras introducirlo una par de veces más, ese calor era realmente abrumador, la pelirroja sentía sus dedos ser aprisionados. Por su parte Nico se limitaba a darle caricias a Maki, como su espalda y sus costados mientras besaba su cuello, con una fuerte succión, dejo sobre el hombro de Maki una roja marca que no se quitarían en un par de días.

-…Maki-chan…..Mnn!... ah…AH! HAA! – gemía Nico de una manera más sonora al sentir como Maki comenzaba a masajear desde adentro la parte alta de su interior, eso se sentía realmente bien.

Maki se sobresaltó al sentir que también comenzaba a ser tocada, y aunque Nico fuera algo torpe e incluso sus manos temblaran, se sentía bien cuando acariciaba su clítoris.

Ambas deseaban más, sentir y disfrutar ambas a la vez. Maki lentamente retiro su mano del interior de Nico así como hizo que Nico dejara de tocarla para terminar por quitarle la ropa que le quedaba a la pelinegra y quitarse la propia, una vez hecho esto se disponía a seguir pero fue sorprendida una vez más.

-¿Qué…que estás haciendo?- pregunto Maki con sorpresa.

Nico la había empujado de nueva cuenta al sofá y una vez hecho, se inclinó sobre Maki abriendo sus piernas de par en par y una vez hecho dirigió sus labios a la entrepierna de la pelirroja que se estremeció bastante.

-AH!...Ni…Nico-chan…. Esper….espera!- se quejó de inmediato Maki al sentir la lengua de Nico estimularla de una manera que no conocía. A cambio solo coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de la mayor para seguir disfrutando el satisfactorio tacto dando ligeros gemidos.

Nico disfrutaba de la vista, podía ver desde un muy buen punto el torso de Maki y así mismo su rostro que cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos por lo que ella asía, hacia una secuencia de lamer y después succionar muy ligeramente aquellas partes mientras seguía provocando gemidos en la pelirroja que en ocasiones se removía de donde estaba recostada, pero esa necesidad de ser tocada estaba invadiéndola otra vez por lo que dirigió una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna para tocarse cosa que Maki noto y se avergonzó de inmediato.

-Ah….Idiota! no hagas eso frente a mí!...- se quejó Maki mirando a la mayor que solo levanto la cabeza confundida.

-no puedo evitarlo- respondió con vergüenza retirando su mano de donde la tenía para recargarse de nueva cuenta sobre el sofá.

-entonces date la vuelta y gírate hacia acá- sugirió Maki a lo que Nico se sonrojo ante lo dicho, pero termino accediendo e hizo lo que Maki pidió.

Hacían un enlace perfecto en el que ambas podrían dar placer a la otra y a su vez disfrutar de las caricias que podían darse, y así con Maki abajo y Nico arriba comenzaron una vez más.

Nico de nueva cuenta aventuraba sus labios a lamer la entrepierna de Maki y esta tras un ligero gemido sujeto de la cadera a Nico e hizo lo mismo, degustando aquella intima parte de Nico que no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido más tras el contacto.

-Ah…AH! M…Maki…voy a…..AHA!- trataba de decir la pelinegra pero las sensaciones que sentía no le permitían hablar bien.

-…Mmn…. Está bien…termina…ah….- respondía Maki entre caricias y jadeos mientras no dejaba de estimular a Nico.

Ambas actuaban independientemente con el fin de complacerse, en ocasiones mientras una lamia la otra introducía sus dedos en el interior de la otra, o ambas cosas a la vez, para Nico eso era demasiado como para hacerla terminar por segunda vez.

Una vez más terminaban jadeantes, Nico se posiciono con normalidad hacia Maki una vez más y beso sus labios nuevamente con pasión y profundidad.

-¿ya tuviste suficiente esta vez?- pregunto una vez más Maki a lo que Nico solo la miro y se avergonzó.

-… aun no….- respondió manteniendo su mirada fija en la de ojos violetas que parecía algo sorprendida.

-ah…. Bien, entonces sigamos….- dijo nuevamente Maki echándose encima de Nico colocándose en medio de sus piernas y acercándose a ella hasta el punto de comenzar a rosar piel.

-¿Qué haces poniéndote ahí? No creo que algo funcione si no tienes un…..- trato de decir Nico pero Maki la irrumpió.

\- la sensibilidad femenina no solo se encuentra en el interior, ahora mismo te lo demuestro…- dijo Maki y una vez posicionándose de manera correcta entre las piernas de la pelinegra sujeto con sus manos el rostro de Nico y la beso una vez más, comenzando así a hacer movimientos pélvicos contra ella rosando sus intimidades.

Nico trato de gemir pero los labios de Maki la silenciaron por completo, dejándose llevar por lo que la pelirroja la hacía sentir, rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello de Maki, esta última paso sus brazos por debajo de Nico y la brazo también rodeando su cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Maki continuaba con el movimiento de su cadera mientras que a la vez besaba a la pelinegra, un profundo beso en el que sus lenguas se rosaban a cada instante mientras que con su cuerpo ocurría lo mismo, Nico comenzaba a mover su cadera también, estaba disfrutando bastante de lo que hacían.

Una vez transcurrido un tiempo corto Maki comenzó a apresurar el ritmo de su cadera, haciendo más notorio el roce y el placer que sentían ambas.

-Ah….Nico-chan…Mnn! ¿Se siente bien?...- preguntaba inconscientemente la pelirroja a Nico entre el beso, esta última estaba realmente concentrada en lo que hacían.

-…se siente….. Increíble…..- respondió igual de inconsciente Nico abrazándose más a Maki quien por una vez más, aceleraba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos pélvicos.

El sonido de sus voces comenzaba a hacerse sonar en la pequeña oficina, conforme pasaba el tiempo los movimientos de ambas eran más rápidos y más fuertes lo que hacía a ambas sentir cada vez más de la otra. Llego un momento en el que incluso golpearon la mesa al lado del sofá tirando un jarrón con flores haciendo que este se rompiera.

Los movimientos que hacían con su cadera eran constantes y veloces, esto daría fin por tercera vez.

-AH! Nico-chan… estoy…- trato de decir Maki pero a cambio solo arqueo la espalda ligeramente y abrazo con fuerza a Nico quien al igual que Maki aferro sus manos con fuerza a la espalda de la pelirroja mientras que a su vez mordía el hombro de esta por aquel clímax tan esperado.

Los movimientos cesaron por completo y ambas chicas descansaban sobre el sofá, Maki encima de Nico, su respiración era cada vez más tranquila mientras el silencio comenzaba a invadir su tranquilo momento haciéndolo aún más pacífico.

-¿esta vez ya fue suficiente?- pregunto Maki por tercera vez a lo que Nico acurrucándose rio.

-No más tratamiento Doctora Nishikino, su hermosa paciente se siente mucho mejor ahora, además estoy muy cansada ya- agregaba Nico depositando un beso sobre los labios de Maki que solo sonrió.

-de acuerdo, de cualquier manera, no puedo creer que me convencieras de hacer esto, parece que ya no somos solo novias- agregaba Maki mirando el rostro de la pelinegra que seguía ligeramente sonrojado.

-tú fuiste quien ataco mi pobre cuerpecito- agregaba juguetona Nico mientras acariciaba el cabello de Maki.

-No lo digas de esa manera…. Además no es mi culpa que tomaras cosas raras y llegaras toda excitada a mi casa buscando algo de consuelo- agregaba Maki para molestar a Nico, y funciono.

-Maki Idiota… cállate y bésame- decía Nico mientras hacia un mohín, eso le pareció adorable a Maki e hizo lo que le pidió y la beso una vez más.

-bueno…. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo a pasado, supongo que deberíamos avisarle a tu madre que estas aquí- sugerían Maki mirando por la ventana de aquella oficina, el sol estaba poniéndose ya.

-vaya Maki-chan tiene un apetito sexual increíble, llevamos aquí adentro nada más y nada menos que 2 horas con 43 minutos, mucho tiempo para que no hayas consumido nada en especial como esas pastillas- agregaba con voz seductora Nico lo cual avergonzó a la pelirroja.

-no digas eso Nico-chan idiota!- se quejó Maki ocultando su rostro avergonzado en el cuello de Nico.

-¿tu lado Tsundere volvió? ¿Dónde quedo la insaciable Maki-chan?- molestaba aún más a la pelirroja.

-¡ya cállate! Además deberíamos ducharnos y vestirnos ya, tenemos que ordenar este lugar que está hecho un desastre antes de que mis padres vuelvan a casa- agregaba Maki ignorando las bromas de Nico.

-de acuerdo mi sexy Maki-chan vayamos- finalizo Nico tan inesperado encuentro.

- _tal vez debería sentirme mal más seguido, así Maki-chan va a curarme y darme mucho amor después de eso…-_

* * *

 ** _''esa tabla esta serruchable''  
_**

 ** _accion poetica de Maki ''lolis'' locas xD_**


	3. Chapter 3 seductora confecion

**buenas madrugadas sexys y pervertidos lectores, aqui les traigo la siguiente historia suculenta de este fic, espero que la disfruten y me retiro a dormir x_x**

 **la siguiente pareja mas comentada es la siguiente ;)**

* * *

Dos miradas se encontraban cruzadas, la mirada color ámbar se posaba preocupada mientras que la mirada marrón se encontraba con confusión expresada.

 _-Te amo…-_

Ambas chicas no decían nada al encontrarse en aquel lugar frente a frente, solo el sonido de las hojas de los arboles haciendo ruido por el viento profanaba el momento.

-Kotori…. De verdad…. ¿tu de verdad?...- eran las palabras de la Peli azul que no lograba asimilar la situación correctamente.

-siempre he sido honesta con Umi-chan, ahora no es la excepción….- contestaba la peli gris que permanecía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Umi no lograba creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo sentía como su corazón latía con gran fuerza, había esperado escuchar esas palabras desde hace tanto tiempo, siempre en aquellos cursis y románticos sueños en los que la Peli gris estaba relacionada le decía lo mismo mientras se tomaban de las manos, pero ahora era real, se le hacía increíble que realmente sucediera.

Kotori decaía, a juzgar por la expresión en shock en la que permanecía Umi se temía lo peor, seria herida justamente por la persona a la que le había costado tanto tiempo tratar de confesarse.

-Kotori…. Yo…..- trato de hablar Umi pero no lograba articular palabra correcta que decir.

-Está bien si no me correspondes Umi-chan… yo solo quiero pedirte que te quedes a mi lad….- trato de decir Kotori pero un repentino abrazo la irrumpió.

Esos brazos que envolvían a Kotori eran los de la peli azul que logro reaccionar a tiempo para hacerle saber su respuesta a Kotori quien seguía sorprendida y con la palabra en la boca.

-Kotori….. ¿Entiendes cuan vergonzoso es esto? Y aun así yo… no puedo decir que no….- decía con dificultad Umi mientras estrujaba con más suavidad a Kotori que le devolvía el abrazo.

-No tienes por qué obligarte Umi-chan…. Lo entenderé….- respondía Kotori tratando de contener su triste voz que la invadía lentamente.

-¡No! Lo que yo quiero decir es que…. Ta…también….. ¡También te amo!- terminaba por decir Umi mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Kotori, no podía sentirse más avergonzada, por su parte Kotori sentía aquella extraña sensación de amor en su estómago, era increíble….. Umi la había correspondido.

La peli gris lentamente aparto a Umi de sí misma para poder mirar su rostro enrojecido al igual que el de ella pero en un menor grado. Umi la miraba como si de un pequeño y tímido cachorro agradecido se tratara.

-Umi-chan es realmente linda- eran las palabras de Kotori tras una amplia sonrisa que dedico a la peli azul.

-Tu…..también eres li…lin….linda- decía con dificultad Umi sin despegar su mirada de la de Kotori que solo acaricio la mejilla de la arquera.

-gracias por corresponderme Umi-chan….. de verdad estoy agradecida- agregaba Kotori para tratar de relajar a Umi quien parecía sonrojarse más.

-Umm…Ko…Kotori….- hablaba tenuemente la peli azul.

-¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?- preguntaba dudosa y a la vez pacifica Kotori a la chica frente a ella.

-parecía que Umi jugaba levemente con sus dedos y miraba el piso, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ocultando aquel sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Pu…puedo besarte?- preguntaba, aquello tomo a Kotori por sorpresa, le era increíble que fuera Umi quien le pidiera un beso y no ella a la peli azul.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el rojo de su rostro aumentar considerablemente al grado de estar tan sonrojada como Umi.

-si es Umi-chan está bien- termino por responder Kotori dedicando una sonrisa tenue a la nerviosa arquera que sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente tras cada segundo que pasaban mirándose.

Lentamente ambas se acercaban sus rostros, sintiendo la respiración de la otra golpear con la propia, así mismo sus corazones latían tan fuertes en una perfecta sincronía, como si crearan una danza especial. Entonces ocurrió, el cálido y terso contacto de sus labios no se hizo esperar más, así mismo sellando el importante inicio de una hermosa relación entre ambas, una que tanto anhelaron tener.

-los labios de Umi-chan son realmente suaves- decía Kotori como cumplido a la peli azul que no contesto y a cambio cubrió su enrojecido rostro.

-¡muero de vergüenza!- fue lo último que exclamo Umi ocultando una vez más su ruborizado rostro.

.

.

.

Umi estaba en el salón de clases, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar a Kotori quien hablaba entusiasmada con Honoka y está a cambio solo reía y tenía las tan enérgicas reacciones que solía mostrarle a todo mundo, por alguna razón eso la irritaba.

-Eso es increíble Kotori-chan, me encantaría tener a alguien así también- escucho decir a Honoka la peli azul, eso sonaba bastante sospechoso a su parecer.

-Honoka-chan lo merece- terminaba por decir con una gran sonrisa Kotori.

- _esto no me gusta-_ pensó para sí misma Umi.

Cuando Umi y Kotori se reunieron para volver juntas a casa, Kotori hablaba sobre lo que había acontecido en su día, y Umi parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en Kotori cerca de Honoka tan cariñosas como siempre acostumbraban a hacerlo.

-Kotori….. ¿Qué hablabas con Honoka hoy?- dejo salir de una manera brusca Umi a lo que Kotori la miro desconcertada.

-¿Con Honoka-chan? Nada fuera de lo normal, aunque….. Podríamos decir que… le conté sobre algo- decía Kotori teniendo cuidado con las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué le has contado?- pregunto un tanto seria Umi, por su parte Kotori solo pensó un poco ante lo que diría.

La peli gris sabía que Umi iba a molestarse, sin embargo no había podido evitarlo, Honoka era muy preciada para ella también.

-yo le cuento a Honoka-chan….. Bueno sobre….. Nosotras- aquellas palabras eran las que salían de los labios de Kotori.

Umi se sintió aliviada y ligeramente más molesta a la vez ¿Por qué Kotori le contaría ese tipo de cosas a Honoka? Sabía que eran mejores amigas pero eso no debía contarse, su relación era su secreto después de todo.

-¿le cuentas todo?... incluso cuando….. ¿Nos besamos?- preguntaba Umi y Kotori solo desvió la mirada apenada.

-Sabes que Honoka-chan sabe todo de mi… no puedo ocultarle nada- decía Kotori tratando de hacer que Umi entendiera lo sucedido.

-pero… ¿Por qué contarle incluso cuando nos besamos?... ¿te das cuenta de lo avergonzada que me siento ahora?- se quejaba una vez más Umi con razón y timidez en sus labios.

Kotori se sintió mal, no quería ocultarle nada a ninguna de las chicas, Honoka, porque confiaba en ella, y Umi…. Simple, la amaba.

-perdóname Umi-chan-

-ahora me siento culpable también-

 _-creo que la verdadera razón del porque me molesta…. Es que ella confié mas en Honoka que en mi…. ¿tan mala novia soy?... Porque no puede compartir algo de sí misma…. Que solo ella y yo sepamos, algo con lo que ella pueda depositar su confianza solo en mi… que confié lo suficiente en mi para ser yo la única en saberlo….. ¿Existirá eso?...-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Umi descansaba en su habitación, leía un libro mientras escuchaba música con sus auriculares puestos y degustaba un par de chocolates a su lado, había estado incomoda con Honoka y Kotori esos últimos días, aun le molestaba que Honoka supiera lo que tenían ellas dos.

El timbre saco de sus pensamientos a la peli azul y de inmediato se aproximó a la salida de su hogar para recibir el llamado.

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver aquella dulce expresión en el rostro de su visita, esos ojos ámbar que tanto la enamoraban la miraban con cariño, siempre lo hacían.

-Kotori… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntaba Umi aquello mirando a su invitada que solo le sonrió.

-quería disculparme contigo Umi-chan, no he guardado bien nuestro secreto- decía Kotori con esa suplicante mirada que la peli azul no podía resistirse.

-pasa- daba paso Umi a su morada a Kotori, quería decirle que no estaba molesta con ella, sin embargo no quería que siguiera contándole lo que hacían ambas a Honoka.

Ambas chicas llegaron a la habitación de la peli azul donde llegaron y se sentaron lado a lado sobre la cama de Umi. Permanecieron un momento así en silencio, pensando en cómo se dirían lo sucedido, después de todo no habían logrado conversar bien los últimos días, ese problema ahí estaba y necesitaba solución.

-yo no quiero que estés molesta conmigo por lo que le cuento a Honoka-chan- Kotori era la primera en hablar.

-no estoy molesta por eso….- decía Umi mirando en otra dirección, no quería decir la verdad, pero debía.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estas molesta?- preguntaba una vez más Kotori a lo que Umi solo suspiro.

Era tan vergonzoso, ¿pero que más daba? Si quería que Kotori confiara en ella, debía ser ella quien depositara la confianza también, debía contribuir a ello.

-veras… Honestamente, yo quisiera ser tan cercana como Honoka lo es contigo- decía Umi despertando la curiosidad de la peli gris.

-pero….. yo a quien amo es a Umi-chan- respondía Kotori a la morena que solo comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas ardían una vez más.

-No estoy celosa por tu cercanía, o porque sean mejores amigas, me dan celos que…. Prefieras compartir todo de ti con ella, y no puedas depositar esa confianza entera en mí también, que compartas tus secretos conmigo así como yo contigo, que puedas contarme todo… eso es lo que sucede…..- dejaba salir por fin su incomodidad Umi a lo que Kotori se sorprendió y a la vez se sonrojo.

-nunca pensé que eso te molestaría Umi-chan, lo siento- se disculpaba Kotori tomando la mano de Umi y dedicándole una sonrisa. -¿Cómo puedo compensar eso?- pregunto a la morena que pensó muy brevemente.

-yo quisiera que…. Me contaras algo que solo yo sabría….. solo yo y nadie más- hacia su petición Umi a lo que Kotori comenzó a pensar muy profundamente.

-Algo que Honoka-chan no sepa… esto será difícil….- decía Kotori sin dejar de pensar.

Umi no podía encontrar más linda la cara de Kotori en ese momento, estaba siendo hipnotizada por esa dulce expresión, pero a su vez volvía a molestarle que Kotori no hallara algo que nadie supiera de ella.

-si no puedes encontrar algo entonces… ¿qué tal algo como esto?- dijo Umi abalanzándose sobre Kotori y aferrando ambas manos de la peli gris a la cama, ¿su irritación mesclada con su extasiarte amor la habían hecho actuar así?

Kotori la miraba completamente sorprendida, nunca había visto a Umi actuar así, ella siempre era bastante conservadora y tímida, pero justo ahora la tenía aferrada a la cama sin escapatoria alguna.

-U…Umi-chan….- susurro Kotori sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas competir con el que observaba en el rostro de Umi.

-dime…. Si le contaste incluso que nos besamos… ¿le contarías algo como esto?- preguntaba Umi manteniéndose firme a la situación, Kotori se estaba avergonzando demasiado.

Fue ahí, cuando Kotori logro aclarar su mente, había encontrado al fin algo que Honoka ni nadie más sabia, pero el simple hecho de recordar que era la hacía llenarse de vergüenza, aunque si le decía aquello a Umi, podría darse cuenta de que tan fiable seria con Umi y a cambio le daría la satisfacción de una respuesta.

-hay algo que Honoka-chan no sabe…. Nadie lo sabe… ¿me escucharías?- decía Kotori a lo que Umi asintió.

-estaría encantada…- agrego en respuesta Umi.

Kotori poco a poco logro calmarse un poco para dejar salir lo que se aproximaba, podía hacerlo.. Podía confiar en Umi, sabía que después de saber aquello todo seguiría como de costumbre y Umi no la miraría diferente.

-Cuando estoy sola en mi habitación… suelo comenzar a pensar en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tus besos… en tu voz…. A veces empiezo a imaginar cosas, cosas que no serias capaz de hacer conmigo pero que deseo…. Imagino tu respiración agitada, al compás de la mía, con nuestros cuerpos dejándose sumergir en el deseo…. Imagino que Umi-chan…. M…me toca….. y termino….. Tocándome al imaginarlo… eso es algo que solo tu sabes- terminaba de confesar Kotori cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro completamente avergonzado.

Por otro lado Umi se había logrado poner nerviosa repentinamente al grado de perder su entorno por un momento, no hasta que miro a Kotori cubrir su rostro, aquello la había hecho entrar en calor.

-Ko…Kotori…. Aquellos sueños… ¿Qui…quieres que… lo intentemos?- dejo salir tan sorprendentes palabras Umi.

Kotori entre abriendo sus dedos logro ver el rostro ruborizado de Umi quien parecía hablar enserio. No deseaba nada más en aquel momento que cumplir aquellas fantasías que en su mente aparecieron desde hace tiempo atrás.

-…si….. Quiero hacerlo…..- dio confirmación de toda palabra de Umi quien asintió.

.

-Umi-chan ¿vas a desvestirte también?- preguntaba Kotori quien terminaba de desabotonar su camisa.

-Cre..Creo que es lo justo- terminaba por decir Umi sacando su falda y terminando en ropa interior únicamente frente a Kotori.

Al igual que Umi Kotori terminaba de desvestirse quedando frente a frente sentadas sobre la cama, ambas se miraban profundamente, hacían denotar lo nerviosas que estaban ante aquella situación, pero no darían vuelta atrás.

-te amo Kotori- Umi era la primera en hablar, y una vez hecho se acercó hasta Kotori comenzando a besarla.

Kotori recibía aquel beso con completa facilidad, solo movía sus labios lentamente a la par de Umi disfrutando de los roses que tenían. Sintió como Umi colocaba sus manos sobre sus piernas y así mismo se acercaba un poco más a ella para poder besarla mejor y con más pasión.

Umi lentamente deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca de Kotori percibiendo un dulce sabor mentolado, parecía haber bebido te hace pocos minutos, eso le agradaba. Kotori al igual que Umi, podía sentir el dulce sabor a chocolate en la boca de Umi, gracias a lo que consumía Umi justo antes de que ella llegara.

Umi lentamente deslizaba sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre los muslos de Kotori, esta última sentía bastante bien el contacto, pero era tiempo de que también comenzara a tocar a Umi por lo que coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena y al igual que ella, los deslizaba por las clavículas para poder llegar al pecho de ella. Justo cuando llego hasta ahí se detuvo brevemente, no sabía si podía continuar.

-Está bien Kotori….pu…puedes seguir- afirmo Umi separándose levemente del beso.

Una vez dejo de hablar volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Kotori volviendo a aquel tan apasionado beso. Kotori tras haber recibido la aprobación de Umi con completa gentileza coloco ambas manos sobre los pechos de Umi masajeándolos levemente.

Umi sentía la sensación bien, pero su cuerpo le pedía más aunque no lo admitiría, a cambio hizo lo mismo con Kotori, comenzando así a masajear los pechos de Kotori, estos eran sumamente blandos a su parecer y tenían un buen tamaño.

-¿está bien si te quito el sujetador?- pregunto Kotori a la morena que solo asintió en respuesta.

Con manos temblorosas, Kotori desabrocho aquel sujetador color blanco y lo deslizo fuera del cuerpo de Umi, una vez hecho pudo ver el torso completamente desnudo de esta. Depositando besos sobre las clavículas de Umi fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar de nueva cuenta a su pecho, una vez ahí con sus labios atrapo uno de estos mientras que con una mano continuaba masajeando el otro.

-Uh….Kotori…..- susurro Umi sintiendo el agradable contacto de los labios de la peli gris en su piel.

Umi se quedó quieta un momento disfrutando del contacto, Kotori daba pequeñas succiones mientras con su lengua jugaba en aquella parte. Umi rápidamente recordó que también tenía que complacer a Kotori, después de todo había dicho que también quería ser tocada por lo que tomando por sorpresa a la diseñadora dirigió su mano hasta la entrepierna de esta palpando sobre su ropa interior.

Kotori se estremeció ante el contacto, sin embargo prosigue con el pecho de Umi no sin antes hacer exactamente lo mismo que la morena y toco su entrepierna sobre la ropa interior de ella.

-Ah…..me sorprendiste…..Mnnn- fue lo único que dijo Umi, puesto que comenzando a besar a Kotori empezó a masajear aquella zona estimulando a la peli gris, así como ella era estimulada por Kotori.

-Kotori sentía aquello bastante bien, era como lo había imaginado, el solo hecho de saber que era Umi quien estaba tocándola la hacía querer más y que el calor aumentara, comenzó a mover más rápido su mano en aquel lugar causando que Umi comenzara a dar ligeros gemidos, podía sentir incluso como la ropa interior de la peli azul estaba empapándose.

Sin preguntar siquiera Kotori se apresuró a introducir su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Umi tocando al fin aquella zona tan íntima de la morena que ardía en calor, había logrado excitarla lo suficiente como para que incluso olvidara su vergüenza. Kotori se ensaño en hacer círculos con su dedo sobre el duro clítoris de Umi quien hacia sonidos más sonoros tras cada contacto.

-Ag…AHA!...Kotori…Mas….quiero que me toques más…..- decía Umi extasiada de las caricias sobre su intimidad.

Kotori lentamente y observando en rostro de Umi dejo deslizar uno solo de sus dedos en el interior de la peli azul que frunció en ceño levemente tras ser penetrada.

-¿duele?- pregunto Kotori notando el ligero temblor en Umi así como su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-…No…- respondió Umi esto dio paso para que Kotori comenzara a mover su mano poniendo dentro y fuera de Umi si dedo en un movimiento rítmico que amenazaba con volverse acelerado por más que se prolongara.

-Ah…Kotori…Ngh….. AHA! …..se.. Siente bien…- gemía Umi tras cada caricia por parte de Kotori que no despegaba su mirada de las eróticas expresiones que la arquera hacía.

-Umi-chan, tócame también- pedía Kotori sujetando una de las manos libres de Umi y dirigiéndola dentro de su ropa interior.

Umi pareció tímida ante la acción pero termino por acceder y comenzar a masajear también el clítoris de Kotori. Podía sentir que estaba muy duro y que el calor en esa parte era bastante radiante, deseaba escuchar también a Kotori gemir por lo que sin esperar más, también introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior masajeando la parte superior de su interior consiguiendo lo que quería escuchar, un gemido de Kotori.

-Umi-chan…Ah…..… muévete más….- pidió Kotori pidió a Umi y comenzó a mover con más velocidad aquella mano que penetraba a Umi.

Ambas se acariciaban mutuamente a un ritmo similar así como sus gemidos se escuchaban a la par, ambas estaban disfrutando de su momento en el que se demostraban el deseo que se tenían la una a la otra.

Algo recorría el vientre de Umi, no sabía que era pero sabía que no podría contenerlo, estaba siendo bastante estimulada como para contener aquello que le causaba un hormigueo en el vientre. Tan solo un poco más de tiempo y ocurriría.

-AHAH! ¡Kotori!...AHA- gemina de una sonora manera Umi mientras sentía como esa caliente sustancia fluía fuera de ella acompañada de una onda de placer inimaginable.

Kotori observo a detalle todo lo que acababa de ocurrir con la peli azul, la expresión en su rostro, el cómo su cuerpo se removía en la cama mientras arqueaba la espalda y aferraba sus manos a las sabanas.

Kotori se detuvo y miro atenta a Umi que respiraba muy agitada, estaba sumamente sudorosa y el rojo en sus mejillas no cesaba.

-Es bueno haber hecho sentir bien a Umi-chan- decía Kotori dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a la morena que también la observaba mientras se recuperaba de lo anterior.

-Eres tan injusta- fueron las palabras de Umi quien incorporándose y sujetando de los hombros a Kotori la empujo para que se recostara.

Una vez Kotori se recostó, Umi abrió sus piernas de par en par dando leves caricias con sus manos mientras besaba los muslos de Kotori quien solo observaba desde un muy buen punto de vista.

-Umi-chan….. Acaso ¿vas a?...- se quedó en suspenso Kotori al ver como Umi pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja se disponía a aventurar sus labios sobre la intimidad de la peli gris, pero esta la detuvo un momento.

-¡Umi-chan! No hagas eso!- se quejó rápidamente Kotori a lo que Umi la miro con suplica.

-¿No quieres?-pregunto Umi y Kotori solo la observo avergonzándose.

-No es eso… es que, es sucio ahí….-dejaba salir Kotori a lo que Umi solo le sonrió.

-Nada en tu cuerpo es sucio mi amada Kotori- terminaba por decir Umi aventurando por fin sus labios a hacer su trabajo.

Kotori solo sintió una electrizante sensación recorrer su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Umi pasearse en su intimidad sin obstáculo alguno, eso era realmente placentero a su parecer y tras un intento de ahogar sus gemidos, los dejo salir tras no resistir más la estimulación que estaba recibiendo por parte de Umi.

Umi movía su lengua de arriba abajo, en círculos e incluso introducía la punta de esta en el interior de Kotori tras un par de succiones, podía sentir con esta las contracciones que el cuerpo de Kotori hacía.

La observaba atentamente, Kotori mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras una de sus manos estaba aferrada a la almohada y la otra a las sabanas, en ocasiones incluso Kotori hacia movimientos pélvicos y sus piernas temblaban.

Eso le parecía encantador, pero quería que Kotori gimiera aún más por lo que introdujo una vez más sus dedos en el interior de la peli gris mientras continuaba lamiendo aquella zona y de un momento a otro movía con velocidad sus dedos penetrándola.

-AHA Umi-chan….. eso es…..AGH! demasiado…AHAH!- gemina sonoramente Kotori sintiendo el placer que Umi le proporcionaba.

Al igual que Umi hace tan solo un momento, sentía también aquella sensación caliente recorrer su vientre, eso era completamente increíble, sabía lo que significaba eso así que solo se preparó para ello.

-Aha…Voy a…. terminar… Umi-chan…!-exclamaba entre gemidos Kotori a la morena que termino dando todo de si para hacer que el tan esperado clímax llegara para Kotori.

Jadeante y apretando con fuerzas la almohada y las sabanas Kotori dejo fluir aquel caliente y viscoso fluido de su interior, terminando así con su encuentro.

.

Ambas cubiertas con las sabanas descansaban tranquilas, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus rostros se miraban apacibles y felices.

-me alegra saber algo que nadie más sabe sobre ti- decía Umi con cariño a Kotori que solo le sonrió.

-esto será nuestro secreto, solo tuyo y mío….. nadie más, te lo prometo Umi-chan- decía Kotori mirando con amor aquellos ojos marrón.

-Kotori, te amo mucho- dedicaba aquellas palabras Umi a la peli gris.

-Yo también te amo Umi-chan, con todo mi corazón- finalizaba Kotori tan bello encuentro lleno de pasión y anhelo.

* * *

 **Umi dha...Umi dha...uMI DHA! xD que tengan linda madrugada :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Enemy mine Extra NicoMaki

**nuenas noches sexys lectores aqui les tengo un especial de mi otro Fin llamado Enemy mine, que espeor y disfruten xD**

 **ADVERTENSIAS**

 **-es bizarro**

 **-es parte de otro fic mio, donde Nico es una humana cualquiera y Maki un ser sobrenatural**

 **-es bizarro**

 **-es algo brusco**

 **-es bizarro**

 **y casi olvido algo...¿que era?... AH si!... es bizarro xD**

 **bueno con esto me despido y que esten bien xD**

* * *

.

-como sea, tu vienes conmigo ahora mismo- decía Nico tomando la mano de Maki y tirando de esta en dirección a la salida de los bosques.

-Ni…Nico-chan….. espe…!Espera!- se quejaba Maki al ver las acciones de Nico, sin embargo no se resistió y se dejó arrastrar lejos por la pelinegra que estaba llena de celos por dentro.

.

-¡Oye Nico-chan!... ya deja de tirar de mi mano….. Podemos volver como de costumbre….. ¿No quieres volar?-decía Maki a la pelinegra justo cuando habían logrado salir de los densos alrededores del bosque.

Nico no respondió, solo se mantuvo caminando sin decir nada, sin embargo no soltaba la mano de Maki, que, le preocupada el cómo estaba actuando Nico, aquello solo significaba una cosa para ella y era el hecho de que Nico estaba enfadada con ella.

-Lo siento….. No sé qué hice, pero… perdóname- eran las palabras de Maki.

Nico al escuchar aquellas palabras se detuvo y miro a la pelirroja por un breve momento, se sentía avergonzada y a la vez celosa, aquello se le había salido de las manos, y aunque sentía algo de pena por la pelirroja, no podía evitar pensar en lo amable que se había portado con Nozomi y con ella no.

-ya no importa- fue la única respuesta de Nico y de nueva cuenta comenzó a caminar, pero esta vez sin tirar con tanta prisa y fuerza de la mano de la Elemtum que se mantuvo callada después de eso también.

Tras haber caminado un largo camino más, por fin llegaban al apartamento de Nico. Sin detenerse siquiera Nico condujo a Maki hasta el baño y una vez ahí por fin soltaba su mano, mirando a la pelirroja con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas así como con el ceño fruncido.

-anda, toma una ducha- decía Nico a la pelirroja que solo la miraba con algo de confusión.

-pero…. Pensé que tal vez podríamos comer algo antes de tomar una ducha- decía Maki, Nico solo desvió la mirada de la de la Elemtum para dejar salir un suspiro.

-solo tenemos leche y pan para la cena, tendrás que conformarte con eso, pero primero toma un baño- volvía a pedir Nico a la pelirroja que resignada termino por aceptar.

El agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, nada era más placentero para ella que tomar un baño después de un día arduo, le ayudaba a relajarse y a su vez la hacía recuperar energía, después de todo siempre se curaba con el agua. Pero esa actitud de Nico seguía ahí, dándole vueltas a su mente, aquel extraño actuar que había tenido Nico la desconcertaba y la entristecía, No quería que Nico estuviera molesta con ella, cuando eso ocurría, tenía que rogar y rogar por que la pelinegra la perdonara, lo peor de la situación era que Maki no sabía por qué la mayor se había enfadado.

-aun después de todo el tiempo que llevo aquí en la tierra, sigo sin entender el actuar tan extraño de los humanos… ¿Cómo es que llegue a sentir algo por una humana como Nico-chan? Es caprichosa, malhumorada y explosiva….. Cielos- eran los pensamientos de Maki mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, y a su vez, cerraba los ojos, concentrando sus sentidos en las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Repentinamente escucho la puerta de aquel baño abrirse, seguro seria Nico quien siempre acostumbraba a dejarle una toalla para secarse después de bañarse, por lo que no le tomo importancia alguna.

-gracias por la toalla- agradeció a la pelinegra sin siquiera en molestarse a ver si la mayor estaba ahí todavía o no.

No fue hasta que escucho las cortinas de la regadera correrse, que de inmediato abrió los ojos, mirando lo que había causado aquel ruido. Ahí estaba, Nico con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo cubriendo lo necesario y con el cabello suelto, esa imagen dejo completamente sorprendida a Maki tras un rubor en su rostro.

-¿Qu…Que haces aquí de esa manera?- preguntaba Maki sobresaltada mirando a la pelinegra que no dijo nada.

-necesitamos ahorrar algo de agua, así que…. Me duchare contigo- decía con firmeza lo último Nico a la pelirroja que solo observo detenidamente a la mayor.

Nico con algo de timidez y lentamente retiro la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, dejando así, su desnudez al aire. Maki tras ver aquella piel blanca completamente expuesta, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa tanto como pudo para casi al instante girarse, dándole la espalda a la pelinegra que solo rio para sus adentros, todo marchaba bien a su parecer.

Lentamente se encaminaba a que el agua fría que caía sobre Maki la mojara también y así aprovecho para mirar la espalda de la chica de pelirroja y con completo detenimiento.

Así como Maki tenía cicatrices en sus brazos, piernas y pecho, también las tenía sobre su espalda, sin embargo a ojos de Nico, aquello era bastante atractivo, sin mencionar el sobresalir de aquella cola tan larga y mortal que tenía Maki a sus espaldas.

Sus manos temblaban, estaba segura que lo haría, que trataría de ser lo más obvia posible para Maki y esta entendiera su deseo carnal por marcarla como suya.

Pasando sus manos con cuidado alrededor de la cintura de Maki, quien no se había movido para nada después de haber visto a Nico en tales estados. Deslizo con cuidado aquellas pequeñas manos para después acariciar el estómago de la pelirroja, de inmediato sintió que todo el cuerpo de Maki se había puesto tenso y parecía temblar un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan, tienes frio?- preguntaba Nico con voz suave a la pelirroja que sin decir nada, se mantuvo inmóvil, su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más.

Con un poco de cuidado más, Nico comenzó a acercar su cuerpo al de Maki, de esta manera su pecho tocaba la espalda de la pelirroja, quien no había dicho nada todavía.

-¿y bien? Tienes frio ¿verdad? O si no es eso… ¿Por qué comenzaste a temblar?- volvía a decir Nico mientras dejaba que los dedos de sus manos acariciaran el estómago y vientre de la pelirroja que, tras cada caricia, se ponía mucho más nerviosa.

-¿Q….Qué haces?- por fin decía algo Maki, aquello desconcertó un poco a Nico sin embargo no se detuvo.

-quiero mimar un poco a mi Maki-chan…. ¿algún inconveniente?- eran las palabras completamente seguras de Nico, Maki sin ser brusca sujeto las manos de Nico y las retiro de su cuerpo.

Aquello no lo esperaba Nico, sin embargo espero a ver qué haría la pelirroja, esta última se giró sin ver a la pelinegra, mientras aún mantenía sujetas sus manos, se aseguró de solo mirar el piso y solo el piso.

-No soy humana como tu…. Puede que seamos muy iguales físicamente…..pero aun así, hay algunas cosas que no lo son y podría perjudicarte o desagradarte…. Así que es mejor que te detengas ahora- eran las palabras de Maki, que más que sonar firmes, sonaban avergonzadas y timidez.

-nada en ti podría desagradarme… de ti depende que no me dañe- era la respuesta de Nico que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Maki, esta de nueva cuenta solo desvió su rostro en otra dirección, evitando mirar aquellos traviesos ojos carmín.

Maki solo bajando la cabeza completamente ruborizada salió de la regadera y corrió las puertas de cristal tras de si, dejando a Nico con una derrota, sin embargo la pelinegra no pensaba rendirse.

-su timidez no la deja…. - fue lo pensó Nico tras vez a la Elemtum irse.

.

Ambas estaban sentadas frente a frente en aquel comedor, comían panecillos que Nico había preparado acompañados con miel y con leche tibia. Nico miraba detenidamente a la pelirroja que acariciaba al blanco gato sobre sus piernas mientras terminaba de tomar su taza con leche.

-eres un buen chico, ¿te gusta que te acaricie no es así?- hablaba Maki con el felino mientras pasaba su mano una y otra vez sobre la suave cabeza del animal.

Maki estaba completamente consiente de la mirada de Nico clavada sobre ella, sin embargo prefería ignorarla, sabía que la mayor estaba más molesta que cuando llegaron al apartamento, pero realmente tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar si cumplía los caprichos carnales de la pelinegra, después de todo no estaba segura de como reaccionaria al momento del acto, su mayor temor era el desagrado de Nico… no quería eso.

-ummm me voy a dormir….. ¿Vienes?- preguntaba Maki levantándose de la mesa mirando a la pelinegra por un breve momento.

-No tengo sueño- contesto Nico con voz molesta, la pelirroja solo suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación para descansar, aquel día le había parecido bastante estresante cuidando a Nozomi como para seguir peleando con Nico, por ello no dijo nada más.

Una vez que la pelirroja se retiró, Nico dejo escapar un bufido nada femenino, No sabía de donde había salido la gran idea de querer seducir a Maki, ¿acaso no le había dicho anteriormente que solo la quería a ella? ¿Entonces porque tan repentinamente se encontraba con la idea de tener sexo con ella? Por más que había tratado de evitarlo, la simple idea de ello no se la podía sacar de la mente.

-Malditas hormonas…- fue su pensar tras recargar su cabeza sobre la mesa y cerrar los ojos.

Maki se había acostado ya hace un buen tiempo, sin embargo se comenzó a inquietar de que pese a el tiempo transcurrido Nico no hubiera ido a acostarse también.

-supongo que me disculpare una vez más para que venga a dormir- pensó Maki levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al comedor del apartamento.

Cuando ella llego ahí se encontró con la sorpresa de que Nico se había quedado dormida recargada en la mesa. No parecía siquiera haberse movido de ahí.

Con un suspiro más Maki se acercó hasta ella y la levanto en brazos para llevarla a la cama a que durmiera más cómoda, cuando llego a la habitación de nuevo y la recostó sobre la cama, ella también se acomodó justo a un lado para después observar por un par de segundos el rostro de la pelinegra para terminar depositando un suave beso sobre la frente de esta y darle la espalda para volver a dormir.

Todo parecía cómodo, pacífico y bien para Maki, no fue hasta que sintió un brazo y una pierna de Nico abrazarse a ella. Le pareció cómico la manera tan terrible que tenía la pelinegra para dormir, aunque ya se hubiese acostumbrado al mal sueño de Nico. Le tomo poca importancia a aquello y volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir una vez más.

Algo la hacía sobresaltarse una vez más, los dedos de Nico habían rosado de nueva cuenta su estómago sobre la ropa, aunque después de ello no volvieron a moverse, así mismo la tibia respiración de la pelinegra golpeaba sobre la parte trasera de su cuello, eso la hacía ruborizarse, pero no hizo nada al respecto, tan solo, de nueva cuenta intento dormir.

-¡ah!... pero que…..- abrió rápidamente los ojos una vez más al sentir las piernas de Nico rozar su cola -¡Oye no estas dormida!- exclamo Maki levantándose quedando sentada en la cama mirando con un evidente sonrojo a Nico que también la imito.

-¡oh vamos! Ya te dije que no me va a desagradar nada ¿Por qué no me complaces esta vez?- contestaba Nico mirando a la pelirroja con rubor y una expresión bastante infantil de molestia.

-porque puedo lastimarte… o puedo perder el control… no sé si sea capaz de controlar mis habilidades todo el tiempo, además ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió esa noche en la que casi asesino a todas? Un simple rose basto para que rompiera algo, ¿qué se puede esperar de más?- decía Maki, al fin daba a entender cuáles eran sus inconvenientes.

Nico observo a la Elemtum un momento para después acercarse a ella y sujetar su rostro con ambas manos.

-Maki-chan…. ¿No quieres?... si me dices que no quieres hacerlo es la única manera en que lo aceptare…- decía Nico susurrando a Maki que mantenía sus orbes violetas sobre aquellos carmín que la miraban.

-…No es que no quiera…. Tengo miedo… a que te desagrade…. O que te lastime…. Por eso creo que no deberíamos hacerlo- por fin decía Maki, Nico solo acaricio su cabello y después con sus pulgares las mejillas de la menor.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien, así que por favor…. Déjame besarte- terminaba por decir Nico mientras poco a poco comenzaba a inclinarse sobre Maki, juntando sus labios con los de la Elemtum.

Ambas quedaron recostadas, Nico permanecía sobre Maki, besándola con lentitud, haciendo que aquel beso comenzara a ser profundo gracias aquel juego de labios. Nico sujetaba el rostro de Maki con ambas manos, entre el beso no dejaba de acariciar las mejillas de la pelirroja quien mantenía sus manos quietas en todo momento. Esta vez Nico fue quien comenzó dando ligeros mordiscos a los labios de la pelirroja quien comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, aún tenía el sabor de la miel impregnado en sus labios. Razón por la cual, introdujo su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja, era la primera vez que lo hacía y por lo tanto, Maki se sintió desconcertada por la acción, sin embargo no replico y permitió aquella acción imitándola también.

-Aun no es tarde… para detenerme… ¿quieres que me detenga?- preguntaba Nico a Maki entre aquel acalorado beso.

-fue tarde desde que entraste a la ducha….- respondió Maki sujetando esta vez ella el rostro de Nico y volviendo a unir sus labios con los de ella, aquellas caricias le parecían agradables.

Nico continuo siguiendo aquel beso mientras dejaba que sus manos comenzaran a acariciar los costados de Maki bajo su ligera camisa, podía sentir las cicatrices sobre su piel, sin embargo estas no evitaban que aquella piel fuera sumamente suave.

-Mn….. Eso se siente bien… continuo haciéndolo…. Eran las palabras de Maki tras las caricias sobre sus costados.

Nico aprovecho la respuesta positiva de la menor para comenzar a tirar de la camisa de esta hacia arriba, Maki entendió lo deseado por lo que solo levanto los brazos para que aquella camisa pudiera ser retirada, quedando así, con su torso descubierto.

-¿Porque no tienes un sujetador puesto?- preguntaba Nico en un susurro mirando de tan cerca el torso desnudo de Maki.

-No….es cómodo…. Al dormir…- era la única respuesta de Maki que sin pena alguna permitía que Nico mirara su desnudes.

Nico se acercó hasta el cuello de Maki y comenzó a besarlo mientras dirigía sus manos hacia los pechos de la menor que seguía manteniéndose sin movimiento alguno, solo observaba y sentía. La sensación de succión sobre su piel se hacía presente, Nico estaba dejando marcas sobre su cuello, por supuesto Maki no era consciente de ello, solo era consciente de lo que sentía en ese momento. Poco a poco sintió la tibieza de las manos de Nico sobre su pecho, estas se movían lentamente, haciendo leves presiones, pretendiendo estimular a la Elemtum.

Sus labios comenzaban a bajar lentamente a través de su cuello, llegando a sus clavículas dejando un par de marcas más en el camino hasta llegar al pecho de Maki quien solo la observaba con timidez.

Nico solo le dedico una mirada antes de comenzar a lamer uno de los pechos de Maki mientras mantenía su otra mano presionando el restante, aquello se sentía bien para Maki, cada caricia, cada movimiento, sin embargo se mantenía quieta y firme para evitar cualquier reacción innecesaria.

La imagen que tenia de Nico en ese momento le parecía fantástica, la obscuridad invadía la habitación, solo la luz de la luna permitía algo de iluminación en aquel interior.

Por su parte Nico jugueteaba tanto como quería sobre el pecho de Maki, hacia lentos círculos con su lengua donde lamia justo en ese momento, se preguntaba que tanto necesitaba acariciar a Maki para que esta dejara de ser tan inmutable, su deseo por averiguarlo la llevo a comenzar a llevar su mano sobre el botón que abrochaba aquellos shorts que tenía puestos la Elemtum. El simple hecho de llevar sus manos cerca de aquella parte basto para causar que Maki se removiera un poco en su lugar.

-no creo que sea buena idea… que toques ese lugar…..- decía Maki aquello haciendo que Nico se detuviera por completo de todas sus acciones y levantara la cabeza para observarla.

-Es demasiado tarde para retractarte Maki-chan, ¿sientes timidez todavía?- preguntaba Nico a la pelirroja que desviando la mirada asintió.

-Me causa algo de vergüenza…. Es solo que….- trato de hablar Maki sin embargo, Nico la interrumpió.

-si te sientes avergonzada…. Entonces… tócame también- fueron las palabras de Nico quien incorporándose levemente quedando sentada sobre la pelirroja retiro la camisa que llevaba puesta dejando su torso semidesnudo a vista de aquellos brillantes ojos violetas. Se inclinó nuevamente tomando una de las manos de Maki y llevándola hacia su propio cuerpo para después dejarla reposar sobre su pecho. –Adelante… tócame también…..- terminaba por decir Nico.

Maki con algo de inquietud, hizo caso a lo que la pelinegra le había dicho y con su mano rozaba la piel de Nico, desde su pecho hasta su estómago y vientre y de vuelta. Nico sabía que el cuerpo de Maki en si era más cálido que el de un humano cualquiera, pero en ese momento se encontraba más caliente de lo habitual, eso le parecía buena señal.

Una vez más enfoco su vista hacia los shorts de Maki y con completo cuidado introdujo su mano dentro de estos palpando de una manera sutil aquella zona, Maki se estremeció ante el contacto, y como reacción dio un ligereo brinco, cosa que la mayor noto de inmediato.

De nueva cuenta volvió a tocar aquel lugar sobre la roba interior de Maki quien esta vez había mantenido sujeta por los hombros a Nico, sensaciones nuevas comenzaba a experimentar. Otra opresión más sobre Maki quien mantenía sus manos aferradas a los hombros de Nico y trataba de controlarse. El sonar de algo filoso rosando el piso de madera se hacía presente en la habitación.

-tu cola está moviéndose demasiado, ¿escuchas como raspas el piso con ella?- susurraba Nico al oído de Maki quien respiraba pesadamente.

-…Es….está bien… puedo contenerla…. Eso….. Creo…..- contestaba Maki entre su respiración agitada.

Nico se separó ligeramente de la pelirroja para mirar su rostro, este estaba enrojecido y aún tenía signos de timidez en él, por lo que deposito un beso más sobre los labios de Maki y se atrevió a comenzar a introducir su mano directamente, tocando la entrepierna de la Elemtum que dio otro bruco salto ante el contacto.

-perdón Maki-chan…. ¿estás bien?- preguntaba la pelinegra a Maki que desviaba la mirada apenada.

-lo estoy- respondía sin más.

De nueva cuenta Nico manteniendo su contacto con aquella parte, comenzó a palparla con sus dedos, hasta ahora el cuerpo de Maki tenía reacciones normales, reacciones humanas ante las caricias, aquella parte de su cuerpo también había reaccionado igual, se sentía sumamente caliente y lubricado. Movía sus dedos de arriba abajo pretendiendo que Maki se comenzara a acostumbrar a las sensaciones y no reaccionara tan estrepitosa como anteriormente.

-No has hecho ruido alguno….. ¿De verdad se siente bien?- preguntaba Nico a Maki quien mantenía uno de sus brazos cubriendo su sonrojado rostro.

-…..Si, se siente…bien- afirmaba Maki sin retirar aquel brazo que cubría su rostro.

Nico tenía más confianza en ello, por lo que esta vez, comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en el interior de la pelirroja que se tensó de inmediato ante la acción. Nico comenzó a sentir aquel interior, por alguna razón había algo que le impedía seguir penetrando esa zona, no sabía que era, sin embargo la reacción de Maki al tocar esa barrera eran bastante positivas por lo que sin pensar comenzó a acariciarla.

-ah…. Mnn….. No….. Hagas eso…..- la voz de Maki decía aquello, pero Nico no escucho y continúo acariciando con su dedo aquella extraña barrera.

Le parecía tan extraño, era en ese momento cuando entendía un poco las palabras de Maki respecto a la diferencia de cuerpos, aunque no estaba muy segura que sería aquello, continuo acariciándolo, ya que parecía causarle placer a la pelirroja.

Sin aviso alguno, comenzó a bajar más los pantalones cortos de Maki pretendiendo quitarlos. Maki entendió que intentaba por lo que ayudo levantándose un poco para que estos bajaran por completo, fue así como Maki terminaba completamente desnuda sobre aquella cama y con Nico encima de ella tocándola a placer.

La pelinegra comenzaba a besar el estómago de Maki mientras mantenía sus dedos en su interior estimulándola, desde ya hace un tiempo atrás la pelirroja había comenzado a dejar escapar ligeros gemidos entre todas las acciones.

Los besos de Nico comenzaban a bajar cada vez más, hasta llegar al vientre de Maki, una vez ahí retiro sus dedos del interior de esta para sujetar sus piernas y abrirlas de par en par, quería averiguar cuanto podría resistir Maki sin excederse en ruido y reacciones.

-¿qu….que vas a ….. Hacer?- preguntaba Maki levantando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Nico quien solo le dedico una sonrisa.

Acto seguido Nico se atrevió a aventurar sus labios en aquella zona, sintiendo la contracción repentina en el cuerpo de Maki, la lleno de satisfacción aquella acción.

Esa sensación le resultaba bastante placentera a Maki, pero a la vez le era bastante extraña, era difícil contenerse ante la estimulación de los labios y lengua de Nico sobre aquella zona, por lo que con algo de esfuerzo la sujeto de los brazos y la levanto para separarla por completo de esa parte y detenerla de sus atrevidas acciones.

-eso… eso rebaso el límite de besos… ¡Idiota!- se quejaba de inmediato Maki, su rostro no podía estar más sonrojado.

Nico se sorprendió ante la acción de Maki, nunca lo espero y a la vez le termino pareciendo adorable.

-¿No se sintió bien?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta Nico, a lo que Maki se ruborizo aún más.

-Se sintió bien…. Pero…. No quiero que lo hagas más- respondía Maki entre su agitada respiración.

-bien, entiendo….. Ahora, ¿puedes bajarme?-pedía la mayor a Maki que lentamente comenzaba a bajarla para después soltarla y permitirle continuar.

A Nico le había justado llevar el control absoluto todo el tiempo, pero su cuerpo le comenzaba a pedir ser tocada también, por lo que comenzó a quitarse también la parte de abajo de sus ropas de dormir, Maki la ayudo a retirar su sujetador mientras que ella terminaba de retirar su ropa interior, de nueva cuenta se mostraba completamente desnuda frente a Maki, que esta ocasión, se permitió mirarla con detenimiento.

-es tan delgado y pequeño… es hermoso- decía aquello Maki pasando sus manos sobre los costados de Nico acariciando su blanca piel.

Nico sin decir nada se sentó sobre la pelvis de la Elemtum, a un costado de ella pudo sentir con su mano que descansaba la larga y mortífera cola de la pelirroja, aprovecho para tocarla y acariciarla también, amaba esa sensación que sentía al tocarla, era como acariciar una serpiente, siempre lo pensó.

-Maki-chan, Extiende tus piernas- pedía Nico a la menor, esta obedeció y extendió sus piernas, esa acción lograba hacerla sentir la entrepierna de Nico rosar la suya muy ligeramente, de nueva cuenta se comenzó a llenar de nervios.

Una vez que obtuvo lo que quiso, Nico poso esta vez sus manos sobre los hombros de Maki y comenzó a mover su cadera ligeramente, podía sentir cuan rígida se podía Maki ante cada rosa.

Sus movimientos eran rítmicos y comenzaban a estimularla también, eso estaba comenzando a tornarse bastante caluroso y estimativo para ambas, de nueva cuenta escuchaba el rosar de esa cola contra el piso, sin embargo no le tomo importancia y comenzó a acelerar su movimientos contra Maki.

-…Mnn…. ¿Se siente….. Bien?...Maki-chan…..- susurraba de nueva cuenta al oído de la pelirroja sin dejar de mover su cadera contra ella.

En respuesta Maki poso su manos sobre las piernas de Nico y a su vez comenzaba a besar su cuello, Nico podía sentir en contadas beses los colmillos de Maki rosar su piel, eso le causaba una sensación aún mejor, aun cuando dio un leve mordisco sobre este causándole un ligero dolor por lo filosos que eran aquellos colmillos.

El movimiento de su cadera se aceleraba una vez más, era rápido y rítmico, no podía creer cuan placentero podía sentirse aquello, involuntariamente comenzó a ser incluso brusca, pero para ninguna de las dos pareció así, se sentía muy cerca de terminar con aquello.

-ah…..AH! Maki-chan….. Maki….-gemía Nico mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Maki quien solo echaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba con sus ojos.

Nico solo sintió como su interior se contraía para después dejar de moverse y descansar sobre el cuerpo de Maki, este estaba sumamente caliente y apenas podía soportar su calidez, eso también había provocado que sudara más de lo esperado.

Ambas respiraban agitadas, Maki podía escuchar el acelerado latir del corazón de Nico sobre ella, aquello había sido bastante bueno para ella, había logrado disfrutarlo.

Nico logro recuperarse después de un momento, pero repentinamente sintió como Maki se movía haciéndola quedar recostada en la cama con ella encima.

-¿Ma…Maki-chan?- exclamaba Nico mirando con sorpresa las acciones de Maki.

-perdón Nico-chan… pero…. Aún no he tenido suficiente-decía Maki manteniendo su vista sobre la de Nico.

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a besar de nueva cuenta a Nico, dando ligeros mordiscos a sus labios mientras que a su vez la labia, no quería lastimarla como anteriormente. Con algo de brusquedad comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Nico dando un par de mordiscos más.

-AH!...GH!... Maki….- gimió de dolor Nico ante el perforar de aquellos colmillos sobre su piel, aunque no había sido nada profundo, una pequeña gota de sangre emano de aquella mordedura, cosa que Maki no desaprovecho la lamerla también. Esa sangre era de un ferroso y dulce sabor, era exquisito a su paladar.

Tomando desprevenida una vez más a la pelinegra la levanto de manera que esta quedara sentada de nueva cuenta sobre su pelvis, aprovechando aquello comenzó a imitar las acciones anteriores de la pelinegra lamiendo uno de sus pechos, evitando morder esta vez. Con su cola comenzó a acercar aún más a Nico contra su cuerpo. Por su parte Nico solo llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Maki, dejándose acariciar por esta, y aunque fuese algo brusca, se sentía bien.

-quiero escuchar tu voz- dijo Maki separándose del pecho de Nico y mirándola con aquellos penetrantes y brillantes ojos violeta, Nico solo trago saliva con pesadez, esperando la siguiente acción de Maki.

Maki la hizo colocarse esta vez de espaldas, y una vez hecho aquello, también se recostó de espaldas sobre Nico dando un par de besos y mordidas sobre la espalda de Nico quien solo aferraba sus manos contra la almohada en que se recargaba.

Maki aprovecho aquello, para que, de nueva cuenta, imitara las acciones de Nico dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de esta. Palpando aquella Zona consiguió por fin que Nico gimiera un poco. Aquello era buena señal, por lo que con sus dedos palpaba aquella zona, nunca había tocado algo así, era bastante cálido y a su parecer los fluidos que ahí estaban eran viscosos.

No quiso introducir sus dedos en el interior de Nico, simplemente porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, a cambio recordó lo que Nico había hecho con su boca, así que se decidió por hacerlo también, y beso tras beso por la espalda de Nico llego hasta sus glúteos dando un par de besos más.

-Espe….¿segura que quieres hacer eso?..- decía Nico que sentía los labios de Maki besar sus glúteos con suavidad.

-tú lo hiciste porque piensas que se siente bien, así que lo hare…- decía con completa confianza Maki a la pelinegra y lentamente.

Maki con su lengua comenzó a tener alcance en aquella zona percibiendo el tenue sabor salado de aquellos fluidos de Nico, esta última solo aferro sus manos aún más contra aquella almohada mientras dejaba escapar gemidos de sus labios.

Maki continuaba lamiendo mientras con sus manos acariciaba los costados de Nico, esta se removía en su ligar tratando de ahogar sus sonoros gemidos contra aquella almohada que tenía sujeta con necedad.

-Ah….Maki-chan… esto…. Es increíble…Mmn…..AH!- decía entre gemidos Nico mientras la pelirroja seguía lamiendo sui entrepierna y acariciaba sus costados, su piel se estremecía a cada momento.

Tras un tiempo corto trascurrido Maki se decidió a dejar de lado las caricias con su boca para volver hasta Nico y besarla nuevamente, podía ver cuán ruborizado estaba su rostro.

Aprovechando que la pelinegra seguía de espaldas a ella, su atrevió a acercar su cuerpo al de ella y una vez hecho unió tanto como pudo sus intimidades, estas volvían a rosarse más que antes.

-se gentil ¿está bien?- susurraba Nico al sentir las prontas acciones de Maki que solo deposito un beso más sobre su mejilla.

-lo intentare, pero por favor no te asustes…..- agrego aquello ultimo con tono temeroso Maki, Nico no entendió aquello ¿Por qué debería asustarse?

Maki hizo un par de movimientos para después terminar por posicionarse como ella lo deseaba, el primer movimiento pélvico se hizo presente.

-¡Ah!….espera…siento algo extraño…. Mnn…..ah….¿qué demo…?- decía entre ligeros gemidos Nico al sentir algo no muy grande ser ligeramente introducido.

-….está bien…no pasa nada…- decía Maki pretendiendo tranquilizarla, y una vez dicho eso comenzó a moverse contra Nico, fuese lo que fuese aquello lograba estimular a la pelinegra rápidamente.

Maki se movía rítmicamente, pero desde un principio apresuro sus movimientos, trataba de que sus embestidas no fueran tan rudas para Nico, sin embargo aquello se sentía tan bien que al contrario golpeaba un poco más fuerte que antes.

Sin cesar sus movimientos con su cadera, volvía a besar la espalda de Nico, haciendo un par de marcas más en esta, por su parte Nico solo mantenía su rostro hundido contra aquella almohada para evitar ser demasiado ruidosa.

-¡Mnnn!….Nico-chan…. Esto… se siente tan bien….- susurraba Maki cerca del oído de Nico para proseguir a lamerlo también, de nueva cuenta las mordidas volvían con más gentileza.

-…Maki-chan….. Se mas gentil… ah….Mn….AH!-decía entre gemidos Nico mientras volteaba su rostro hacia un lado para poder respirar mejor, fuese lo que fuese aquello que estaba haciendo Maki la llenaba de placer tras cada movimiento.

Maki estaba comenzando a dejar el control de lado, su mente solo era abarcada por el placer que sentía justo en ese momento, aquella cola dio un golpe contra el techo rasgando la pintura y el cemento de este, cada contracción significaba otro golpe de aquella mortífera cola contra el techo, Maki se percató de ello por lo que se detuvo.

-…ah… ¿Por qué te detienes?...- preguntaba Nico con un respirar sumamente agitado, Maki se separó de su cuerpo e hizo que Nico se volteara para quedar frente a frente otra vez.

-quería cambiar un poco, ¿está bien si continúo como hace un momento?- preguntaba Maki a la pelinegra que simplemente asintió.

-No estoy muy segura de que es lo que haces, pero me gusta, así que continuemos- daba pauta a Continuar, por lo que Maki de nueva cuenta, se colocaba entre las piernas de Nico y pegaba su cuerpo una vez más al de la pelinegra. De nueva cuenta sus intimidades quedaban lo más juntas posible y aquel extraño sentir en el interior de Nico se hizo presente otra vez.

-Mmn, está bien Maki-chan….. Continua…- pedía Nico a la pelirroja que sujetando una de las piernas de Nico y haciéndola hacia arriba comenzó a moverse otra vez.

Sus movimientos comenzaban de nueva cuenta rápidos, no podía evitar mover su cadera así, aquello que sentía era una sensación inexplicable, tanto que quería disfrutar de ella más y más.

Sus movimientos se aceleraban y se hacían más fuerte conforme pasaba el tiempo, sentía como el sudor corría por su mejilla y el cuerpo de Nico contraerse cada vez más.

-AH!...HGN!... Maki, estas golpeando muy fuerte…..MMN!- escucho decir aquello a Nico a su vez que esta se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros. Aquella cama en la que residían ambas se movía de la intensidad de los movimientos.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo, sentía que pronto no lograría contenerse por completo, por lo que solo termino por acelerar aún más sus movimientos contra Nico, tanto que la madera de aquella cama comenzaba a crujir entre la intensidad del movimiento.

El brusco movimiento de aquella cola, hacia un destrozo más en aquella habitación, parecía haber rasgado aún más el piso de madera.

-ya no….puedo…. retenerlo…- decía entre ligeros gemidos Maki aferrando su única mano libre a las sabanas de la cama.

Maki sentía que estaba por terminar aquello, al menos antes de que pudiese ocurrir un ''accidente'' por lo que hizo sus últimos movimientos aumentando la intensidad de estos, Nico solo aferro sus manos aún más contra la espalda de Maki a su vez que ahogaba un sonoro gemido mordiendo con fuerza el hombro de Maki. Esta última tras la última envestida logro que una de las patas de la no muy alta cama se rompiera, haciendo así que esta se inclinara hacia abajo ligeramente.

Los movimientos cesaban al fin, Nico sentía el cuerpo de Maki arder con ferocidad, tanto que comenzaba a sentir irritación por el gran calor que este emanaba. Su respiración estaba completamente desordenada y sentía sus piernas adoloridas así como su cadera adormecida, aquello había sido demasiado para ella.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio tratando de que su respiración se regulara, cosa que ocurría poco a poco.

-cielos…. Casi me partes en dos…..- se quejaba Nico después de haber logrado relajar más su cuerpo.

-lo siento…. No pude contener mi fuerza lo suficiente- se disculpaba la pelirroja tras un suspiro.

-dime algo….. ¿Qué diablos pusiste dentro?- preguntaba Nico sin vergüenza alguna, al contrario de la pelirroja que tras la pregunta se ruborizo.

-…na…nada, es mejor que no lo sepas- respondía Maki desviando la mirada en otra dirección.

-mmmmm vamos dime! Maki-chan- decía de manera infantil Nico mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de Maki, el cual ya había bajado de temperatura.

-déjame en paz!- se quejaba Maki ante la insistencia de Nico.

-espera…. ¿No será eso extraño que me impedía ir mas haya de tu interior? Quien diría que Maki-chan tenía algo así tan oculto- decía de manera burlona Nico a lo que Maki solo gruño.

-¡te dije que no éramos iguales! Agh! Por eso no quería hacerlo idiota!- se quejaba de inmediato Maki, Nico solo rio.

-está bien Maki-chan, no me desagrado en absoluto, de hecho…. Fue increíble- decía aquello Nico acurrucándose sobre el pecho de Maki, que solo la miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-eres tan molesta- terminaba por decir Maki envolviendo sus brazos en el cuerpo de Nico.

-yo también te amo, mi tonta alienígena-finalizaba Nico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

* * *

 **bueno, no se que decir... me siento extraña despues de haber escrito esto xD  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Eligeme a mi

**buenas noches gente sexy y pervertida, les traigo el siguiente cap de este fic lujurioso xD y sin mas que decir me retiro, necesito dormir mas ._.**

 **NozoEriUmi - ymuy hard xD**

* * *

-llegamos a un punto demasiado incomodo ¿Entienden? Esto si desde un principio ya parecía difícil, ¡Ahora lo es mucho más!- decía una Rubia con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro acorralada en un salón por dos de sus compañeras y amigas de M's.

-¿De quién crees que es la culpa Ericchi?- renegaba una peli morada a Eri.

-Es verdad…. Si tan solo, te….te hubieras decidido ya….. No tendríamos que pasar por esto- esta vez hablaba una peli azul, ella era la otra que acorralaba a Eri.

-¡Ya les dije que no sé a quién elegir!- volvía a decir Eri a ambas chicas que solo la miraron con más intensidad.

-Solo dinos, quien te gusta más ¿Umi-chan o yo?- preguntaba Nozomi a la rusa que solo pensó por un momento.

-Nozomi, eres madura, linda, sabia y me reconfortas con tu calidez, sin mencionar que me haces sentir segura a tu lado…..- decía aquello Eri pensativa, Nozomi no pudo evitar jactarse ante los cumplidos de Eri y mirar a Umi con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Por otra parte, Umi, es inteligente, reservada, tranquila y responsable, cuando estoy contigo siento que tengo energía para seguir con mi día- terminaba por decir Eri a lo que Umi se sonrojo ante los cumplidos y sonrió para si misma.

-E…Entonces… ¿Qui….Quien te gusta más?-preguntaba con timidez Umi y Eri solo miro con pena a ambas chicas.

-No lo sé…- fue la única respuesta de la rubia causando un suspiro de resignación a sus dos lindas pretendientes.

.

Eri se encontraba pensativa, ya desde hace varias semanas atrás había recibido la confesión de amor de sus dos amigas, Nozomi y Umi, respectivamente en ese orden. Aunque ese no era el problema, su verdadero problema es que tanto Nozomi como Umi le gustaban. Incluso se atrevía a pensar en que ese sentimiento era más fuerte que una simple atracción, un sentimiento propio ya de amor, pero ahí entraba el dilema nuevamente ¿a quién quería más?

Nozomi siempre había estado ahí para ella, sin importar que, y respecto a Umi, la chica la impulso a darle fin a la antigua Eri y desde que se había unido a M's, su relación creció considerablemente al grado de no saber que sentimiento albergar en su corazón.

-Esto apesta…..- decía desganada Eri quien tomaba el almuerzo con Honoka y Maki, quienes la ayudaban a ocultarse de esas dos insistentes chicas.

-Ya lo creo, me pasa igual con Nico y Rin…. Es todo un fastidio- decía aquello Maki soltando un suspiro similar.

-Yo no vivo nada similar, pero ¿Por qué no haces como Maki-chan, Eri-chan?- preguntaba Honoka a la rubia.

-¿Hacer que?- preguntaba Eri.

-Rechazar a ambas para evitarme problemas, aunque honestamente me siento un poco triste, es lo mejor y continuamos con nuestra amistad normal actualmente- era la respuesta de Maki tras tomar un bocado de su almuerzo.

-Rin y Nico son fuertes y positivas, en cambio Nozomi y Umi son tan… agh! No se atreverían a verme la cara si las rechazo y no quiero eso tampoco- decía Eri con frustración sujetando su cabeza.

-bueno, el tiempo te ayudara a decidir qué hacer…. O a rechazar a ambas- terminaba de hablar Honoka a la rubia que suspiro como tantas veces ese día escolar.

.

Eri tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y una de ellas era que hacer con el asunto de esas dos, ¿Era posible enamorarse de dos personas a la vez? Si lo era, pero para Eri era complicado tratar con eso, simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar y terminar, incluso ahora mismo se negaba a ir al salón del club, sin embargo no podían evadir sus actividades ya que ella siempre era quien decía que la práctica era importante y debían acatarse a las reglas del grupo.

-disculpen la tardanza, tuve que…- dijo aquello entrando al salón del club, sin embargo se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie ahí.

Solo se limitó a dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio al no ver a nadie ahí, simplemente entro y se acomodó en su lugar no sin antes percatarse de una nota sobre la mesa de reuniones.

-acompañe a Kotori-chan por la tela para nuestros siguientes vestuarios, se cancela la práctica por hoy. Firma Honoka- terminaba de leer la nota Eri y podría jurar que una gota resbalaba de su cien.

-¿Por qué no avisarme antes?- susurro aquello con cierta molestia y dejando la nota en la mesa se disponía a tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Justo cuando Eri llego hasta la puerta se topo con una de las chicas que hacia que su corazón se acelerara, esta oji verde tras abrir la puerta la miro con algo de sorpresa para después dedicarle una sonrisa amable como las que siempre acostumbraba.

-Ericchi ¿No ha llegado nadie aun?- preguntaba Nozomi a la rusa que solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-No, Honoka dejo una nota, diciendo que la práctica se cancela, estoy `por irme a casa- respondía Eri aun sin mirar a la peli morada que estaba frente a ella.

-ya veo…. En ese caso ¿Qué te parece ir a comer unos parfait? Ayer vi un cartel en la heladería que decía que había un sabor nuevo y quisiera probarlo- proponía Nozomi a Eri y esta tímidamente asintió.

-Su….supongo que no está de más, así que vayamos- fue la única respuesta de Eri que levantando la mirada le sonrió levemente a la mayor.

Ambas chicas salieron del cuarto del club, ninguna decía nada, solo caminaban a la par de la otra con completa tranquilidad. Incluso el silencio que las rodeaba era placido.

Eri volvió a preguntarse lo mismo por enésima vez en el día ¿A quién quería más? ¿Quién le gustaba más? Tal vez aquello se quedaría como un total misterio para ella, tal vez tan solo debía hacer lo mismo que Maki y así las cosas estarían mejor.

-¡Eri!- aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos y de inmediato se tensó así como su corazón de nueva cuenta comenzó a acelerarse, frente a ellas estaba la otra chica que la hacía suspirar, Umi.

-U…Umi ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Eri algo tímida a la morena que caminaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir conmigo a comprar un libro, ya que Honoka y Kotori cancelaron la práctica, pensé que tal vez podríamos dar un paseo también- proponía Umi ignorando por completo a la mayor de las tres que dejando de lado su molesta, más bien parecía incomoda.

-Lo siento Umi-chan, pero Ericchi y yo iremos a comer unos parfait a la plaza mayor- decía aquello Nozomi con tono triunfante.

-Bueno…. La librería a la que iremos también está ahí- respondía Umi con voz seria sin mirar a Nozomi.

-Ummmm ¿Chicas?- preguntaba Eri a ambas que parecían matarse con la mirada.

-Bueno…. Supongo que no quieres ir conmigo, puedes quedarte con Nozomi entonces- decía aquello Umi dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a marcharse, no fue hasta que sorpresivamente Eri la sujeto de la muñeca.

-Miren….. Podemos pasar a comer un helado las tres y después a la librería las tres…. ¿Está bien?- proponía Eri con cierto nervio en su voz pues parecía que ni Nozomi ni Umi aceptarían, sin embargo ambas chicas solo se miraron un breve momento para después suspirar resignadas y asentir.

Eri con un gran alivio interior sonrió más ampliamente y caminando en medio de ambas, se dirigieron a aquella plaza en la que pasearían un rato.

.

Llegaron juntas a la heladería y ordenaron cada quien un helado por separado, después de que Umi y Nozomi discutieran nuevamente por quien pagaría el de Eri y esta última pagara por sí misma, fueron a tomar asiento a una de las mesas para consumir el postre.

-¿Cómo está tu helado Ericchi?- preguntaba Nozomi a la rusa que daba un bocado a su copa de chocolate.

-está muy rico, creo que si sabe diferente al normal- respondía Eri son una sonrisa.

-Se ve bien….. ummm ¿Me das un bocado?- preguntaba esta vez Umi a lo que Eri se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Se…seguro….- fue la única respuesta de Eri quien tomando su cuchara le dio a probar a Umi, causando así irritación en cierta peli morada.

-Que injusta eres Ericchi, yo también quiero probar un poco- decía aquello Nozomi fingiendo llorar.

-Está bien, toma- ofrecía Eri a la mayor peso esta la detuvo primeramente son una traviesa sonrisa.

-Primero toma un bocado tu….. Ericchi- fueron las palabras de Nozomi tomando la cuchara y llevándola a los labios de Eri quien con un sonrojo un poco más notable acepto el bocado y así después de ello Nozomi llevo la cuchara a sus propios labios. Ahora quien comenzaba a irritarse era Umi.

-¡Prueba el mío Eri!... Estoy segura que te gustara- hablaba rápidamente Umi tomando un bocado de su propia copa y ofreciéndolo a Eri quien aún no terminaba el anterior que le había dado Nozomi.

-Esp… Bien- terminaba por aceptar Eri tomando el bocado de Umi y esta sonrió complacida, Nozomi no quería quedarse atrás.

-Ericchi prefiere la fresa antes que la vainilla ¿No es así?- decía aquello Nozomi tomando su copa y ofreciendo un bocado más a Eri que seguía con helado en su boca.

-Tengo…. Mucho…. En la boca…..!Ummm!...- exclamo, sin embargo Nozomi termino por meter aquella cuchara a la boca de Eri y esta incluso comenzó a sentir dolor en la cien por el frio del helado.

-a juzgar por su expresión creo que le gusto más el mío- respondía Umi mirando conflictiva a Nozomi quien la miro de igual manera.

-conozco más tiempo a Ericchi….. Conozco mas sus gustos- término por hablar Nozomi, después siguieron mirándose conflictivas.

-ah se congelo mi cerebro…. ¿Chicas? Ummmm tal vez sería bueno ir a la librería- proponía Eri observando como ambas chicas se observaban, no quería que ninguna de las dos se matara en público.

.

Esta vez, después del incidente en la heladería, entraron a una gran librería, donde Umi consiguió el libro que tanto quería rápidamente, sin embargo observaron un poco más.

-Eri ¿Qué opinas de este escritor, es bueno?- se acercaba Umi a la rusa que miraba una revista.

-Oh, es uno de mis preferidos, tiene buenas novelas ligeras- contestaba Eri, después tomo un libro más y se lo mostro a la morena. –Este es uno de mis preferidos, puedo recomendártelo- decía Eri con una sonrisa.

-es magnífico gracias Eri- tomaba el libro entre sus manos Umi, el simple hecho de que fuese Eri quien se lo recomendaba la hacía feliz.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que al final el policía le dispara a la doctora por proteger a su amada?- decía aquello Nozomi y Umi solo se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?- decía Umi decepcionada.

-¡Nozomi! No debes contarle el final- agregaba Eri mirando a la peli morada.

-Ese no es el final Ericchi, recuerda que después de meses la doctora sale de su coma y su amada la encuentra en el hospital y por fin son felices juntas- terminaba de decir Nozomi en tono burlón, a lo que Eri solo palmeo su rostro y Umi volvió a colocar el libro en el estante.

-creo que buscare otro después…. ¿Podemos irnos?- decía Umi con tono irritado a lo que las dos mayores solo asintieron.

Las tres chicas salieron de aquella plaza y se quedaron de pie frente a la parada de autobuses, ninguna decía nada, no fue hasta que….

-Te acompañare a casa Ericchi- decía aquello Nozomi y Eri solo asintió dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Pero Nozomi, si no mal recuerdo tienes que ir al templo, no te preocupes….. ¡Yo! Puedo llevar a Eri a su casa, tu puedes apresurarte- respondía esta vez Umi y Eri solo se puso tensa de nuevo.

-Hoy es martes, no me toca ir al templo, así que ¡Yo! Puedo llevar a Ericchi- respondía Nozomi a la morena.

-Chicas…. Puedo marcharme por mi cuenta a casa, así que ustedes vuelvan a la suya- decía Eri tratando de darle solución al problema, sin embargo, ninguna acepto.

-Está bien si no tengo de otra puedes venir también- decía Umi a Nozomi que solo le sonrió con conflicto.

-ah…. Que día…..- suspiro Eri caminando con cada una a su lado, manteniendo asi el ambiente conflictivo entre las tres.

.

Eri se sentía bien al estar en compañía de las dos chicas que revolvían sus sentimientos y su mente, pero así mismo la incomodidad no dejaba de estar presente para ella, era ahora que se sentía un poco más aliviada, pues por fin estaban paradas frente a la puerta de su apartamento. La rusa solo introdujo sus llaves y abrió la puerta, así mismo se giró para observar a las otras dos.

-gracias por este día….. Supongo….. Vuelvan con cuidado ¿Esta bien?- se pretendía despedir de ambas.

-que tengas buena noche Eri- se despedía Umi sonriéndole también.

-Te veré mañana… E-r-i-c-c-h-i- decía aquello de manera juguetona Nozomi y sin importarle la mirada de su rival se acercó hasta Eri y deposito un beso sobre la mejilla de esta, haciendo que las mejillas de la rubia se encendieran.

-ah…ummm…- fue lo único que pudo exclamar Eri tras el contacto, Nozomi sonrió complacida y Umi apretaba los puños.

-¡Estás jugando demasiado sucio Nozomi!- exclamaba Umi explotando al fin.

-Lo siento, si tú no eres capaz de hacer algo- contestaba Nozomi.

-Cla….Claro que puedo….- dijo aquello Umi en voz baja y acercándose rápidamente a Eri beso su otra mejilla de la misma manera que Nozomi, Eri sintió como el calor subía hasta su rostro y solo quedo sorprendida.

-Yo podremos que tu- dijo Nozomi y poniéndose frente a Eri, sujeto con ambas manos el rostro de la rusa y mirándola un par de segundos la acerco hasta ella y junto sus labios con los de la rubia que dejaba que su rostro se tornara completamente rojo.

-No…. ¡No me vas a ganar el amor de Eri!- exclamo aquello Umi y empujando a Eri dentro de la casa la hizo llegar hasta la sala y de un empujón más la tiro contra el sofá, así mismo se inclinó y junto sus labios con los de la rubia por primera vez.

Eri estaba completamente sorprendida, nunca pensó que esas dos chicas actuarían así, algo en su interior le decía que debían detenerlas de inmediato, pero… su cuerpo, quería ver hasta dónde estaban dispuestas a llegar.

Nozomi cerraba la puerta tras entrar también y miraba con el ceño fruncido a Umi quien aún besaba a Eri.

-Eso no es nada- fueron las palabras de la mayor y haciendo a un lado a Umi se acercó hasta Eri posando sus labios de nueva cuenta sobre los de la rubia, pero esta vez moviéndolos rítmicamente y tras un ligero mordisco se atrevió a introducir su lengua en la boca de la rubia, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa.

Umi se sentía demasiado avergonzada ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿De verdad quería tanto a Eri? Solo observaba como Nozomi devoraba la boca de esta y la rubia no protestaba para nada, no quería quedarse atrás….. Definitivamente no se quedaría atrás.

Umi con cierta timidez se acercó nuevamente hasta donde estaban esas dos y con manos temblorosas sujeto el moño verde en el cuello de Eri deshaciéndolo y tomándolo entre sus manos.

Nozomi se separó ligeramente de Eri dejando entre sus labios un rastro de saliva y miro a Umi y el objeto que tenía en sus manos, una idea se le vino fugazmente.

-Umi-chan… sujeta las manos de Ericchi- pidió Nozomi a la morena que al ver la expresión en el rostro de Nozomi entendió lo que pretendía y lo hizo sin pensar más.

-Ah…. Espe…..!Esperen! ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?- hablaba por fin Eri observando como Umi sujetaba sus manos y Nozomi con su listón de ella y el propio comenzaba a atar sus manos. Su corazón no podía acelerarse más, sabía que debió haberse detenido.

-Lo siento Ericchi…. Pero… no puedo contenerme más tiempo…. Y estoy segura que Umi-chan tampoco….- eran las palabras de Nozomi que terminaba por amarrar las manos de Eri y dio una ligera mirada a Umi.

-No….. Esto no está bien…. Basta de bromas- decía Eri y ninguna de las otras dos chicas hizo caso.

-Perdóname Eri….. Pero yo de verdad te quiero y te deseo…..- decía Umi acercándose hasta el rostro de Eri y tomándolo entre sus manos, una vez hecho volvió a juntar sus labios con los de la rubia succionando el inferior con gentileza, Eri solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

Por su parte Nozomi comenzó a desabotonar el saco de Eri y lo deslizo hasta donde su manos amordazadas se lo permitieron, así mismo, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la rubia dejando a la vista su torso y su sujetador.

-Ericchi tiene una piel realmente hermosa- decía Nozomi pasando su mano por el cuello de la rusa quien sus jadeos estaban siendo opacados por los labios de Umi que seguían besándola sin parar.

Nozomi acerco sus labios hasta el cuello de Eri y con lentitud comenzó a besarlo teniendo cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza con Umi. Podía sentir la suave textura de la blanca piel de Eri y como esta se erizaba tras el contacto de sus labios sobre ella.

Eri seguía removiéndose tratando de liberarse, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de ellas dos, menos lo que estaban haciendo justo ahora, sin embargo su corazón no se detenía así como las sensaciones en su estómago y vientre.

Umi se separó de ella, también dejando entre sus bocas un rastro de saliva, Eri pudo apreciar la mirada extasiada y llena de lujuria que Umi tenía, eso por alguna extraña razón comenzó a editarla.

Umi beso el mentón de la rusa y lentamente comenzó a descender por el cuello de está dando ligeros besos, mientras Nozomi con cuidado hacia una pequeña succión sobre la piel de Eri dejando así una pequeña pero notoria marca en el cuello de esta y satisfecha por su acción comenzó a descender más hasta el pecho de Eri topando con el sujetador de esta.

-Mmn….. Nozomi… no…- logro exclamar Eri viendo venir las acciones prontas de Nozomi.

-Esto te lo ganaste por no ser capaz de decidirte entre nosotras- decía aquello Nozomi y sujetando el borde del sostén blanco de Eri tiro de el hacia abajo descubriendo uno de los pechos de la rusa.

-qué bello color rosado tienes Ericchi….. Me tienta a probarlo…- fue lo único que dijo Nozomi mientras se aventuraba con su dedo a tocar el rosado pezón de la rusa haciendo círculos con él.

-ah… Nozomi….. Espera…..- dijo Eri, sin embargo fue completamente ignorada pues Nozomi dirigió sus labios hacia el pecho de Eri y comenzó a lamerlo con delicadeza, esto hizo que Eri dejara escapar un ligero gemido de sus labios.

Umi levanto la cabeza mirando el sonrojado rostro de Eri, después miro hacia abajo y noto a Nozomi quien lamia y besaba uno de los pechos de Eri, eso la sorprendió, sin embargo se armó del suficiente valor como para descender también.

-Umi… por favor… has que pare….- pedía Eri a la morena esta vez, sin embargo esta solo cerro los ojos y velozmente tiro del otro lado del borde del sostén de Eri colocando su boca también sobre el pecho de Eri quien gimió por segunda vez.

Eri dejaba de removerse, por alguna razón lo que Nozomi y Umi estaban haciéndole se sentía bien, por una parte Nozomi lamia y daba ligeros mordiscos, mientras que Umi solo lamia y succionaba.

-ah….. Mmn…Nozomi…. Umi…- decía con voz jadeante Eri mientras levantaba ligeramente la cabeza para notar a aquellas dos chicas jugando a placer con sus pechos.

Nozomi se separó del pecho que succionaba y comenzó a descender un poco más, con completo cuidado desabotono la falda de la rubia y la deslizo por sus piernas, despojándola así de su falda escolar, ahora la rubia dejaba ver sus blancas pantaletas con adornos encorselados.

-parece que Ericchi está disfrutando mucho de esto, sus bragas están mojadas ya- decía aquello Nozomi llamando la atención tanto de Eri como de Umi.

-No…Nozomi… eso ya es demasiado…..- decía Umi a la peli morada que solo sonrió.

-Si no quieres… más Ericchi para mí- decía aquello Nozomi inclinándose un poco disponiéndose a besar la intimidad de Eri sobre su ropa interior.

Eri se sacudió violentamente al sentir los labios de Nozomi tocar su intimidad, aunque fuese solo sobre la ropa el contacto seguía siendo evidente y por ende el movimiento que esta hacía con sus labios sobre ella.

Umi solo observaba con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro lo que Nozomi estaba haciendo, comenzaba a sentir inquietud en su vientre bajo al ver aquella escena y solo logro sonrojarse aún más, pero no dejaba de observar.

Nozomi empujaba ligeramente su lengua contra aquella zona, Eri solo dejaba salir ligeros gemidos tras cada rose y comenzaba a removerse otra vez.

-…Mn….. Es tan vergonzoso… Mnnn…- exclamaba aquello Eri, sin embargo la manera en que hablo hizo que tanto Umi como Nozomi la miraran con sorpresa en su rostro, Eri estaba llorando.

-¡Nozomi, ya no hagamos esto!- exclamo rápidamente Umi al ver un par de lágrimas caer de los ojos de Eri, estos permanecían cerrados.

-Ericchi…..yo…. lo siento mucho….. yo no quería hacerte llorar….- rápidamente se acercó Nozomi hasta la rubia junto con Umi, la rusa solo respiraba con dificultad.

-Tontas… las dos… ¡son unas idiotas injustas!- exclamaba Eri abriendo los ojos y mirando con sus ojos cristalinos a ambas chicas, parecía enojada.

-¿Injustas?- preguntaba Umi.

-Las dos aprovechándose de mi…. Yo… ummm…. Yo también quiero… to…tocarlas…..-aclaraba Eri y un alivio repentino recorrió tanto a Nozomi como a Umi, por un momento creyeron que Eri las odiaría por lo que estaban asiéndole.

-Ericchi…. Debiste decírnoslo- decía Nozomi con una risa nerviosa en su voz, realmente se había asustado por la anterior reacción de Eri.

Umi se acercó un poco más a la rubia y comenzó a desatar sus manos, Eri sentía alivio al sentir sus manos libres, realmente Nozomi había apretado un poco fuerte, además desde hace un buen rato se moría por tocar a esas dos también.

Eri logro incorporarse y así miro un breve momento a Nozomi y Umi que estaban de rodillas frente a ella, lentamente se acercó a ambas y poso cada una de sus manos sobre la cintura de ellas y comenzó a besar primeramente a Nozomi, para después besar a Umi.

Tanto Umi como Nozomi comenzaban a desabotonar sus sacos y después del saco, se quitaron también la camisa de vestir blanca, de esta manera su torso quedaba casi desnudo.

Nozomi tras el beso comenzó a rodear a Eri, de manera en que pudiera llegar a la espalda de esta, por su parte Umi se recorrió al frente de la rusa dejándola así en medio de ambas.

Umi comenzaba a besar otra vez el pecho de Eri y descendía lentamente hacia su cadera, con cierta timidez poso una de sus manos sobre la intimidad de Eri moviendo sus dedos sobre las bragas de esta, la rusa solo la sujeto por los hombros sintiendo el placentero tacto.

Nozomi dio un par de mordiscos al cuello de Eri descendiendo por su espalda y llegando a sus glúteos, una vez ahí, sujeto el borde de las bragas de Eri y comenzó a deslizarlas, Umi retiro su mano para que esto fuese posible.

-Ericchi tiene un bonito trasero, le daré muchos besos- eran las palabras de Nozomi que lentamente daba ligeros besos sobre los glúteos de Eri quien nuevamente dejo escapar un par de gemidos.

-Ah…..Umn….. Nozomi idiota…- era lo único que decía Eri.

-Yo ummmm también, te daré muchos besos…- decía esta vez Umi quien con cierta timidez comenzó a acerar su rostro a la intimidad de Eri.

La rubia solo se puso nerviosa, sentía el respirar de ambas contra los lugares más íntimos de su cuerpo.

-¡Ah!...Agh….!AHA! no….- dejo escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir como las lenguas de ambas chicas se adentraban a estimularla de una manera muy increíble, esa sensación era sumamente increíble y sumamente lasciva a su parecer, pero aquello se sentía tan bien que solo poso una de sus manos hacia adelante sobre la cabeza de Umi y la otra hacia atrás sobre la cabeza de Nozomi.

Umi movía su lengua en círculos en aquella zona, mientras que daba ligeras succiones y presiones con sus labios, por otro lado Nozomi solo jugaba con su lengua de un lado a otro y en círculos, tras trascurrir un rato incluso comenzó a tocar a la rubia con uno de sus dedos aumentando así su placer.

-Eri…- susurraba Umi incorporándose y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Eri para unir una vez más sus labios, Eri correspondió al beso pero prefirió dirigir sus manos a la espalda de Umi donde encontró el broche de su sostén y se deshizo de el. Separándose ligeramente, por fin veía el torso desnudo de Umi quien desviaba la mirada.

Nozomi se incorporaba también de nueva cuenta se aventuraba a dar mordiscos al cuello de Eri quien estaba besándose con Umi, aprovecho la distracción para hacer que los cuerpos de ellas dos se juntaran lo suficiente y una vez lo logro dirigiendo una mano a cada una la llevo hasta la entrepierna de ambas.

-¡Ah!...¿Nozomi?- exclamaba sorprendida Umi al sentir el contacto.

-Umi-chan también necesita algo de cariño ¿No?- decía Nozomi sonriéndole a la morena que solo se abrazó a Eri con vergüenza y ahogando sus ligeros gemidos que comenzaban a salir tras sentir como Nozomi jugaba con su clítoris.

Nozomi comenzó a hacer que Eri se inclinara sobre la morena, una vez lo logro, se sintió triunfante de la posición que habían logrado, Umi estaba recostada, sobre ella estaba Eri y sobre Eri estaba Nozomi.

Eri sin siquiera decir nada dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de Umi quien dejó escapar un gemido más, a su vez Nozomi sujetando la cadera de Eri y con completo cuidado comenzó a introducir sus dedos en el interior de la rubia quien tembló por un momento.

-Ah….Nozomi… se gentil…- gemía Eri al sentir como Nozomi estaba penetrándola y movía con sutileza sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella.

Eri siguió el ejemplo de Nozomi y con cuidado introdujo uno solo de sus dedos en el interior de Umi quien frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la acción.

-….Mnm… Ah… Umi…. ¿Duele?- pregunto entre ligeros gemidos Eri a la peli azul que solo negó con la cabeza.

Ahí las tres chicas estaban estimulándose, pues Nozomi a pesar de que Eri no estuviera tocándola directamente la dejaba rosar su entrepierna contra sus glúteos lo cual lograba hacer que Nozomi también sintiera placer.

Eri tenía su mirada completamente clavada a la de Umi quien también comenzaba a asentir sus ojos llorosos y una pequeña lágrima resbalaba de ellos, Eri solo se inclinó para besar sus lágrimas y después dirigirse hasta sus labios para besarla una vez más

-Ah….Eri…..!Eri!...- gemía Umi aferrando sus manos a la espalda de la rubia quien frunció ligeramente el ceño, pues la morena la había rasguñado un poco.

-esto se siente tan bien….. Mnn…- decía aquello Nozomi dirigiéndose a besar una de las orejas de Eri quien solo soltó un gemido más al sentir el contacto de los labios de Nozomi sobre su oído.

-Nozomi….. Quiero tocarte también….- pedía Eri girando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Yo?...- preguntaba sorprendida Nozomi.

Eri se incorporó y se giró para sujetar a Nozomi de los hombros y hacerla recostarse, Umi también se incorporó y ayudo a Eri a sujetar a Nozomi.

-¡Esperen!...yo estoy bien así….- decía aquello Nozomi, sin embargo ninguna de las dos chicas la escucho pues mientras Eri sujetaba una de sus piernas, Umi tiraba del cordón de las bragas de Nozomi para retirarlas.

-Nozomi también tiene un bonito color aquí- decía Eri inclinándose ligeramente depositando un beso sobre una de las piernas de Nozomi.

Umi comenzó a imitar a la rubia y besaba su otra pierna, entre más descendían más abrían las piernas de Nozomi, hasta que llegaron a las ingles cada quien.

-… sean gentiles…-Eran las únicas palabras de Nozomi que esperaba el contacto de ambas chicas.

Con un poco de dificultad Eri y Umi se sincronizaron para ser capaces de tocar con sus lenguas la intimidad de Nozomi quien no pudo evitar gemir tras el contacto.

-Ah…..Umn… ¡MNN!...!AHA!... chicas…- gemía sonoramente Nozomi pues ambas chicas hacían un movimiento rápido en el que aprovechaban para que sus lenguas también se tocaran.

Eri mientras lamia se aventuró a introducir dos de sus dedos en el interior de Nozomi que solo arqueo la espalda ante la sensación de ser penetrada también. Umi decidió centrarse en el clítoris de Nozomi dándole ligeras succiones y lamiéndolo mientras que Eri se había limitado a simplemente mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de la mayor, esta solo se aferraba con fuerza al tapiz del sofá.

-Estoy llegando a mi límite….. ah….- decía Nozomi a ambas chicas quienes lentamente dejaron sus acciones de lado para incorporarse.

-Yo también…- agregaba Umi respirando jadeante.

-Bien entonces terminemos juntas- aclaraba Eri a ambas que esperaron a ver las acciones prontas de Eri.

Eri se recostó y entre sus piernas se colocaba Nozomi uniendo lo más cerca posible sus intimidades, por otra parte Eri hizo que Umi se colocara de espaldas a ella y sujetando su cadera la atrajo hacia sí misma para ser capaz de su intimidad.

-Bien…. Comenzare a moverme….- decía Nozomi comenzando a mover su cadera contra Eri, esta dio un ligero gemido tras sentir el rose de Nozomi contra ella, así ella comenzó a jugar con su lengua sobre el clítoris erecto de Umi y esto provoco que también gimiera Umi.

Nozomi comenzaba a gemir al igual que Umi, por su parte Eri era silenciada gracias a las acciones que hacía con Umi, pero sin lugar a dudas, las embestidas de Nozomi la comenzaban a enloquecer, simplemente se sentía realmente bien.

Nozomi comenzaba a acelerar el movimiento de sus caderas contra Eri, esta solo se aferraba a las piernas de Umi y la atraía un poco más a sí misma para tener un mejor alcance a la intimidad de la morena y Umi solo cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como los labios y lengua de Eri la estimulaban tras cada segundo.

Nozomi miraba a Umi y está también abría los ojos para mirarla, ambas estaban jadeantes y sus gemidos se escapaban de sus labios, pronto, muy pronto estarían por llegar al clímax.

-Umi-chan…-

-Nozomi….-

Rápidamente ambas se aceraron lo suficiente como para lograr besarse, esta sería una ocasión únicamente especial, donde el placer las llevaba a aquello, aun siendo rivales, el beso que se daban era tan apasionado como el que le dio cada una a Eri.

Nozomi ceso sus movimientos sintiendo como su interior se contraía y a su vez daba paso al esperado clímax, al igual que Nozomi Eri y Umi dejaban que todo aquello fluyera llegando a su fin.

.

Las tres chicas se encontraban relajadas recostadas sobre el gran sofá, ninguna decía nada, solo trataban de asimilar lo sucedido, a excepción de Umi que ocultaba con completa vergüenza su rostro contra uno de los cojines.

-Y… ¿Quién lo hizo mejor?-

-¿Qué? ….. No preguntes eso Nozomi….-

-entonces después de esto… debes saber a quién quieres elegir-

-¿Umi tu también?-

-vamos Ericchi, te gustamos ambas pero…. Alguien debe gustarte más….-

-es verdad, así que decide ahora….-

-yo…. Creo que….. Me gustan ambas por igual…..-

-¿Qué? Eso no se puede….-

-lo siento….-

-bueno no me importaría compartir momentos como estos con Umi-chan-

-¡Nozomi!-

-para ser honesta… a mi tampoco me molestaría….-

-ah…. Las dos son unas pervertidas….. bueno, al menos no tengo que decidir ya-

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿Que prefieren para la siguiente?  
**

 **-NicoMakiEri  
-HonoKotoUmi  
**

voten :3


	6. Chapter 6 Enemy mine Extra 2 NicoMaki

**buenas tardes sexys y pervertidos lectores, les traído aquí un capitulo mas de este Fic, pero cave aclarar algunos puntos:**

 **-Es un capitulo derivado de otro fic mio llamado Enemy mine, pueden encontrarlo en mi biografia para los que gusten.**

 **-Yuri hard entre Humano/Extraterrestre**

 **-raro y bizarro en lo que cave xD**

 **Sin mas me retiro y que estén bien :3**

* * *

Una noche de reuniones, una noche que había llamado al amor, esa noche que para Nico había sido la más feliz de su vida adulta, ¿porque? muy simple, su amada había vuelto a su lado.

esa amada que no pertenecía a su mundo, esa amada que ella creyó llegaría a conquistar su mundo, pero solo conquistó su corazón, su amada Elemtum Maki.

ambas caminaban de regreso al hogar de Nico, la pelinegra se sentía feliz y llena de energía, solo miraba de reojo a la pelirroja que llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Dia, esta se había terminado dormida tras la reunión de las chicas.

Nico llegó hasta la puerta de su hogar y abrió, se quedó un breve momento y miró de reojo a la pelirroja, esta estaba de pie observando el rostro dormido de Día, su mirada era realmente a pasible.

-Maki... vamos a dejarla a su habitación- Fueron las palabras de Nico y la pelirroja sólo asintió.

Una vez que ambas llegaron a habitación de la pequeña pelinegra Nico encendió una lámpara de noche y Maki recostó a Dia en la cama .

Nico observaba con ternura a la pelirroja sentada a la par de la cama observando a su pequeña hija, cuando era una adolescente nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que un ser de otro planeta conquistaría su corazón, incluso cuando convivió con la primitiva pelirroja pensó si quiera en que terminaría enamorada de ella... y se miraba ahora, no sólo la amaba, ahora tenían también a una hija.

-¿Quién pensaría que un monstruo como yo podría tener a una hija tan hermosa?-decía aquellas palabras Maki mientras acariciaba el largo y negro cabello de la pequeña Dia.

-Maki-chan podrá ser gruñona... tal vez acabo con muchas vidas y con un planeta entero... pero, también me salvo la vida Muchas veces, sin mencionar que diste la vida por Eri y por mi amado planeta... enmendaste tus errores, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, aquí conmigo y con nuestra pequeña Dia- decía aquello Nico acercándose a la pelirroja y acariciando su cabello.

-El viaje fue cansado... me encantaría poder descansar a tu lado...- Pedía Maki mientras tomaba la mano de Nico y la colocaba sobre su mejilla sintiendo la calidez de su amada Nico.

-como ordene mi princesa Elemtum- finalizo Nico levantándose y yendo de la mano con la pelirroja hasta la habitación perteneciente a la mayor.

.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban recostada en aquella cama boca arriba, Nico acariciaba el cabello de Maki así como aquella extremidad gruesa y escamosa que la pelirroja meneaba muy ligeramente sobre la orilla de la cama.

-Se siente tan bien... Siempre e pensado que tu cola se siente como una serpiente- hablaba Nico mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello y cola de la pelirroja que solo se mantenía abrazando a Nico.

-¿tan agradable es?... -Preguntaba Maki quien no se movía de su posición.

-Bueno, dejando de lado la cola, y tu mal genio, Maki es una mujer hermosa, incluso más que Muchas otras mujeres humanas - decía aquello Nico acurrucándose más en Maki.

-Tu también eres hermosa- agregaba Maki sin moverse de su posición.

-Por supuesto, soy Yazawa Nico, ninguna otra criatura te hubiera dado una hija tan hermosa- decia la mayor orgullosa.

-mi pequeña Dia... aun sigo pensando ¿cómo sucedió? sólo recuerdo intimar contigo una sola vez- se preguntaba la Elemutum y Nico río.

-Bueno Maki-chan, cuando papá y mamá se aman mucho se besan, y después comienzan a tocarse sus...-bromeaba Nico con la pelirroja que solo la irrumpió.

-Ya se cómo sucedió, a lo que me refiero es... ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?-se volvía a preguntar Maki pensativa.

\- Bueno... en ese momento pudo comenzar una guerra más y no te hubieras dado cuenta - decía graciosa Nico y Maki sólo se pudo ruborizarse.

-entonces fue accidental- agregaba la pelirroja y se volteaba avergonzada, dándole la espalda a Nico.

Nico se giró para mirar a la pelirroja y se acercó hasta ella abrazándose a la espalda de está colocando sus manos en la cintura de la Elemtum.

-Fue el accidente más hermoso que pudimos tener Maki... ¿no crees eso también? - eran las palabras de Nico que susurraba al oído de Maki y esta solo se estremeció.

-¿Porque no te volteas y me miras, quiero asegurarme que el hecho de que estés aquí a mi lado no es un sueño... quiero ver que de verdad mi salvaje Maki-chan está aquí ... a mi lado- volvía a susurrar Nico y Maki con un rubor apoderado de sus mejillas se giraba lentamente para ver a la pelinegra.

Ambas se miraban con intensidad, reflejando ese amor que ambas se tenían, un amor que perduró por ocho largos años y que viajaba millones de kilómetros en el espacio para llegar hasta cada una. Maki sólo se aventuró a acariciar la mejilla de Nico sin retirar su mirada de ella.

-No es un sueño... y si lo es... tampoco quiero despertar nunca...- Susurro Maki acercándose lentamente a la mayor.

Nico sentía como los nervios lograban invadirla, No era capaz de creer todavía que su amada Maki estaba a su lado a punto de besarle como tiempo atrás.

unos segundos fueron suficientes para que sus labios se juntarán en un juego rítmico y veraz en el que ambas disfrutaban la calidez de la otra.

-Te amo Maki-chan... te amo...- decía entre el beso Nico y sujetaba el rostro de Maki con sus manos.

Nico fue levantándose poco a poco para que de esa manera fuera subiéndose lentamente sobre Maki quien solo era guiada por aquel apasionado y suave beso.

Nico logró su objetivo y tras separarse brevemente de la pelirroja, se sentó en el regazo de esta y la miraba entre la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación.

-Espere tantos años... Solo para tenerte otra vez...- volvía a decir Nico y tras sus palabras volvía a juntar sus labios con los de Maki que no se oponía en absoluto.

Nico acariciaba las mejillas de Maki y esta acariciaba los costados de Nico, subiendo y bajando lentamente hasta sus piernas y acariciándolas también, todo mientras sus labios se mantenían en una unión y movimiento también. La pelirroja podía escuchar el palpitar acelerado en el pecho de ambas, un sonido que la hacía emocionarse más y que su estómago sintiera inquietud.

La mayor comenzaba a querer un poco más que solo besarse, así que lentamente dirigió sus manos hacia los broches metálicos en el torso de Maki para comenzar a abrirlos, pero estos no parecían abrirse en absoluto, por lo que separándose del beso de Maki concentraba toda su atención a aquellas extrañas vestimentas.

-Diablos... no se abren...- maldecía por lo bajo y Maki en reacción sólo rió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- Preguntaba Maki a la pelirroja y esta solo suspiro.

-¿Podrías abrirlo? este uniforme realmente es extraño - Pedía la pelinegra y Maki sólo sonrió ante la expresión ansiosa de Nico para después comenzar a quitar los broches metálicos de sus ropas.

Una vez Maki se deshizo de los broches en su uniforme, Nico comenzaba a deslizar la pesada prenda que cubría el torso de Maki dejando a la vista el torso semidesnudo de la pelirroja, ahí Nico pudo observar una gran cicatriz más en el pecho de Maki.

-esto... es lo que quedo de ese disparo... ¿Verdad?- Preguntaba Nico pasando sus dedos sobre la cicatriz mirándola con detenimiento, el recuerdo de haber visto el cuerpo sin vida de Maki gracias a ese disparo volvió a su mente y un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Oye. ... estoy viva, Kotori llegó a tiempo... Sigo aquí a pesar de todo ¿entiendes? Está marca no debería significar nada, como el resto de las que hay en mi cuerpo... nunca más- dedica va aquellas palabras Maki mientras con sus manos acariciaba el rostro de Nico que tenía un semblante triste.

-De acuerdo...- fue la única respuesta de Nico antes de inclinarse sobre Maki y volver a juntar sus labios con un beso más profundo, uno donde sus lenguas comenzaban a tocarse sutilmente.

Maki aprovechó el momento para comenzar a introducir sus manos bajo la camisa de Nico y comenzar a tentar la cálida piel de la mayor que solo logró estremecerse. Mientras tanto Nico comenzaba a guiar sus labios hacia el cuello de Maki, dando ligeros mordiscos y succiones a su piel, estremeciéndose también.

Maki levantaba la camisa color rosa de Nico para retirarla, está la ayudó levantando los brazos para permitir que esta sal era, quedando así, igual que Maki, con torso semidesnudo, al fin la Elemtum podía observar el emblema colgante en el cuello de Nico.

-Más. ... quiero recorrer más de tu piel...- susurraba Nico colocando sus manos sobre los pecho de Maki y esta solo la observaba con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Estas segura?- Preguntaba Maki, era más que obvio que estaba avergonzada... pero también quería más.

Nico no respondió simplemente se inclinó para comenzar a besar otra vez el cuello de Maki y con sus manos comenzaba a retirar el sujetador de la menor, agradecía que este no fuera complicado como la fornitura de hace un momento.

Poco a poco Nico comenzaba a descender del cuello de Maki hasta su pecho de nueva cuenta, al ritmo en que sus labios descendían, también deslizaba fuera el sujetador de Maki, dejándola con el torso completamente descubierto.

-tu piel... aun con todas esas marcas. . Sigue siendo suave y pálida. ... sin mencionar el rosado de tus pechos...- susurraba Nico antes de introducir en su boca uno de los pechos se Maki.

La pelirroja sólo se estremeció ante el contacto y se inquietó al sentir su entrepierna sumamente caliente y en poseso de erguirse.

-se... se siente bien...- decía por lo bajo Maki mientras sujetaba las piernas de Nico y lentamente subía sus manos por debajo de la falda de la mayor.

-¡espera Maki!... esta ocasión... quiero que te quedes quieta... por favor...- Pedía Nico a la Elemtum que solo miro con ansiedad a la pelinegra.

-mnnn. ... de acuerdo, solo por esta vez- contestaba Maki y dejaba reposar sus manos sobre las caderas de Nico que continuo besando y lamiendo sus pechos.

Nico lentamente, mientras continuaba con el juego de labios sobre el torso de Maki, comenzó a descender una de sus manos un poco más hasta toparse con el cinturón metálico de Maki, esperaba poder retirarlo con más facilidad. lo movió un par de veces sin éxito, no fue hasta que Maki se deshizo de el que pudo continuar.

Lentamente introducía su mano en la parte más íntima de Maki, palpaba que está estaba lista para proseguir, por lo que, con sumo cuidado, introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de Maki, pudo sentir como esta se tensó ligeramente.

De nueva cuenta se topaba con aquella barrera que le impedía avanzar más, así que comenzó a acariciarla, sabía que significaba aquello para Maki, y como espero, al levantar la mirada para ver el rostro de Maki, esta estaba con los ojos cerrados presionando ligeramente entre sus manos las cobijas de aquella cama.

-¿Se siente bien?- Preguntaba Nico a la pelirroja que solo asintió con un respirar pesado.

Nico volvió su vista hacia abajo mirando su mano indio duda en los pantalones de la extraterrestre que dejaba salir muy tenues gemidos tras cada caricia de Nico sobre su órgano más íntimo.

-...Ni...Nico-chan. ... bésame... ah...- Pedía Maki tratando de permanecer silenciosa.

Nico, sin dejar de hacer círculos en el interior de Maki se acercó a ella para volver a besarle, podía sentir como el calor en ella comenzará a aumentar, por ende, comenzaba a sudar.

el corazón de Maki latía demasiado rápido, aquello sólo significaba una cosa, y es que no podría mantener por más tiempo aquel órgano escondido.

-Nico-chan. ... dame un momento... estoy en mi límite, por favor- Pedía Maki a la pelinegra que solo ponía mala cara y besaba de nueva cuenta a Maki sobre el cuello y siendo más fuertes succiones y mordiscos.

-Nop... quiero explorarte bien esta vez... quiero saber con que se supone que te reproduces, así que por favor, solo relájate- negaba la petición Nico y volvía a lo suyo.

Maki sólo sentía aquellas caricias en su cuerpo que la enloquecía y los labios de Nico devorando su cuello sin piedad.

-ah...Ni...Nico-chan. ... ¡Nico-chan!...- exclamaba Maki aflojando su cuerpo dejando que aquella parte comenzará a erguirse.

Nico se sorprendió al sentir como sus dedos eran expulsados del interior de Maki y como aquella parte sobresalía.

-increíble... tu cuerpo es tan... singular- eran las únicas palabras de Nico tras separar sus labios de la piel de Maki y mirarla, podía notar el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja y un sonrojo aún más notorio.

-Idiota. ...-Fue la única respuesta de Maki que desviaba la mirada de la de ojos carmín.

-está bien Maki-chan ... toda tu, me encantas...- fue lo único que dijo Nico acariciando de nueva cuenta el rostro de Maki.

Ahora que la mayor había conseguido lo que quería ¿cómo debía tratar aquella parte? aún no estaba segura de cómo funcionaba exactamente, y le causaba cierto temor hacer algo que no le gustará a Maki o que pudiese lastimarla.

Nico pensó en algo, por lo que se deshizo de su falda y el resto de su ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda frente a la pelirroja, acto siguiente volvió a sentarse sobre el regazo de Maki sintiendo aquella parte de la pelirroja contra su entrepierna.

Nico lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas rosándose contra Maki que de nueva cuenta comenzaba a gemir levemente mientras se aferraba a las sábanas y mantenía su mirada fija en su amada.

Aquello se sentía bien para ambas, era una buena manera de estimularse mutuamente y mantener el contacto visual con la otra, Nico de nueva cuenta se inclinaba sobre Maki para seguir besando la, esto sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

La vergüenza en Maki se comenzaba a marchar, su mente se llenaba con locura de pasión, lo único que podía asimilar en ese momento era que Nico y ella estaban haciéndolo otra vez, después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentir el apasionado amor de Nico sobre todo su cuerpo.

La cola de Maki comenzaba a menearse más constantemente y se podía escuchar rosar con la filosa punta el piso.

-Nico-chan. ... apresúrate- susurraba entre el beso Maki.

-que impaciente eres -contestaba Nico con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra dejaba de mover su cadera para levantarse un poco. con sumo cuidado sujeto aquella parte de Maki y la colocó de la manera mas sutil posible, contra si misma, una vez lo logro comenzó a introducirla en su interior, aquella sensación le causó un tenue dolor para después sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía.

-ah... Maki-chan. ... Creciste un poco... Mnn...- decía tras un ligero gemido la pelinegra para después terminar lo más unida posible a la Elemtum.

Maki sentía aquel interior de la pelinegra demasiado caliente, no tanto como si misma, pero lo estaba, incluso sentía como aquel interior daba ligeras presiones a su cuerpo, lo cual la estimulaba también.

Nico comenzó a mover otra vez sus caderas con lentitud de modo en que Maki entrará y saliera de ella.

-ah... mnnn se siente bien... Maki-chan...- gemía levemente Nico mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Maki, de esta manera podría moverse sin perder el equilibrio.

Maki colocaba sus manos sobre las caderas de Nico, podía apreciar el hermoso cuerpo de su amada moverse de arriba a abajo presionándose contra si misma. Su corazón mantenía su ritmo acelerado y su vientre y estómago sentían un cosquilleo indescriptiblemente placentero. La pelinegra sentía igual, incluso la necesidad de ir más rápido, por lo que flexionando más sus piernas comenzó a moverse más rápido.

-ah... Nico-chan. ... Más rápido. ... muévete más. ... rápido- Pedía Maki tras dejar escapar un gemido más.

Nico obedeció y aumento aún más el ritmo de sus caderas. podía sentir como en su vientre se acumulaba una sensación extraña, ella sabía lo que significaba, pronto llegaría el clímax. término aferrando sus manos aún más sobre los hombros de Maki.

-Ah ... Maki, voy a ...¡Ah!- decía y tras un gemido más sonoro se detuvo Nico, sintiendo como aquella opresión en su vientre era liberada.

respirando con dificultad, la mayor Se retiró de encima de Maki y se recostó a un lado, aun se mantenía esa sensación placentera en su interior.

-¿Estas bien Nico-chan?- Preguntaba la pelirroja a su amada que solo giro su cabeza.

para verla.

-Estoy de maravilla... te amo Maki-chan- decía con una sonrisa Nico a la pelirroja y volvía a acercarse para besar se labios.

-también te amo, mi Nico-chan- agregaba Maki sonriéndole a la pelinegra.

-supera. ...¿qué es esto? ...ah... Maki... ¿no estas satisfecha todavía? - Preguntaba Nico al notar que Maki seguía erguida.

-ah!... no... yo emm... solo si espero un par de minutos volverá a la normalidad. ... no te preocupes- decía apenada la pelirroja cubriéndose.

-Si no estás satisfecha, no me importaría continuar, así que... sigamos- decía Nico con una gran sonrisa y Maki no pudo resistirse ante la calurosa sugerencia.

-Pero si seguimos voy a... ¡Espera! ¿ que haces?- Preguntaba Maki al ver como Nico descendía hasta su estómago no sin antes sujetar la intimidad de Maki.

-No te quedaras así- Fueron las únicas palabras de Nico quien sin cuidado alguno, dio un par de besos más sobre el estómago de Maki hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Maki sólo aferro sus manos contra aquella cama, sintiendo como Nico la ponía dentro de su boca, aquello le era una sensación incómoda y muy placentera a la vez.

-Nico... no... mnnn !ah!...eso no... ah...¡AHA!...mmm...- gemía Maki de una manera sonora, sin embargo Nico alcanzó a cubrir su boca con una de sus manos.

a Nico no le incomodaba aquello, de hecho le parecía curioso que los fluidos de Maki no tuvieran ningún sabor y color, ella deseaba explorar más.

Maki se sentía sumamente avergonzada por lo que Nico estaba haciéndole, así que alcanzó a sujetarla de los brazos y la levantó separándola de aquella parte.

-eso... ¡eso no lo hagas!... es sumamente vergonzoso- se quejaba Maki con un rostro rojo.

-Oye, dije que no podías moverte- se quejaba Nico.

-lo lamento... solo... dame un respiro- decía aquello Maki bajando a Nico te costándola sobre su pecho y respirando agitada.

-¿Estas bien Maki?- Preguntaba Nico a la Elemtum que solo suspiro.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo está vez?- Preguntaba Maki y Nico sólo pensó un momento, asintió para después robarle un beso más a su amada.

-sin ser tan ruda... te recuerdo que Día puede despertase- decía Nico y Maki asintió.

La pelirroja abrazo por la espalda a la pelinegra, ambas recostadas de lado. Maki sujeto una de las piernas de Nico y la levantó ligeramente, esto para volver a entrar en ella.

Maki comenzaba a mover sus caderas contra Nico quien aferraba sus manos esta vez a las sábanas. La Elemtum tenía a su antojo cualquier parte de Nico, por lo que, sin dejar de embestirla, comenzaba a besar su cuello también, podía sentir el salado sabor en la piel de Nico, como siempre, su piel la tentaba a morderla.

-ah...Maki... eso... Duele- gemía con dolor Nico tras sentir como los colmillos de Maki se incrustaban sobre la piel de su cuello.

La pelirroja la ignoro y logrando su objetivo, dos pequeñas gotas de sangre emanaron de la mordedura, no tardó en lamerlas y degustarlas a placer.

Con cuidado comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas, se apoyó de su cola para acercar más a Nico a ella, aquello le parecía verdaderamente placentero. Sin embargo pronto se aburrió de aquella posición y se detuvo un momento.

¿porque te detienes?- Preguntaba Nico entre jadeos.

Maki No respondió, solo sujeto la cadera de Nico y la hizo levantarse un poco, de esta manera Nico quedó sostenida sobre sus rodillas. De nueva cuenta Maki volvía a introducirse en Nico.

-ah... con...con cuidado. ...- se quejaba ligeramente Nico que se abrazaba a una de las almohadas.

-Te amo Nico-chan. ... te amo mucho- era lo único que decía Maki y colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de Nico, comenzaba a embestirla otra vez, sólo que con más velocidad y rudeza.

La mayor no podía evitar gemir, por lo que terminó hundiendo su rostro contra la almohada entre sus brazos, mientras sentía el placentero penetrar de Maki.

Un ruido más in da vio el lugar, fue la cola de Maki que había golpeado la cabecera de la cama.

sin embargo a ninguna le importo, estaban sumergidas en el paseo que ambas sentían en ese momento.

-Nico...chan...Voy a... -trato de decir Maki, sin embargo sólo se inclinó sobre Nico para ahogar el gemido que venía acompañado de su clímax.

Lentamente salió de Nico y se recostaba contra la espalda de esta.

Ambas chicas respiraban con dificultad, el calor del cuarto era increíble, Nico sólo se calmó para después girar su cabeza.

-Espero que ahora si estés satisfecha. ... no ha pasado ni un minuto y ya me comenzaron a doler las piernas...- decía Nico la Elemtum que trataba de regular su respiración.

-Lo siento...- fue lo único que exclamo Maki mientras se hacía a un lado y descansaba a la par de su amada pelinegra.

-Bueno. ... al menos Está vez no rompiste nada...- decía graciosa Nico.

-Eso es... ah. ...mi cola esta atorada... - decía Maki tratando de moverse, al ver aquella cola, se percató que se había atascado en la cabecera de madera.

-ya te ayudo- dijo con una tenue risita Nico para moverse un poco y volver a acostarse.

-dios... me duele todo...- fue lo único que pudo decir Nico.

.

.

.

Maki despertaba una mañana como cualquiera, hace un mes que había vuelto junto a Eri a la tierra, donde sus amadas esperaban piratas ellas.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y no logro ver a la pelinegra a su lado durmiendo, por lo que se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-¿Nico? -hablaba en el pasillo de aquella casa sin obtener respuesta.

-Mamá Nico está en el baño- aquella voz provenía de una pequeña pelinegra soñolienta que salía en pijamas abrazando un peluche de su habitación.

-Buenos días cariño ¿escuchaste a mama entrar ahí? - saludaba Maki a la pequeña Elemtum que solo asintió.

Maki camino hasta el baño y entro encontrándose a Nico con cara de sorpresa y conmoción.

-¿Nico-chan que pasa?- Preguntaba Maki al ver la expresión en el rostro de Nico.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada hacia su amada Elemtum y le mostró no Qué tenía en la mano, un cilindro color rosado.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Maki tomando el artefacto y mirándolo detenidamente.

-salió positivo...- decía Nico preocupada.

-¿Positivo?... No entiendo, ¿que diablos es está cosa?- volvía a preguntar Maki a la pelinegra.

-Una prueba de embarazo...- decía temerosa a la reacción de la pelirroja, pero esta no parecía comprender.

-¿y eso significa?- Maki hacia evidente el no saber de qué hablaba Nico.

-Estoy embarazada... tendremos... otro bebé- decía aquello Nico aún temerosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la pelirroja y por la expresión que puso esta, sabía que no reaccionaria bien.

-otro... bebé. ...- Dijo Maki conmocionada y con una expresión expectante que lentamente comenzaba a alegrarse. - Otro bebé. ...¡Otro bebé! ¡con mi Nico-chan!- explotaba de felicidad Maki ante Nico que se sorprendió de la reacción positiva de la menor.

-estoy muy feliz Nico-chan- decía Maki poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Nico y abrazando la.

-¿de verdad... Eres feliz con la noticia?- Preguntaba insegura Nico y Maki lentamente se separó de ella para mirarla.

-es la noticia más bella mi Nico-chan ¿no estas feliz también? - Preguntaba Maki y Nico sólo sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Estoy muy feliz... Maki-chan- era la respuesta de Nico que se abrazaba a Maki.

Ambas felices de que alguien más viniera en camino

* * *

 **la la la... la la la... la la la la la la Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro!**

 **ok ya ._.**


	7. Chapter 7 tu regalo, mi sorpresa

**Buenas tardes sexys lectores ya habia descuidado esta sección de íntimos secretos xD la verdad e estado muy atareada, en 4 semanas termina el semestre y pues esta difícil :/ en fin espero que disfruten de este cap, es premio al 2do lugar del concurso de dibujos que hice en mi pagina de facebook, por cierto si gustan la pueden encontrar en mi biografía de fanfiction**

 **El segundo lugar fue para "Alice Seiki" quien les comparte un NicoMaki futa *Ella lo pidio yo solo segui ordenes xD***

 **advertencias:**

 **-este es un NicoMaki Futanari, quien tendra esta condicion es Maki**

 **-y nada mas xD**

 **sin mas que decir que disfruten este cap y me retiro :3**

* * *

Me encuentro muy feliz, Maki-chan y yo cumplimos dos años saliendo juntas, y ahora mismo estoy en camino a su graduación en Otonokizaka, la verdad me emociona el hecho de volver a aquella escuela que nos vio crecer a todas como personas y amigas.

Dos años... dos grandes años junto a mi tonta Tsundere. No es por presumir pero ella se a puesto bastante hermosa, su rostro sigue siendo igual, pero su cuerpo es Wow! Y yo... bueno, sigo siendo la hermosa Nico que todos conocen, aunque un poco más alta, no lo suficiente para alcanzar a Maki pero... me siento satisfecha.

Hoy tengo un regalo especial de graduación para Maki-chan... Un regalo muy especial que desde hace un tiempo muero de ganas de darle... pero es un secreto y honestamente estoy un poco intrigada de si ella aceptará mi propuesta... ya quiero ver su cara ruborizada y su expresión nerviosa de no saber qué hacer.

El plan es que después de la ceremonia nos reunamos todas para dar un recorrido en la academia y después salir a comer algo, al final cuando todas volvamos a casa, are que Maki-chan me siga hasta mi apartamento y ahí le daría mi deseoso y ansioso regalo.

¿Me verá como una chica fácil? ¡No quiero eso! Yo realmente quiero hacer esto con ella, quiero que ella sea la primera, y de ser posible la única. ... Así como yo espero lo mismo de ella... pero a veces es tan idiota y Tsundere que ya ni siquiera sé cómo podría reaccionar, me arriesgare.

-Nicocchi ya llegamos- me llamo Nozomi quien venía sentada junto a Eri que miraba por la ventana.

-¿Aquí es?... Otonokizaka se ve un poco diferente por sus alrededores- decía yo mirando un par de anuncios y tiendas nuevas a los alrededores de la academia.

-Recuerda que estamos en constante cambio- agregaba Nozomi sonriéndome ampliamente.

Solo bajamos juntas de aquel taxi y miramos con melancolía y a la vez una gran felicidad los alrededores, que Buenos recuerdos, y pensar... Que todo sucedió aquí. ... todo...

-Vamos chicas, entremos- una emocionada rusa por fin hablaba encaminando se directo a la escuela, era verdad, Eri siempre amo Otonokizaka.

-Nozomi controla un poco a tu niña ansiosa- decía en broma y la peli morada a par mía sólo rio.

-Déjala ser Nicocchi, aunque creo que tú también debes estar muy emocionada, Por fin las más jóvenes se gradúan... tu Maki-chan también- aquello último me lo dijo Nozomi con tono insinuativo.

-¡Por supuesto! Y estoy muy orgullosa que Mi novia sea la ÚNICA chica que término con excelencia academia la preparatoria- decía con orgullo en pose de victoria ganándome una mirada irónica que a su vez parecía muy incitativa.

-Cuanto orgullo, dime ¿Que planeas hacer después de que todas nos hayamos ido y te quedes con Maki-chan?... no será que quieres...- decía en forma de burla Nozomi y yo solo logre sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

-¡Cállate! No es como si lo hubiera planeado o algo, solo. ... quiero estar con ella... yo desde hace mucho siento que ella es... la persona con la que yo quiero quedarme, sueño con vernos un día, ella una doctora muy talentosa, yo una ido... juntas en un hogar...eso... eso es lo que pienso al estar con ella...- decía honestamente y Nozomi me miró con calidez, al menos eso es lo que yo podía sentir en ese momento con su mirada.

-Eso es tan impropio de ti Nicocchi- dijo riendo y nuevamente me sonroje gasta el alma, estuve incluso a punto de replicar e insultarla pero, ella solo posó si mano sobre mi cabeza y me sonrió con ese amor tan fraternal que nos teníamos. -Es bueno que Nicocchi sea lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo, me enorgullece- terminaba pie decir Nozomi y solo suspire devolviéndole esa cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias Nozomi, deséame suerte con esa tonta... ummm hoy, qui...quiero dar un paso más. ... con ella...- agregaba aquello sonrojada *una vez más* en aquella tarde.

-Nicocchi quiere acabar con la inocencia se Maki-chan ¿Eh? Interesante- se burlaba Nozomi... lo sabía, igual en algún momento se burlaría de mí.

-Tonta, como si tú y Eri no lo hubiesen hecho también- replicaba ganándome un comentario propio de Nozomi.

-No lo niego, debo decir que Ericchi a veces es muy ruidosa- me decía sin vergüenza alguna y yo solo suspire con desagrado.

-Ustedes dos deberían tener un poco de pudor- dije con algo de vergüenza y severidad para llamarle la atención a la peli morada.

-Bueno, siempre hay que ser honestas ¿No?- respondió sin mucho arrepentimiento por meterme imágenes desagradables a la cabeza entre ella y Eri.

-Ah... dejando de lado eso... creo que estoy nerviosa- me atreví a decirle a Nozomi quien solo posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y los masaje o ligeramente.

-Tranquila Nicocchi, verás que todo te saldrá bien, Maki-chan puede ser una Tsundere muy densa pero te ama, debes entender eso, si ella esta lista lo aceptará, y si no lo está, pues espérala, no hay que presionará, después de todo tienen una bella vida por delante- me decía aquellas palabras Nozomi y no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, es en este tipo de situaciones en el que disfruto su compañía y que me dé alientos de seguir esforzándome.

-Muy bien entiendo, muchas gracias Nozomi, de verdad- terminaba por agradecerle con una enorme sonrisa y ella me devolvía el gesto.

-¡¿Ustedes dos que esperan?! ¡Entren ya!- nos gritaba Eri en la entrada de Otonokizaka con la expresión de una niña entusiasmada en su rostro y haciéndolos señas de aproximarnos pronto.

\- es bueno que alguien esté muy animada por volver- le comentaba a Nozomi y ella solos río.

-así amo a mi Ericchi, con todo y esa aparente aura madura- fue lo único que comentó y juntas nos encaminamos, listas para entrar a Otonokizaka y encontrarnos con las demás.

.

La academia no había cambiado mucho, claro a excepción de que ahora había muchas más estudiantes en todos los alrededores, pero de ahí en fuera... todo estaba igual.

Muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza, recursos que estoy segura nos hacían a todas muy felices.

-Es tan nostálgico estar aquí otra vez- decía Eri que caminaba al lado mío y de Nozomi mirando a los alrededores.

-si que lo es... todo esto es muy genial- respondía yo mientras miraba un lugar en específico.

El gran árbol en el patio trasero... ahí ocurrió algo maravilloso.

Ese, fue el lugar donde Maki-chan y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso. También donde me le confesé, ese lugar es muy especial.

-Miren, ahí está Rin-chan - Nozomi hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos, efectivamente, ahí estaba Rin con las que parecían ser Yukiho y Arisa.

-¡Nozomi-chan!- exclamo Rin encaminándose enérgica a nosotras y más atrás también se acercaban Arisa y Yukiho.

-¿Cómo estás? Hemos estado buscándote a ti y a las demás desde que llegamos- le decía esta vez Eri a Rin y esta solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo estoy aquí desde hace mucho, Kayo-chin y Maki-chan están en el consejo estudiantil- decía Rin animada y por unos breves momentos me dio algo de celos, si, Hanayo es la vicepresidenta del consejo y Maki-chan la presidenta, bueno lo eran y desde ese entonces se hicieron muy cercanas.

-esas dos...- susurre pero no fue lo suficientemente poco sonoro para que las que estaban ahí no me escucharán.

-Nico-san parece celosa- decía Yukiho con cierto tono burlón y yo rápido replique.

-¡No lo estoy!- exclame y solo me gane la risa de las demás sabiendo lo que Maki y yo éramos y que era más que obvio que si estaba celosa.

-dejando de lado los celos de Nicocchi, Ericchi debería sentirse orgullosa de que Arisa-chan vaya a tomar el lugar de presidenta del consejo como ella lo fue- halagaba Nozomi a Arisa que sonreía con orgullo.

-También soy muy feliz de tomar el puesto- mencionaba la rusa más joven sonriendo especialmente a su hermana.

-Bueno, nosotras ya debemos irnos, tenemos que terminar los preparativos para la ceremonia- decía Yukiho dándonos la espalda y caminando por el pasillo, pero se detuvo un momento y se giró a vernos de nuevo. -Por cierto, Onne-chan esta con las demás en el jardín lateral, cerca del corral de las alpacas- nos decía Yukiho con una sonrisa y marchándose.

-Bueno, iremos a buscar a Honoka y las demás, ¿tu quieres buscar a Maki primero?- me pregunto Eri y yo solo en respuesta me límite a asentir. -Bien entonces las vemos en unos minutos dentro del salón de ceremonia- me decía marchándose Eri junto a Nozomi y Rin dejándome sola por fin el él pasillo.

"-así que están en el consejo eh?"

-" pensé aquello y rápidamente me dirigí al consejo estudiantil, o al menos donde yo recordaba que estaba.

.

Camine por un par de pasillos, llegando al tercer piso, ahí miraba los carteles de las puertas donde mis ojos buscaban aquella que dijera "consejo estudiantil" pero no parecía estar por ningún lado.

¿Porque me hace sentir tan irritada la idea de que Hanayo y Maki estén tan solitarias en el consejo? No es como si Maki se atreviera a engañarme... si ella realmente lo hace voy a cortarle el clítoris y me lo quedare de trofeo...

Ah cielos, solo debo calmarme, Maki-chan es una buena chica, es mi chica, ella no es de ese tipo de persona, solo es mi tonta inseguridad... o tal vez ¿Esto es producto de los nervios que siento al llegar el momento en que planeo quedarme a solas con ella?... ¿Que pensara de mi cuando suceda?

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, eran dos voces que yo conocía muy bien, al mirar ahí, estaban saliendo de una puerta Hanayo y mi linda Maki, ambas riendo mutuamente.

Nico... cálmate, son sólo amigas, no te pongas celosa. Bien, ahora solo acércate, eso es todo.

-Oh ¡Nico-chan!- escuche a Hanayo ser la primera en hablarme y también mote como los ojos de mi linda Maki tuvieron un brillo especial al verme.

-Hola chicas ¿Despidiéndose del salón del consejo?- dije acercándome fingiendo no estar nerviosa y sonriéndoles.

-Si... y no esperaba encontrarte sola merodeando por aquí- Fueron las palabras de mi Maki-chan... ah tan linda como siempre.

-Esperaba que cuando me vieras me dijeras algo como "oh mi hermosa Nico-chan te extrañe demasiado, ven bésame" o algo así. ..- Dije en broma pretendiendo que ella se sonrojara cosa que conseguí pues sus mejillas se encendieron.

-¿¡po...porque diría algo lo tan vergonzoso frente a Hanayo!?- exclamo con ese típico tono Tsundere en su voz mientras frunció levemente el ceño.

-Ya, ya, No es momento de que ustedes dos peleen, es hora de dirigirnos al salón de ceremonias- decía Hanayo con esa suave voz que le gusta a muchos y yo solo escuche a mi lindo Tsundere suspirar.

-ah~ está bien, te vemos allá Nico-chan...- me dijo Maki-chan y rápidamente se acercó a mi depositando un beso rápido sobre mis labios...

¡Ah, es de este tipo de momentos en los que ella es tan adorable! Bien... tengo que calmarme y esperar, solo debo de hacer eso.

Una vez calme mis ansias y mis pensamientos, pude dirigirme ansias salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de graduación de mis amigas y mi linda cabeza de tomate.

.

El momento fue hermoso, la decoración. .. Las personas, el ambiente mismo, todo...

Maki-chan estaba llorando, Hanayo estaba llorando, Rin estaba llorando... Honoka estaba llorando...espera ¿Porque ella llora? Ah en fin.

Todo el evento fue muy bonito, y con todas nosotras ahí juntas otra vez, juntas por última vez en nuestra amada Otonokizaka. Al fin era momento de partir.

.

-Fue maravilloso ¿Verdad?- decía Kotori a todas nosotras que caminábamos juntas en la calle en dirección a un café donde tomar algo juntas.

-Su que lo fue, al fin las miembros más jóvenes de M's se graduaron- esta vez apoyo Umi a la peli gris.

-pero fue fantástico ¿no? Conocernos todas ahí y permanecer hasta ahora- esta vez dijo Honoka caminando al frente de todas nosotras.

\- Oh vamos, no hablemos así, seguimos juntas y seguiremos juntas así que deshagámonos se este ambiente melancólico, es momento de festejar de verdad- se animó a decir mi linda pelirroja con una animada sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es cierto, aún falta un largo camino que recorrer juntas animada si que ¡A festejar Nya!- esta vez ánimo Rin a las demás y parece que funcionó pique el silencio se guerra disipando y conversamos como si nada juntas.

Todo marchó bien, entramos a una cafetería bastante acogedora y cada quien ordenó lo que mejor le vino en gana, yo por mi parte pedí pastel de fresas y una malteada de chocolate.

Estaba muy ansiosa nuevamente, ya casi daban las 5:00 de la tarde, lo que significaba que ya pronto nos iríamos y podría invitar a Maki-chan a mi apartamento y darle su "regalo" moría de ansias y a la vez me sentía nerviosa, y para empeorar la situación no parecía que ninguna de las chicas quisiera marcharse pues seguían conversando como si nada.

Tal vez... si le doy una señal a Maki-chan ella entienda y podamos retirarnos, pero... ¿Que podría ser? O... Ya sé!

Con disimulo con uno de mis pies comencé a rozar el de ella que se encontraba justo al lado mío, pude notar como se tensó pero ignorando el contacto prosiguió comiendo su pastel... rayos.

No me rendí y una vez más la acaricie un poco más arriba, su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse y de inmediato se puso de pie sorprendiéndonos a todas.

-Di...disculpen...voy. ..Voy al sanitario...- Dijo con el rostro rojo y evitando mirarnos mientras se llevaba su bolso recargándolo sobre su vientre y yéndose apresurada al sanitario de la cafetería.

-¿Qué pasó? ... -pregunto Honoka con curiosidad y las demás sólo se miraron un poco confundidas.

-No lo sé. ... tal vez debería ir a verla- esta vez se puso de pie Hanayo.

No... no dejaré que seas tú quien vaya linda Hanayo, yo iré a ver a "Mi" novia y saber que hice para que se levantará así.

Me levanté a la par de Hanayo y la mire de una manera no muy intimidante.

-descuida, yo iré a verla, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí- decía sin mirar a las demás levantándome de mi lugar y caminando apresurada al baño donde Maki había entrado.

No me límite ni a tocar la puerta, simplemente entre sin más y me gire rápido a ver a Maki... lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta.

-¡Nico idiota!...- me grito mientras se cubría la entrepierna nuevamente y me daba la espalda.

Yo...¿Mire bien?... no... Eso no puede ser... tiene que ser algún tipo de broma, mis ojos debieron haberme engañado...

Cuando entré a ese baño y mire a Maki... pude haber jurado ver un bulto en sus pantalones cortos... como si ella tuviera un... ¡Dios no!

-Maki...¿eres...un hombre...?- pregunté algo estupefacta y note como toda ella se tensó de inmediato para después girarse y mirarme con una expresión asustada.

-¡No lo soy!... Solo sal de aquí idiota- me dijo molesta mientras aún se cubría con su bolso y pretendía acercarse para sacarme a empujones del pequeño baño.

-No, no saldré de aquí Hasta que me expliques qué diablos acabo de ver- dije imponiendo me y ella solo frunció más el ceño y agachó la mirada.

-No viste nada... yo no... yo...- Dijo con voz temblorosa, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar... no, no quiero eso.

Antes de decir algo ella tomándome distraída, me dio un empujón y salió corriendo de aquel baño a todo lo que pudo.

-demonios- maldije y de inmediato corrí también tras de ella, ahí me encontré con las demás que estaban desconectadas en la mesa todavía.

-Nicocchi ¿Que paso? Maki-chan salió corriendo, le dijimos que esperara pero... se fue sin escucharnos- dijo Nozomi algo preocupada y yo solo mire la salida.

-Luego les explico... tengo que alcanzarla- dije y sin esperar respuesta volví a correr tras de ella, esperando a que fuera al lugar que presiento que fue.

.

 _ **~General POV~**_

 _ **.**_

Maki se encontraba bajo un gran árbol, dentro de los jardines de Otonokizaka, se sentía triste, se sentía asustada, asustada de que Nico al descubrir su "secreto" sintiera asco por ella, que ya no quisiera estar con ella, que la dejará...

-Esto es horrible...- Susurro para si misma mientras miraba el suelo con molestia y cansancio.

Nadie sabía de esa condición que ella tenía, solo sus padres y teniéndole la suficiente confianza, se lo contó a Hanayo y a Rin también quienes para nada le rechazaron o la miraron diferente.

Pero ahora que Nico la había descubierto ¿qué pasaría?

-Aquí estabas...- la voz chillante de esa persona la hizo tensarse de nuevo y mirar de inmediato Al frente, ahí Nico la miraba con amabilidad sonriendo y con un ligero jadeo.

-¿Porque me seguiste? Te dije que me dejarás sola- le dijo Maki a la pelinegra que solo se acercó a la pelirroja, e inclinándose tomó su mano.

-Por qué eres una Tsundere, todo lo que dices es todo lo contrario a lo que realmente quieres- le contesto la pelinegra a Maki que solo desvío la mirada.

-Lo viste, ¿cierto? Viste lo desagradable que soy... viste esa cosa horrible...- Dijo Maki bajando la cabeza y respingo muy ligeramente.

-No vi algo horrible... solo... vi algo diferente y un poco extraño, solo me sorprendió Maki-chan- aclaraba Nico a su novia que aún no dejaba ver su rostro.

-¡No mientas! Eso es horrible, es desagradable y ... y... Tan solo quisiera ser normal...- Dijo Maki agachando la mirada una vez más.

Nico sólo suspiro, realmente le confundía el por qué Maki tendría algo así, pero no era razón para asquearse o tachar de fenómeno a la pelirroja, a su amada novia.

La mayor sólo se puso de pie aun sujetando la mano de Maki y tiro de ella levemente.

-Anda, se pondrá obscuro así que vayamos a mi departamento por té caliente para que te relajes ¿Está bien?- dijo Nico a la pelirroja que con cierto temor se levantó y siguió a la mayor.

.

.

.

Ambas llevaron un camino muy silencioso hasta el departamento de Nico y una vez ahí ambas se quedaron sentadas en la pequeña sala sin mirarse, se encontraban avergonzadas y nerviosas.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?- Nico fue la primera en romper con el incómodo silencio atreviéndose por fin a mirar a Maki que seguía con la cabeza baja.

-Tenía miedo...- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja que jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos.

-¿Miedo de que? No me des rodeos Maki, solo dilo o acaso ¿no confías en mí?- decía Nico con más seguridad y decisión.

-Yo tenía miedo a que me rechazaras por eso, que te diera asco... Que por ser un fenómeno dejarás de amarme, no quiero eso Nico-chan... no quiero que me dejes por que...yo te amo...- decía con completa sinceridad Maki causando que el corazón de Nico comenzará a acelerarse fuertemente y que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

-Maki...- llamó a la pelirroja para que la mirara y después sujeto la mano de está llevándola a su propio pecho, cosa que sorprendió a la menor. -¿Puedes sentir como late mi corazón ahora mismo? Es igual que siempre... nada a cambiado ¿Entiendes? Con o sin esa cosa eres mi amada Maki-chan y eso es lo único que necesito para amarte- decía Nico mirando con intensidad aquellos ojos violetas que poco a poco comenzaban a confiar en las palabras de Nico.

-Nico-chan. ... Gracias...- Susurro Maki mirando cada vez más cerca a la mayor que comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ambas.

Sus labios se unían en un tierno y ligero movimiento rítmico que les hacía sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago.

Pronto aquel beso fue un poco más profundo, un beso que conforme pasaban los segundos hacia sincronizar esos latidos convirtiéndolos en uno solo.

-Ni...Nico-chan...- Susurro Maki entre el beso.

Podía sentir como la pelinegra le daba un ligero empujón haciéndola recostarse sobre el sillón en el que estaban y así mismo sentía a la mayor recostarse sobre ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y mirándola fijamente.

-...¿Sabes?... yo llevo planeando esto desde hace un mes... mi regalo de graduación para ti Maki-chan... Ese regalo soy yo, entregándome a ti... Entregándote mi corazón, mi ser... Mi cuerpo... yo de verdad quiero hacerlo, y ahora también quiero hacerlo para demostrarte que no importa tu condición, yo amo todas y cada uno de los rincones más íntimos de Maki-chan... Porque es tú cuerpo, porque eres tu...- decía Nico volviendo a besar los labios de Maki quien si quiera pudo responder a tan bellas palabras que Nico le había dedicado.

La pelirroja siguió el beso y a su vez rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Nico mientras que esta con delicadeza y amor le proporcionaba esas caricias a sus labios. Un movimiento más e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Maki en aquel apasionado beso, así mismo se encontró con otra Lengua recibiéndola con un travieso movimiento, dejando que la calidez de sus bocas invadiera a la de la otra.

Tras un tiempo corto en el que sus lenguas se tocaban con lascivia, Nico lentamente se separó de aquella dulce unión marcando un camino de besos por la barbilla de Maki hasta llegar al cuello de esta, una vez ahí propinó más caricias a la piel de su amada pelirroja con sus rosados labios, haciendo que Maki se estremeciera ante el rose.

-Ummnn...Nico-chan...- dejo escapar un ligero gemido la menor aferrando sus manos ligeramente a las ropas de la pelinegra que no se detuvo.

Nico cambiaba los roses por ligeras succiones sobre la blanca piel de Maki a su vez que daba también ligeros mordiscos y lentamente descendía hasta llegar a las clavículas de Maki. Sin embargo algo le impidió continuar, la abultada sudadera de Maki no le permitía seguir disfrutando de la bella piel de su amada.

-Maki...Ayúdame con esto- Pidió Nico con una agitada respiración a la pelirroja que obedeciendo a Nico desabrochó y bajo el cierre de esa sudadera dejando ver una camisa de vestir color azul claro.

Nico comenzó a desabotonar aquella camisa descubriendo la piel de Maki y dejando a la vista un sujetador color negro con bordes rosas, una combinación perfecta para Nico.

La pelinegra con su corazón acelerado al igual que su respiración, continúo besando la piel de Maki quien se estremecía ante cada caricia.

Sin siquiera preguntar, Nico aventuro sus tibias manos dentro de aquel sujetador tocando por primera vez la cálida y suave piel de su amada pelirroja, nuevamente Maki se removía en su lugar.

-ah... Nico-chan... Estás un poco fría- dijo Maki aquello en una ligera queja con la que Nico se sintió encantada.

-Pronto se pondrán cálidas mis manos, así que déjame proseguir Maki-chan...- Dijo Nico comenzando a besar de nueva cuenta los labios de Maki, mientras sus manos tenían un nuevo objetivo.

Con gentileza, Nico comenzaba a acariciar los pechos de Maki, moviéndolos con delicadeza y acariciando el punto rosado en ellos, Maki una vez más se removió en su lugar. Esto causó que Nico sintiera algo rozar su entrepierna. Ese rose la hizo estremecerse y rápidamente miro hacia abajo de si misma retirándose ligeramente, los pantalones cortos de Maki de nueva cuenta tenían un abultado problema que daba ansias a Nico por descubrir.

Nuevamente sin aviso alguno, posó una de sus manos sobre la posible erección de Maki quien dio un brinquito ante sentir la mano de Nico y se separó de inmediato de ella con un feroz sonrojo atacando sus mejillas.

-¿Qué. ..que estás haciendo?- dijo avergonzada mientras Nico movía lentamente su mano frotando sobre la ropa ese, ahora duro, bulto en los pantalones de la menor.

-Dándole amor a Maki-chan! ¿No es obvio?- dijo aquello con voz cantarina y continuó moviendo su mano con un poco más de presión sobre Maki que sentía ligeras hondas de placer recorrer desde su entrepierna hasta su vientre bajo. - Maki-chan debe estar muy entusiasmada, ahora mismo estas muy dura- Fueron las desvergonzada palabras de Nico que solo lograron avergonzar más a Maki pero no detuvo a Nico.

La pelinegra obteniendo una mirada afirmativa de Maki comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones cortos de la menor, descubriendo esa extremidad que amenazaba con sobresalir de la ropa interior de Maki en cualquier momento.

-mmm voy. ..voy a sacarlo...¿Está bien?- Preguntaba Nico a Maki que solo asintió muy ruborizada sujetando una de las manos de su novia.

la mayor tiro ligeramente hacia abajo de la ropa interior de Maki y de inmediato se asomó un muy erecto miembro de ahí, Nico se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa por un par de segundos, aun le costaba pensar que eso era parte del cuerpo de su amada Maki.

-De...deja de mirarlo así idiota...- se quejó Maki incorporándose levemente quedando recargada sobre sus codos y miraba a Nico con el ceño fruncido de nuevo.

-Pe...Perdón Maki-chan... es solo que me sorprendió... la verdad es que. ... creo que es lindo y...ummm tiene un bonito color rosado...- agregaba Nico esas palabras tan vergonzosas.

-Por dios Nico-chan ¡Es un pene! No es bonito- tras decir eso Maki se cubría el rostro completamente avergonzada de las palabras de Nico que solo río ante su comentario.

-Lo siento Maki-chan...- se disculpó Nico con la menor y dispuesta a todo continuo.

Con sus manos un poco temblorosas y con un corazón acelerado tocó el miembro erecto de Maki quien dio un brinco más por la sorpresa del tacto.

La pelinegra miro a su amada pelirroja y esta seguía cubriendo su rostro con uno de sus brazos mientras que su otra mano descansaba sobre su estómago.

La textura de aquella extremidad era dura al contacto pero suave al rose, así que sin esperar más y con gentileza, Nico sujeto el miembro de Maki y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo lentamente, pudo ver como Maki apretaba sus labios y dejaba escapar un tenue gemido más.

-Maki-chan. ...- Susurro Nico y sin dejar de mover su mano se acercó de nueva cuenta a los labios de Maki para besarlos, cosa que Maki acepto de inmediato.

El sentir de ambas era bello, no por lo que hacían, simplemente el hecho de estar juntas besándose ya las hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, el amor y la compañía de la otra las hacía sentirse en las nubes ya.

Solo ellas, nadie más les importaba en ese tipo de momentos y ahora cuando serían una unión misma ese amor se extendía más.

-Nico-chan. ... te amo...- Susurro Maki entre un jadeo más a la pelinegra que tras el pasar del tiempo había acelerado el movimiento de su mano estimulando más a la menor que se aferraba a sus ropas una vez más.

Nico se detuvo a su tiempo y se incorporó levemente quitándose a sí misma su suéter que llevaba encima, ella vestía una femenina camisa blanca de botones, el calor en progreso de aumentar era el causante de su sudor.

Una vez se deshizo de esa incómoda prenda se encaminó al cuello de Maki otra vez descendiendo lentamente desde este hasta por en medio de su pecho y aún más sobre el estómago y vientre de la pelirroja que de nueva cuenta se tensada al tacto, sabía a donde quería llegar Nico.

-Nico-chan espera... no estarás planeando...ummm... tu sabes... hacerlo con... tu boca...- decía Maki avergonzada a la mayor que solo la miro confundida.

-¿Porque no puedo?- pregunto Nico curiosa a la de ojos violetas que solo miro en otra dirección.

-¿No te desagrada? ... quiero decir, a la mayoría de las chicas les disgusta poner uno de estos en su boca...- decía Maki aún sin mirar a Nico y esta solo suspiro para después sonreír y acercarse a besar a la pelirroja.

-No me desagrada porque es Maki-chan, te lo dije ¿No? Toda tu me encantas- finalizo Nico y sin esperar respuesta de Maki volvió a descender hasta aquella extremidad que sostenía con su mano y depósito un beso sobre la punta de aquel miembro haciendo que Maki sintiera una electrizante onda de placer recorrerla Hasta la columna.

-ah...Ni...Nico-chan. ...mmm - gimió Maki tras esa acción y con sus manos apretó la tapicería de aquel sillón.

A la pelinegra le encantó aquella reacción de Maki por lo que con cuidado ahora la puso en su boca deslizando su lengua sobre aquella dura extremidad con cuidado de no lastimar a Maki con sus dientes.

Sus movimientos eran simples pero certeros, movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo mientras que también hacia movimientos circulares con su lengua, pronto escucho que Maki dejaba salir gemidos aún más sonoros y que las piernas de esta se tensaban.

-¡aha!. ...Ni...Nico... Nico-chan... espera...- decía entre gemidos Maki, pero Nico no se detuvo, a cambio sólo aceleró los movimientos con su boca.- idiota...da...dame un respiro...ah...si sigues así voy a...- se quejó de nueva cuenta Maki que para su suerte Nico se detuvo y levantó su cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Quisieras dejar de protestar tanto? Solo quiero complacerte- decía molesta a Nico limpiando sus labios con su mano y Maki sólo la miraba agitada y sonrojada.

-No protestó. ... yo solo... qui...quiero tocar a Nico-chan también- dejaba salir su petición Maki y Nico sólo se sorprendió.

-¿Quieres tocarme?...- Preguntaba Nico aún incrédula Y Maki sólo asintió decidida, Nico comenzó a ponerse nerviosa una vez más pero aceptó.

-Bien, más te vale ser gentil- Pedía Nico mientras Maki se incorporaba lentamente y se acercaba a ella para desabotonar su camisa blanca y posteriormente para quitar la falda de Nico dejándola en sujetador y bragas.

-Si algo no te gusta, házmelo saber- aclaraba Maki y Nico con una sonrisa asentía.

Maki comenzó a besar el cuello de Nico, desde un principio fue más acelerada, sin embargo no fue brusca por lo que a Nico le pareció agradable el contacto, mientras el beso en su cuello permanecía, Maki dirigía sus manos hacia la espalda de Nico desabotonando así el sujetador de la mayor y deslizándolo lentamente hasta despojarla de el, a la vista de Maki quedaban unos rosados y ligeramente redondos pechos que no dudo en comenzar a acariciar con sus dedos.

-Maki-chan, apresúrate...- Pedía Nico entre su agitada respiración y Maki sólo la miro un breve momento para después comenzar a introducir su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Nico.

Toda esa zona de la pelinegra estaba completamente húmeda y resbaladiza, puesto que sus dedos se movían con completa facilidad sobre esa parte, Maki pudo sentir como Nico se tensaba y se removía ligeramente de donde estaba recostada.

-Nico-chan... eres tan hermosa... tu expresiones... ti voz... toda ti eres hermosa...- susurraba Maki inclinándose sobre Nico para besar sus labios de nueva cuenta, una nueva batalla de lenguas comenzaba piratas un muy breve momento, puesto que Maki comenzó a imitar las acciones pasadas de Nico y descendió hasta el vientre bajo de está tirando de su ropa interior hacia abajo.

-Maki-chan... espera... ¿También vas a hacerlo?- pregunto Nico a la pelirroja que le sonrió y prosiguió bajando aquella prenda pequeña y blanca.

-Quiero devolverle el favor a mi amada Nico-chan- Fueron las únicas palabras de Maki quien terminaba por retirar la prenda de Nico dejándola completamente desnudan.

Una vez logrado su objetivo sujeto las piernas de Nico y las separó de par en par apreciando toda su más íntima parte a su antojo.

-Estas mirando mucho...- se quejó a Nico cubriéndose aquella zona y Maki no pudo evitar reír ante tan tierna acción.

-Perdóname Nico-chan...- se disculpó esta vez Maki y sujetando las manos de Nico las retiro.

De nueva cuenta esa parte quedaba al descubierto, tentándola a todo, por lo que sin esperar más atrapó el erecto clítoris de Nico con sus labios de la manera más gentil posible haciendo que Nico dejará escapar un sonoro gemido y arquear a la espalda. Con gentileza comenzó a mover su lengua sobre toda esa zona, en ocasiones sólo lamía y en otras daba succiones muy gentiles sobre el clítoris de Nico quien enloquecida por el placer había olvidado por completo mantener su voz baja.

Maki conforme con lo que había tenido se aventuró a introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de Nico el cual paso fácilmente por su entrada, puesto que sus fluidos eran abundantes.

La pelirroja movía su dedo dentro y fuera de Nico con gentileza, no quería lastimar a su amada Sempai después de todo, por su parte la pelinegra sólo se aferraba a el tapis del sillón, la estimulación de Maki era sublime a su parecer.

-Nico-chan... Yo quiero ummm- llamó Maki a la pelinegra separándose de la intimidad de esta y mirándola con timidez.

-¿Maki-chan?- Preguntaba agitada Nico curiosa de lo que Maki fuese a decir.

-Quiero. ... ser una... contigo... ¿Puedo?- pregunto por fin Maki a lo que Nico se sorprendió y lo pensó un breve momento.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Nico y Maki apenada y mirando a otro lado asintió- bien...pero déjame hacerlo yo, es la primera vez después de todo- término por aceptar Nico y Maki asintió.

Maki se quedó sentada sobre el sillón y Nico se colocaba sobre ella extendiendo sus piernas, ambas se miraban directamente a los ojos, esa mirada que le trasmitida a la otra sus profundos sentimientos que compartían, ese poderoso amor que sentían la una por la otra.

-bien, aquí voy- Fueron las palabras de Nico hacia Maki que nerviosa asintió.

La pelinegra sujeto con delicadeza el miembro erecto de Maki y lo colocó contra si misma con sumo cuidado, podía sentir el calor que este emanaba, así mismo con más cuidado aún fue inclinándose hacia abajo permitiéndole a Maki comenzar a entrar en ella lentamente, Maki pudo observar como Nico cerraba los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y como frunció el ceño con dolor ante el lento penetrar que sentía.

Por último, Nico término por dar un empujón un poco brusco para ser penetrada por completo causando un ligero dolor en Maki y terminando con el de ella misma que era más intenso.

-¿Estas bien, duele mucho?- pregunto Maki con preocupación a la pelinegra que solo jadeaba y termino por levantar su mirada y sonreírle a su amada.

-estoy bien, ya paso el dolor- decía Nico y se mantuvo quieta un breve momento en el que aprovecho para volver a besar a Maki.

Una vez trascurrido unos segundos, Nico rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Maki y se emprendía a comenzar a moverse, podía sentir el lento penetrar de Más en ella y eso la hacía aferrarse un poco más a Maki.

Por su parte Maki disfrutaba de la vista y de las sensaciones, el interior de Nico apretaba ligeramente su miembro proporcionándole así más placer.

-Nico-chan. ... se siente bien...- decía Maki tras un ligero gemido y Nico sólo comenzaba a moverse más rápido.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse más aún que antes así como los movimientos de Nico se volvían un poco más apresurados, el entrar y salir de Maki la hacía gemir de una manera más sonora, y aún más la excitaba escuchar los gemidos de Maki que colocaba sus manos sobre su cadera, en un intento de sentirla aún más.

Los movimientos eran fervosos y placenteros, tanto Nico como Maki gemían a la par disfrutando de su unión, nada las había hecho sentir de tal manera, estaban seguras que la única persona por la que gemirían de esa manera su nombre sería por el de la persona con la que estaban ahora mismo.

-Ah...¡Ah ... Maki-chan... Muévete también. ...¡Ah a!- Pedía Nico a la pelirroja que sentía el constante apretar de Nico sobre su miembro y sabía que estaba a punto de terminar de moverse más rápido.

-Pero... si me muevo más. ... voy a...- trataba de decir Maki con una voz poco audible.

-Está bien... yo también voy a terminar pronto...- decía de la misma manera Nico a la pelirroja que sujetando fuerte de la cadera a Nico se levantó para que en un movimiento rápido Nico quedará recostada sobre el sillón y ella encima de la pelinegra sin siquiera salir de ella.

Maki comenzó a moverse de una veloz manera contra Nico, las embestidas eran constantes y a un ritmo acelerado, se podía escuchar el chasquido de su piel al chocarse y la agitada respiración de ambas que aumentaba al igual que las embestidas de Maki contra la pelinegra.

Nico lo sentía venir pronto y en señal de ello aferro sus manos a los brazos de Maki, sus uñas lastimaron a la menor tras en necio agarre y tras una ardua onda de placer, arqueo su espalda dejando escapar un sonoro gemido, aquello como indicación de que acababa de llegar al orgasmo, por su parte Maki se movió sobre ella unos segundos más antes de retirarse rápido del interior de Nico y terminar una vez estando fuera, sobre el vientre de la mayor que respiraba agitada y se retenía temblorosa sobre sus brazos mientras con la mirada baja respiraba sumamente agitada al igual que su acompañante pelirroja.

-Ah...Nico-chan... ¿es...estas bien?- Preguntaba Maki levantando la mirada para ver a su amada quien regulando su respiración le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa.

-Estoy de maravilla...- respondió Nico incorporándose ligeramente viendo más de cerca a la pelirroja.

Maki depósito un suave beso sobre la nariz de Nico y estiró su mano a la pequeña mesa de centro donde se encontraba una caja de pañuelos, tomó uno y lo paso con delicadeza sobre el vientre de la de ojos carmín donde había dejado salir sus fluidos.

-mmm Maki-chan...- llamó algunos tímida Nico a la pelirroja que levantó la mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué pasa Nico-chan?- pregunto Maki terminando de botar el pañuelo sucio.

Nico tomó por sorpresa a Maki y la abrazo del cuello haciéndola caer de nueva cuenta sobre ella, el abrazo que compartían era realmente cálido y agradable para ambas, por fin después de tantos días sin verse podían permanecer así, luego de demostrarse su fuerte amor.

-Quiero hacerlo otra vez Maki-chan- decía Nico con tono seductor y a la vez infantil haciendo a Maki estremecerse.

-Pero ya no puedo seguir...¿Nico-chan?- dijo Maki y de inmediato se detuvo al ver a la mayor presionarla más sobre su cuerpo.

-tengo pastillas en la habitación... Así que si podrás- aclaraba Nico con una juguetona sonrisa y Maki no sabía si avergonzarse o preguntarse el por qué Nico tenía eso.

-¿Porque rayos tienes eso?- pregunto Maki mirando interrogativa a Nico que solo puso una expresión de duda.

-No lo sé, Hanayo me dijo que si iba a pasar la noche contigo las comprara...- Dijo Nico algo pensativa todavía.

La pelirroja sólo pudo sentir como una vena se resaltaba en su frente mientras su mirada sería se posaba en Nico.

"-Hanayo va a pagar caro mañana...-" fue el último pensamiento de Maki antes de que Nico la abrazara con fuerza otra vez y la comenzará a besar.

-Espera...¡Nico-chan suelta ahora mismo mi...Ah!-

.

.

.

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado... ya ni me da cosa escribir futanari xD ustedes me pervienten :v**


	8. Chapter 8 dulce melodia

**bueno aqui les dejo este cap, ando corta de tiempo, asi que por el momento no dire nada mas x3 me retiro y que lo disfruten :v**

* * *

-Entonces, está decidido, se hará una nueva canción para M's- aquella sentencia la había hecho Eri tras una larga conversación entre todas.

Ciertamente no era como si ese día fuese especial, al menos para siete de las nueve miembros, entonces ¿Qué pasaba con las dos restantes? Esas eran la escritora y la compositora de M's, Sonoda Umi y Nishikino Maki respectivamente, pues el hecho de tener que quedarse con la otra ya les incomodaba bastante desde hace un tiempo atrás, ¿La razón? Un sentimiento, un sentimiento que tanto la pelirroja de primero como la peli azul de segundo sabían que era enteramente correspondido por la otra, dad esta situación su convivencia se volvía incomoda pues ambas chicas pensaban que si se comportaban distantes y algo frías con la otra, no serían tan obvias y sus sentimientos no saldrían a flote como ellas no querían, pues volviendo al principio, no sabían que sus sentimientos eran mutuos a pesar de todo.

-Perfecto, entonces está decidido, se lo encargamos Maki-chan, Umi-chan- decía la líder a aquel par que tras la mención de sus nombres se sobresaltaron un poco.

-Esto es un fastidio, ¿Por qué nos obligan a quedarnos juntas después de la escuela para hacer una estúpida canción nueva?- la pelirroja era la primera en quejarse, no es que le molestara quedarse con Umi, de hecho era todo lo contrario, lo que no quería era ponerse nerviosa como de costumbre y tartamudear, pues la peli azul lo notaria.

-Es verdad ¿Por qué no lo podemos hacer como de costumbre? Cada quien en la comodidad de su casa, y cuando esté lista unirla- esta vez se quejó Umi con la líder, Honoka, que sonreía rascándose la mejilla ante las quejas de ambas compositoras.

-Bueno…. A decir verdad ni yo misma se el por qué se tomó la decisión así- contestaba despreocupadamente la oji azul causando que su amiga Umi se irritara.

-…Honoka…..- hablo la peli azul con voz realmente seria que le dio un mal presentimiento a la castaña, esta pronto se escudó a espaldas de Eri que miraba divertida la muy común escena.

-tranquila Umi-chan, No culpes a Honoka, todas estamos involucradas en la decisión- se acercó la confiable amiga peli gris de ese par a calmar a Umi, pues era la única que podía apaciguar a ese furioso mar.

-pero… Kotori…..- trato de protestar una vez más la peli azul, pero la sonrisa de súplica de Kotori la hizo ceder como siempre.

-Hazle caso a Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, todas preferimos que las cosas fueran así, aunque si desean culpar a alguien, puedes culparme a mí, yo fui la de la idea- la mayor del grupo por fin se animaba a hablar tras ver la cómica escena de hace un momento, tanto Umi, como Maki se sobresaltaron ante el pensamiento de saber que la de aquella "fabulosa" idea había sido nada más y nada menos que Nozomi.

-¿Por qué proponer algo así Nozomi? Es bastante molesto quedarme después de la escuela para componer una canción- se quejaba ahora Maki con la peli morada que mantenía siempre aquella sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

-Bueno, creí que sería una buena manera de convivir y de trabajar mejor, ya sabes, Umi-chan siempre suele estar con Honoka-chan y Kotori-chan, convive muy bien con Ericchi y conmigo también, además de que suele tener conversaciones a menudo con Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan y Nico-chan, ahí entra el problema en que a pesar de ser compañeras de composición, Umi-chan últimamente casi nunca interactúa con Maki-chan, y en el caso de nuestra pequeña Tsundere, Nico-chan suele llevarse la mayoría de su tiempo peleando con ella, es demasiado apegada a Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan, también conversas a menudo con el resto y volvemos al mismo punto, Umi-chan queda fuera del alcance, por eso se me ocurrió que sería buena idea que cada miembro conviva más entre si y empezando por ustedes que son un equipo sumamente necesario que casi no convive como debería- explicaba Nozomi a ambas chicas y al grupo en general que solo miraba a que venía la idea de Nozomi de hacer quedar a Maki y a Umi a componer una canción.

Por su parte, las afectadas se encontraban con cierto nerviosismo cada una, y a su vez luchando consigo mismas para que el ligero rubor en sus mejillas no las delatara ante la situación y la peli morada frente a ellas, porque seguro recibirían una burla por parte de esta.

-Es verdad, pero….. Esto es un poco…..- trato de hablar Maki de nueva cuenta, mas sin embargo Nozomi poso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios silenciándola y sonriéndole más ampliamente.

-Sin quejas Maki-chan…. Ya está decidido- agrego Nozomi con voz cantaría y la pelirroja resignándose, suspiro.

-Buen, entonces, es hora de volver a clases, si llego tarde otra vez me suspenderán- hablaba Nico saliendo dándose la vuelta entrando de vuelta al edificio escolar, pues el grupo se encontraba en el techo.

-Típico de ella- dijo Hanayo mirando la dirección a la que se había ido la pelinegra.

-Aunque nosotras también deberíamos volver Kayo-chin, nos toca gimnasia y tenemos que cambiarnos y llegar pronto para tener los mejores lugares- decía Rin tomando la mano de la castaña de ojos grises y sonriendo como siempre tan enérgica lo hacía.

-E…Espera Rin-chan…. ¡Ve más despacio!- se quejaba de vuelta Hanayo siendo arrastrada por su mejor amiga de la mano y entrando también al edificio.

Maki miro a sus dos compañeras irse y solo dejo escapar un suspiro más antes volver su vista a las mayores con cierta molestia pero trato de no demostrarla, aunque le incomodara, Nozomi tenía su punto y tenía razón.

-Yo debo volver también, así que adiós- se despedía de las demás y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta para entrar al edificio también, esto sin antes volver a voltear, pero esta vez específicamente a Umi con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – T…Te veo en el salón de música cuando terminen las clases…. U...Umi- diciendo esto último, cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a las mayores en el lugar.

-Maki-chan parece algo nerviosa ¿segura que es buena idea Nozomi?- preguntaba la rubia a su amiga en un cercano susurro.

-Por supuesto, confía en mí- respondió Nozomi con una gran sonrisa y se giró para mirar a las demás. –Es hora de que volvamos también- finalizo la conversación retirándose del lugar.

.

.

.

Umi se encontraba pensativa ¿Cuándo había sucedido que se había enamorado de Maki? La pelirroja era poco flexible, gruñona y correcta, eran parecidas en muchos aspectos y la incógnita entraba a que a Umi no le paso nunca por la cabeza enamorarse de alguien tan parecida a ella.

-¿Umi-chan?- la llamo Honoka con cierta voz preocupada lo que hizo reaccionar de inmediato a la morena.

-¿Honoka?... no te distraigas, presta atención a la clase- susurraba Umi mirando de reojo a la castaña que solo rio con sarcasmo.

-Umi-chan…. La clase acaba de terminar, tenemos una hora libre- decía aquello a Umi que se ruborizo ante su descuido y miro el piso.

-ah…. Lo lamento entonces, bueno….. iré a comprar algo para beber- decía Umi poniéndose de pie, lista para irse pero esta vez Kotori la retuvo.

-Umi-chan no te ves muy bien, estuviste toda la clase perdida y eso es muy raro en ti- hablaba Kotori preocupada por la peli azul que se sintió mal por preocupar a sus amigas.

-No es nada grave… solo…. Son tonterías mias…. So…solo eso- decía Umi algo avergonzada al recordar el por que de su distracción.

-Bueno, si no es nada grave puedes confiar en nosotras- hablaba Kotori con la Peli azul que solo se ruborizo ante la simple idea.

-¡Que….que no tengo nada ma…malo! Además…. Eso es muy…ve…ver…vergonzoso….- decía con completa dificultad la morena, esa actitud dejo más que claro lo que sucedía a Umi, algo romántico la afectaba.

Unos segundos realmente incomodos invadieron el ambiente entre las tres chicas, las no involucradas se miraban repentinamente para después a mirar a la peli azul que se encontraba mirando el piso nerviosa y jugando con sus propios dedos.

-Acaso….. Estas así porque tú y Maki-chan…- trato de decir Honoka pero Umi la irrumpió de inmediato con su rostro completamente ruborizado.

-¡No!... No es eso…. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que estoy enamorada de Maki?...- dijo aquello descuidadamente y aun denotando su evidente nerviosismo aún más.

Kotori y Honoka se miraron con sorpresa para después soltar una risita que desconcertó a Umi, realmente no sabía que le causaba tanta gracia a sus amigas.

-Umi-chan, yo nunca dije que estuvieras enamorada de Maki-chan, simplemente iba a preguntarte si tú y Maki-chan estaban disgustadas por algo, pero…. Tu dijiste eso después….- decía Honoka riendo y Umi se quedó en shock.

-No…. Puede…. Ser….- dijo Umi entre su extrema sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ella sola se había delatado.

-Así que…. ¿Maki-chan eh? Umi-chan tiene buen gusto….- esto último lo dijo Kotori con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que la morena se avergonzara aún más, si era posible, y con sus manos cubrió su rostro.

-¡No puedo creer que lo dije! ¿Qué voy a hacer, Maki es más que obvio que no me nota y ahora está obligada a pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo, lo peor de todo es que, de lo nerviosa que este no poder escribir absolutamente nada- decía Umi a sus dos amigas que se sobresaltaron ante la explosiva acción de la escritora.

-Umi-chan, cálmate- decía Kotori dándole un pequeño abrazo a Umi que solo recargo su rostro contra su hombro.

-Si tanto te preocupa, creo que sería bueno que le dijeras cómo te sientes a Maki-chan, tal vez ella….- hablo Honoka esta vez dando palmaditas en la cabeza a Umi pero esta de inmediato volvió a exaltarse.

-¡De ninguna manera!- irrumpió de nueva cuenta.

-pero…-

-¡No!-

De nuevo el silencio permaneció un momento entre ellas, Kotori y Honoka querían ayudar a su amiga, pero Umi se negaba rotundamente a todo lo que ellas decían, tal vez sería mejor que la que hablara fuese Maki….. Esto en caso de que ella sintiera lo mismo…. Lo cual no sabían.

-Cielos….. al menos inténtalo, no pierdes nada- animaba Kotori volviendo a acariciar a su amiga.

-Pero Kotori….-

-Al menos inténtalo ¿Si?-

Umi al ver aquella mirada amable en el rostro de Kotori solo suspiro y dando un gran respiro, volvió a incorporarse como era debido, se separó del abrazo de la peli gris y aclarándose la garganta las miro decidida.

-Bien…. Lo intentare, solo espero que no resulte tan mal….- aclaro Umi haciendo a sus amigas sonreír ante su ¡Por fin! Valentía.

.

-¿Te gusta Umi-chan?- exclamaba con completa sorpresa Rin en aquel salón de primer año y ante su des moderación de volumen, Maki cubrió su boca de inmediato.

-¿Quieres callarte? No tienes por qué gritar- se quejó Maki con la peli naranja que solo trataba de calmar su euforia.

Maki acababa de contarles a Hanayo y a Rin, lo que sentía por Umi, Hanayo se sorprendió grandemente pero Rin, ella tácticamente exploto de sorpresa e hizo evidente aquello. Esa era la razón por la que Maki no quería decirle nada a nadie, pero sus nervios le hicieron decírselo a Rin y Hanayo, después de todo confiaba mucho en ellas, pero quería evitar a toda costa la reacción de sus amigas, y a parte de ellos quería pedirles un consejo.

-Bueno, ahora que están más tranquilas y menos eufóricas quería preguntarles ¿Qué debo hacer? Desde hace tiempo quiero decirle como me siento pero ya saben cómo es ella, con todo eso del amor- decía Maki un poco decaída ante mencionar eso y pensar después en lo que diría a continuación. -….. si ella se avergüenza con situaciones románticas entre un chico y una chica ¿Qué puedo esperar que piense entre dos chicas en una situación romántica?- terminaba por decir y sus amigas solo la miraron con compasión.

-Bueno Maki-chan, sabemos que tienes miedo, pero creo que sería bueno que te arriesgaras a ver qué pasa- decía primeramente Hanayo a la pelirroja decaída.

-Pero ¿Si ella ya no me quiere cerca después de eso?- decía Maki aun mirando lo bajo.

-Entonces sabrás que no era una buena elección para ti, recuerda que si no te arriesgas no ganas- continuaba Hanayo.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Maki levantara la cabeza con un poco más de ánimo y mirara a sus dos amigas de primero que le sonreían con mucho cariño.

-ah…. Muy bien muy bien, lo hare, voy a confesarle mis sentimientos hoy mismo, pero si no funciona… voy a dejar M's- con eso último en boca, Maki tomo sus cosas y dejo a sus dos amigas que tras esas palabras se posaron preocupadas.

No esperaron que la pelirroja les diera semejante condición, lastimosamente no había nada que hacer, solo esperar.

.

.

.

Las clases habían terminado, por lo que una nerviosa Umi se dirigía hacia el salón de música donde había quedado con Maki para comenzar a trabajar con la canción, y aunque aún seguía muy dudosa sobre si decirle o no a la pelirroja, ya daba por hecho que esta la iba a rechazar.

- _pero…. Debo intentarlo….-_ pensó para sí misma mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia aquella sala donde seguro la pelirroja ya estaría esperándola.

Estando parada a la par de la puerta que la sala de música, Umi se quedó mirando, sus nervios estaban a flote, sin embargo poco a poco se fueron calmando al notar un bello sonido que provenía del interior de aquel lugar, era el suave sonido del piano que invadía suavemente sus oídos. Umi se quedó parada un breve momento fuera escuchando las suaves teclas sonar.

Lentamente comenzaba a entrar a la sala de música sin que la pelirroja se percatara y una vez logro introducirse la observo con sigilo, Maki como siempre, permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras jugaba una pieza bastante suave y calmada, se sentía grata de poder escuchar de tan cerca la voz de la pelirroja acompañada del piano. Por instinto cerro los ojos y se quedó recargada en la pared escuchando y disfrutando de aquel sonido, hasta que este se detuvo, y rápidamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada color violeta de una pelirroja que la miraba con una sonrisa muy tenue.

-No sabía que te gustaba espiar- dijo Maki al ver a la peli azul mirándola completamente sorprendida.

Umi se tensó un breve momento al verse descubierta por la pelirroja que aun la miraba con detenimiento, los nervios de nueva cuenta comenzaban a volver a ella y tratando de no ser muy obvia, desvió la mirada de la de la pelirroja y dejo salir una risa muy ligera.

-Me atrapaste, lo siento, simplemente no pude evitar meterme aquí a escucharte tocar- decía Umi saliendo de atrás del piano con una nerviosa sonrisa que le dedico a la pelirroja.

-Descuida….. um… la verdad me decidí a tocar un poco en lo que llegabas, yo… tengo algo de qué hablar contigo- decía Maki a la morena que al escuchar esas palabras sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-ya veo….. Yo también tengo algo de qué hablar contigo así que…. A… Apresúrate…- dijo Umi en respuesta y se acercó un poco para poder ver mejor a la pelirroja.

Maki mirando aun a la mayor, se hizo a un lado donde se encontraba sentada en el banco del piano y con su mano palmeo este, indicando que Umi se sentara a su lado para poder hablar. Umi con cierto sigilo camino hasta la pelirroja y accediendo a la indicación se sentó a su lado con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas y mirándolas con timidez. Ambas chicas se quedaron a la par en un incómodo silencio.

-Sa…Sabes…. No es que esté hablando por mí pero…. Una amiga, está enamorada de otra chica y… ummm no sabe cómo confesárselo, y yo no soy buena dando consejos, así que…. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?- decía Maki de una manera un tanto sospechosa que Umi alcanzo a entender poco, sin embargo se sintió extrañamente feliz.

-Um…. Yo… yo no creo…. Que sea malo…. Ella debería ser va…valiente y ummm no se….- decía Umi sorprendiendo a Maki que por primera vez se giró a verla manteniendo aquella expresión sorprendida.

Maki no podía creer que Umi estuviese diciendo eso, ¿La correcta y tradicional Umi dijera eso? De verdad se había llevado una sorpresa.

-Tu… de verdad….- dijo Maki casi en un susurro mirando a la morena.

Con un breve momento se quedó mirando a Umi, un impulso la llevo a comenzar a acercarse a ella levemente, eso hizo que hizo que la morena levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de Maki, ambas chicas se miraron unos segundos directamente, sintiendo como en su pecho su corazón se aceleraba, sus respiraciones pacificas invadían el salón de música. Sin embargo ambas se sentían bien, era como si en sus miradas encontraran tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que para suerte de ambas no desaparecía.

-¿E…so es todo lo que tenías que decirme Maki?...- susurraba Umi a la pelirroja que se mantenía cerca de ella todavía y con completa lentitud, Maki poso su mano sobre la de Umi y la acaricio con su pulgar.

-Si…. Eso era todo….- era la susurrante respuesta de Maki que lentamente se comenzaba a acercar a ella, no podía creer de donde había sacado el valor para estar actuando como lo hacía. Simplemente estaba dejándose llevar por ese extraño impulso que la controlo.

Umi se sentía tensa, mas sin embargo no se alejaba ante el rostro de Maki prontamente acercándose al suyo lentamente, ella quería que esa distancia que las dividía se cortara completamente y poder tocar con sus labios, esos rosados labios contrarios de la pelirroja que estaban tentándola y amenazando con tocar los suyos.

Umi desesperada por aquella cercanía de golpe, rompió con la distancia y estampo con cierta brusquedad sus labios con los de Maki, siendo por primera vez que estos se tocaban de una manera un poco desenfrenada.

Maki por supuesto estaba llena de sorpresa, pues esperaba dos cosas de su atrevimiento, una bofetada o un beso muy sutil, pero Umi simplemente la había tomado con una muy ligera brusquedad a su parecer para besarla como lo hacía en ese momento. Con dificultad hizo que Umi se separara de ella y ambas chicas se miraron con fervor y una agitada respiración ante la repentina acción de la morena, provocada por la pelirroja por supuesto. Unos silenciosos segundos pasaron, ambas frente contra frente aun mirándose con ese sentimiento a flote.

-…. ¿Qué es lo que tu ibas a decirme?...- pregunto de repente Maki a la morena que dando una ligera sonrisa ante la pregunta de Maki, acaricio con su mano la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-… Te amo…. Eso es lo que tenía que decirte….- dijo Umi con completa seguridad que no estaba segura de donde había sacado, pero no podía retractarse ya, sus palabras ya habían salido y la pelirroja ya las había escuchado.

Esta vez, quien se lanzó al ataque para comenzar a besarse otra vez, fue Maki, que tras acercarse velozmente a la morena, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de esta, haciéndola acercarse más para tener un mejor alcance en su beso, Umi en respuesta rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Maki apegando sus cuerpos un poco más.

Ambas chicas disfrutaban de ese beso, ¿Para qué mentirse y reprimirse tanto tiempo a lo que sentían y deseaban de la otra? Justo ahora es lo que hacían, demostrarle a la otra que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque no era la manera más decente de hacerlo, pues se les había olvidado ya que se encontraban en la sala de música donde cualquiera que pasara y decidiera entrar las podría ver, aunque no parecía importarles mucho, estaban perdiéndose en los labios de la otra.

Maki perdida en el movimiento y las caricias que sus labios sentían por parte de Umi, sin separarse del beso, se puso de pie para después volver a sentarse pero sobre las piernas de la peli azul estando así mas cómodas y en una mejor posición para seguir besándose.

Umi necesitaba algo de aire y encima de todo comenzaba a reaccionar a que no debían estar haciendo aquello ¿Cómo un simple beso se había convertido en algo tan acalorado de repente? Con eso en mente se separó de la pelirroja tomando aire y mirándola con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas que parecía ya perpetuo.

-..Ah…. espera Maki… aún estamos en la escuela, alguien podría venir y…- trato de detener a la pelirroja, pero a cambio solo sintió como esta volvió a acercar sus labios, pero esta vez hacia su cuello, moviendo sus labios contra la piel de Umi que rápidamente se erizo ante el contacto, con ello no pudo evitar dejar salir un ligero gemido que hizo que Maki se separara rápidamente de ella con sorpresa y un notable rubor.

-…¿Umi? …. Acaso eso fue un gem…- trato de decir Maki pero la morena, cubriendo sus oídos y desviando la mirada la irrumpió.

-¡No lo digas, es muy vergonzoso!... Esto… es tu culpa….- decía Umi permaneciendo en la posición mencionada y Maki solo rio ante la reacción de Umi.

La pelirroja esta vez sin decir nada, acerco sus manos al cuello de Umi, respectivamente a su listón color rojo y lo desabrocho para después retirarlo, Umi volvió su vista a ella sorprendida y la pelirroja tras una traviesa sonrisa desabotono los primeros botones de la camisa blanca de la mayor.

-Es una sorpresa que simples besos en el cuello te hayan hecho hacer ruidos extraños….. Eso me hace pensar y me tienta a probar…. ¿Qué harías con más que simples besos?—decía Maki con voz juguetona y Umi sintió como si su corazón hubiera dando un ligero salto y como si en su estómago hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Ma…Maki?...- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de ser silenciada de nuevo, pero esta vez los labios de Maki habían vuelto a atacar su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

Maki había cambiado por completo, simplemente encontró a una tímida pelirroja tocando el piano y tras besarla ahora veía a una pelirroja con una mirada realmente lasciva que amenazaba con explorarla hasta donde se le antojara. Ahora la mayor se cuestionaba ¿Estaba bien si la dejaba continuar? No es como si la rechazara, simplemente no le parecía buena idea comenzar a hacer algo más en un lugar como la escuela, y peor aún ¿Cómo pretendía detener a la pelirroja si ella misma no era capaz de detenerse también? Simplemente seguía las caricias y se dejaba llevar por lo que su piel sentía sin percatarse que Maki ya había desabotonado su saco y acababa de terminar con su camisa, dejando a la vista su torso y un sujetador color blanco. Eso a la vez de que los labios de la pelirroja estaban descendiendo de su cuello a sus clavículas y aún en proceso de descender más.

-¿Qué más da?- pensó Umi mandando al diablo todo lo que pensaba y con completa confianza, comenzaba a deshacer el listón azul de Maki y a seguir el mismo patrón que la pelirroja ya había terminado, abrir la camisa de la menor para su completo disfrute.

-… No quites todo…. Solo lo necesario….- pedía Maki hablando contra la piel de la morena para después separarse y mirarla a los ojos, el rubor y el comienzo del sudor se hacían evidentes.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Umi algo desubicada por la petición de Maki y esta solo sonrió antes de acercarse de nuevo al cuello de la morena.

-Si alguien viene, será más fácil arreglar nuestras ropas que vestirnos completamente- decía Maki y con eso, volvió a conectar sus labios con la piel de Umi que volvió a estremecerse.

Umi siguió disfrutando de los labios de Maki recorriendo su piel, por su parte ella no quería quedarse atrás por lo que con sumo cuidado, una vez logrado abrir la camisa de Maki, introdujo lentamente sus manos dentro del sujetador color azul de la pelirroja tocando sus pechos directamente, pronto sintió en cuerpo de la pelirroja estremecerse ante la repentina caricia.

-ah…. Umi…. Estas un poco fria…- dejaba salir un ligero gemido Maki ante el toque de Umi, la morena aprovecho la distracción de Maki y que se separara de ella para que esta vez fuese Umi quien con unos sedientos labios, atacara el cuello de Maki.

La pelirroja no replico, al contrario solo aferro sus manos a la cabeza de Umi dejando que su cuerpo disfrutara de los labios de la peli azul besar su blanca piel y las manos, ahora tibias, de la mayor comenzar a moverse sobre sus pechos, dándole así también un poco más de placer.

Umi movía sus manos con delicadeza y lentitud, después con su dedos se encargó más a fondo de acariciar esas dos extremidades en específico de Maki quien cerraba los ojos dejando que sus sentidos fuesen mejores, esto acompañado de pequeños jadeos de placer.

-Maki… ¿Esta bien si yo… ummm…?- hablo Umi sacándola de su pequeño trance, Maki bajo un poco la mirada para verla mejor y la morena tenía una adorable vista, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del pecho de Maki, entonces la pelirroja entendió que era lo que Umi pretendía hacer, por lo que con una ligera sonrisa se inclinó para besar su frente y asentir.

-está bien Umi, has lo que gustes…- fue la respuesta de Maki acariciando la cabeza de la mayor.

Umi con más confianza levanto un poco el sujetador de Maki para que los pechos de la más joven quedaran a su vista, con esa acción pudo apreciar un muy bello y apetecible color rosado en ellos, dando una mirada más a aquellos ojos violetas que aun la miraban, se aseguró de que todo estaba bien para acercar su boca uno de los pechos de Maki y atraparlo con sus labios, podía olfatear el dulce y fresco olor en la piel de Maki que le encantaba tanto, entonces tras escuchar un gemido un poco más sonoro de la menor, comenzó a mover su lengua contra aquel pequeño y rosado botón.

Umi sentía como el calor de su cuerpo se anidaba en su vientre bajo y a su vez, con Maki sentada aun sobre sus piernas, podía notar cuando calor irradiaba el cuerpo de Maki también, especialmente cierta zona que de solo pensar en ella sintió sus latidos acelerarse.

Maki se sentía bien ante las caricias de Umi que cambiaba de pecho repetidamente, sin embargo otras partes en específico comenzaban a demandar atención, por lo que la pelirroja viéndose un poco insegura de si hacerlo o no, opto por mover sus caderas sobre Umi en un instintivo deseo de sentir un poco de atención sobre esa zona que deseaba.

Con el movimiento de Maki no solo ella sintió placer al rose, pues una sonrojada peli azul se estremeció y dejo escapar un pequeño gemido tras la acción de Maki, esta se había frotado contra ella, y ¡Claro que lo había sentido!

La pelirroja por supuesto noto la reacción de Umi y con un caprichoso deseo, quiso escuchar la voz de placer de Umi una vez más por lo que volvió a repetir el movimiento, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza y empeñando un poco más su peso para que ella también pudiera sentir más aquello.

La pelirroja conforme con el resultado comenzó a repetir esos movimientos sobre Umi, podía sentir como las manos de la morena la apretaban ligeramente tras cada movimiento y a su vez había conseguido lo que quería, escuchar la voz de Umi un poco más sonora. Esto le dio ánimos de que sus movimientos poco a poco conforme pasaban los minutos fuesen más veloces, ejercieran más presión y a su vez que su cadera se moviera con más fluidez, dándole mejor placer a ambas con esos roses a los que Umi recibió muy bien.

-ah… Ma…Maki…. Estas pesándome mucho…ah….- hablaba Umi agitada y Maki solo la miro un breve momento deteniendo los movimientos de su cadera.

-Está bien, pasemos al banco grande- fue lo único que dijo Maki levantándose de encima de la morena y sujetando su mano para caminar al menos 4 pasos y llegar a un banco más ancho y más largo al lado del piano donde se recostaron, Maki encima de Umi.

-…Te amo Umi…. Te amo mucho…..- fueron los susurros de Maki antes de comenzar a besar a la peli azul otra vez, bajando lentamente de sus labios a su cuello y de su cuello hasta sus pechos. –Está bien su levanto tu sujetador ¿Verdad?- preguntaba Maki a Umi que tímidamente asintió.

La pelirroja no se hizo esperar y levanto cuidadosamente el sujetador blanco de la mayor, dejando a la vista también los pequeños y redondos pechos de Umi, le parecían perfectos a pesar de todo, y relamiéndose los labios, comenzó a lamer y succionar uno a uno con gentileza, haciendo que Umi diera un par de gemidos. Aunque no conforme con ello, con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar una de las piernas de la morena de arriba hacia abajo, tras cada recorrido subía un poco su mano al grado de comenzar a introducirla bajo la falda de Umi y llegar a tocar sus bragas.

Nuevamente sintió como la Umi se removió en su lugar, esto denotando su nerviosismo y que de inmediato había notado las acciones que estaba a punto de hacer. Con un tacto realmente cariñoso, Maki comenzó a introducir su mano dentro de aquella prenda que denotaba la excitación de la mayor, pues estaba ligeramente húmedo, importándole poco eso se aventuró a tocar directamente la entrepierna de Umi que dio un salto un poco más brusco ante en contacto y aferro sus manos a los costados de Maki.

-E...Eso…Eso es muy….ah….es muy atrevido…ah….espera Maki….- decía entre gemidos la morena pues Maki había comenzado a mover sus dedos contra esa zona con completo descaro e ignorando a la mayor volvió sus labios a sus pechos, degustándolos como hace unos instantes.

Umi se rindió rápidamente y dejo que Maki continuara acariciándola, pues aunque lo negara con el pensamiento, esas caricias se sentían realmente bien, principalmente cuando los dedos de Maki pasaban sobre su erecto clítoris y hacían círculos sobre él. Incluso había tratado de hacer que sus gemidos no fueran tan notorios pero el placer se lo impedía.

Maki por su parte comenzaba a sentirse impaciente de no recibir caricias por lo que pensó en apresurarse a que Umi terminara para que ella la mimara después y con eso en mente comenzó a intentar entrar en la morena pero esta de un empujón la detuvo desconcertándola bastante.

-¿Es que no escuchas? Te dije que esperaras- se quejaba un poco molesta Umi con la pelirroja que solo suspiro, debió prestar más atención.

-Lo siento Umi…. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto a la arquera que dando un par de jadeos levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

-Sabes… es la… ummm es la primera vez que hago esto…. Así que si estoy a punto de entregarte algo tan importante, quiero que tu hagas lo mismo por mi….. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?- decía un poco tímida Umi y Maki pensando un poco las palabras entendió a que se refería la mayor.

-Bien….. Entonces ummm ¿Lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?- pregunto Maki a lo que Umi con una sonrisa un poco más decidida asintió.

Ambas chicas estaban frente a frente, de nueva cuenta una sobre la otra, Maki sobre Umi respectivamente, con mano derecha habían comenzado a acariciar la intimidad de la contraria un poco más antes de proseguir a algo un poco mayor. Ambas se miraban con lascivia y deseo, claro sin dejar de lado el amor.

-Bien…. ¿Estas lista ya?- preguntaba Umi a la pelirroja que respiro hondo por un pequeño momento para después volver a mirar aquellos ojos marrón.

-Lo estoy…. ¿Y tú?- pregunto de vuelta Maki a la arquera que con un tímido asentir dio luz verde a que ambas podían proseguir.

Ambas chicas sin despegar su mirada de la otra comenzaron a introducir sus dedos en el interior de la otra, ambas haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor para que después su respiración volviese a agitarse.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto primero Maki a la peli azul que tratando de mantener su ritmo asintió.

-Si…. ¿Y tu?...- devolvió un poco preocupada por la expresión de Maki, pero esta se suavizo al darle la respuesta.

Sin volverse a preguntar nada más, ambas chicas tras permanecer un periodo corto de tiempo comenzaron a mover sus dedos, penetrando a la otra con sutileza y lentitud. Los jadeos en ambas no se hicieron esperar, Umi con su inexperiencia trataba de cambiar de ritmo no muy bruscamente, y Maki de igual forma inexperta pero informada hacia círculos con sus dedos en el interior de Umi quien daba jadeos un poco más sonoros cambiando a que estos fuesen gemidos.

Ambas chicas tras pasar un tiempo acariciándose comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo, haciendo que entraran y salieran de la otra, incluso tras un momento un poco más prolongado incluyeron un segundo dedo a la actividad para hacer de ella algo más placentero.

Los gemidos de nueva cuenta invadían el lugar, ambas voces completamente sumergidas en el placer de hacer suya a la contraria con semejante lujuria que no pensaron desatar tan pronto y en esa circunstancia.

-Ah…ah…AHA…. Ma…Maki…. Ciento algo… extraño….- decía entre gemidos Umi viendo aun el rostro ruborizado de la pelirroja que también gemía encima suyo.

-Yo…ah…Mnn…. También…. Creo que…. Voy a …..Ah…- trataba de hablar Maki entre la actividad, más sin embargo solo pudo inclinar su rostro contra el de Umi para comenzar a desatar un nuevo beso con pasión y desenfrenamiento, mientras que a su vez, sus movimientos con sus manos eran cada vez más acelerados al punto de comenzar a sentirlas entumecidas, y aun con eso no se detuvieron.

Una sonora exclamación de placer y una sensación de igual procedencia recorrieron el cuerpo de ambas chicas que detuvieron de golpe sus acciones y sintieron toda esa acumulación de placer ser liberada de una manera realmente relajante y llena de sensaciones que nunca habían experimentado. Maki salió del interior de Umi y esta ultima de Maki.

La pelirroja se recostó un breve momento sobre Umi mientras ambas trataban de regular su respiración. Aquello realmente había sido algo que ninguna de las dos se esperó que sucediera de una simple confesión, solo sucedió y aprovecharon el momento para dejarse llevar.

.

-Maki….. ¿Por qué no me dijiste como te sentías?- Umi fue la primera en romper con el tranquilo silencio.

-Yo…ummm bueno…. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?- contraataco Maki acurrucándose más sobre Umi, pues aún permanecía sobre ella.

-Ummm eso es porque… cielos, sabes que soy un manojo de nervios cuando se trata de estas situaciones….- se quejaba Umi haciendo un mohín para después suspirar. –Pero me alegro que lo haya hecho…. Ahora puedo sentirme un poco más honesta contigo…. Y la verdad es que te amo, Maki….- finalizo Umi acariciando la cabeza de la menor.

-Yo….. También…..- fueron las tímidas palabras de Maki, una sonrisa se acurruco con completo cariño sobre Umi y permanecieron así un poco más, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento que les aprecio sumamente hermoso a cada una.

-…..-

-….-

-….. Espera….-

-….¿Qué pasa?...-

-ya es tarde….-

-…..-

Por ultimo ambas se levantaron de golpe mirándose llenas de pánico y exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡La canción!

.

.

.

* * *

 **ciertas compositoras resiviran un super Washy Washy MAX por no componer nada al final xD me retiro ._.**


	9. Chapter 9 corazón herido

**ya se yase, se supone que seria un TsubaHono pero me gano la tentacion de este, el siguiente cap de este fic si sera su esperado TsubaHono y seguido sera un RinPana, ya no me odien xD**

* * *

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? Simplemente había ocurrido por un simple golpe, y posteriormente por una simple palabra de la pelirroja. Para Nico, todo lo había provocado la pelirroja, nadie más tenía la culpa más que ella. Por no ser honesta, por no atreverse a decirle sus sentimientos.

Para Eri, simplemente apareció en el momento menos indicado y reacciono de la manera menos racional para su cabeza y corazón, pero más efectiva para lo que sus deseos antes dormidos, y ahora alborotados le habían demandado hacer. ¿Por qué negarlo? En el fondo estaba disfrutando totalmente de esto, además ahora aceptaba que no le era indiferente a Maki y la pelirroja a ella tampoco ¿Qué más daba? Algo debía haber ahí, aunque sabía que había un gran riesgo de salir lastimada.

.

 _ **Días antes**_

Las chicas se encontraban reunidas en la sala del club, hace poco tiempo habían tenido un exitoso concierto donde predomino el canto en grupo, justo ahora todas discutían lo que se organizaría para la siguiente presentación que también se encontraba próxima.

-…Tal vez deberíamos probar con un par de canciones en grupo y una por separado cada quien- proponía por segunda vez una idea Umi.

Las demás parecían pensativas y dudando sobre lo propuesto una vez más, nadie parecía lo suficientemente convencida pero tampoco se proponían ideas innovadoras.

-Eso ya lo hicimos en las últimas presentaciones ¿Recuerdas cuantos lloraron con la canción de Ericchi?- esta vez hablaba Nozomi refutando la idea de inmediato, pues sorprendentemente estaba sin ideas también.

-¿Y si probamos con atuendos más vistosos?- esta vez propuso Honoka con cierta duda en su rosto.

-¿Cómo qué?- cuestiono Hanayo a la castaña que volvió a una pose de duda.

Umi suspiro ante la falta de ideas de su amiga que había propuesto mil cosas a medias.

-¿Y si intentamos con sacar de nueva cuenta los duetos?- propuso Nico esta vez, sin embargo cierta peli naranja replico de inmediato.

-¡No quiero los duetos Nya!- exclamo Rin con cierto recelo, cosa que llamo la atención de las demás integrantes.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Kotori a la más joven que pareció ruborizarse ligeramente por la razón que estaba en su cabeza.

-Por…. Porque todas tienen su dueto especial…. No es como si no me gustara cantar con Honoka-chan o Maki-chan…. Pero…. Es triste no poder hacerlo con Kayo-chin Nya- agregaba Rin apenada y rascándose la cabeza.

-hablando de Maki-chan ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?- recordando a la pelirroja, Eri dirigía su mirada sobre la chica de primero que sentada solo se preocupaba por jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

La pelirroja había estado escuchando todo y por supuesto, tenía una idea, pero no estaba segura si sería algo del agrado de las demás, después de todo no esperaba que fuese aceptada de todos modos. Realmente no pensaba en la presentación, sino en dos personas en especial.

-ummm… ¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo al ver las miradas sobre ella.

-¿Cómo que, qué? ¿Acaso no piensas aportar nada?- esa fue la replicante voz de cierta pelinegra que buscaba pelea con la pelirroja.

-Tks ¡Tu no me das ordenes!- replico de inmediato Maki a la provocación de Nico, por desgracia callo en el juego de la pelinegra.

-Supuse que no tendrías una idea de todos modos- bufo Nico con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Claro que la tengo enana engreída!- agredió Maki de vuelta y para Nico, el escuchar la palabra "enana" referida a ella era bastante grave.

-¿Cómo me llamaste Tsundere idiota?- devolvió Nico también.

-Vamos, solo cálmense no es momento de pelear. Maki ¿Dijiste que tenías una idea?- calmaba Eri al par cambiando de tema y volviendo a lo importante ahí. Además ya sabía lo que pasaba con esas dos al pelear, y claro, algo en ella le decía que no le agradaba.

-Bueno…. Si, pensé en algo, pero no sé si sea buena idea- decía Maki aquello volviendo a hacer una expresión desinteresada y sin mirar a alguien en particular, aunque había un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No pasa nada, puedes decirnos- mencionaba Eri dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la pelirroja que al mirar esa expresión de reojo se ruborizo más.

-Bu… bueno, no es como si extrañara al grupo, pero…. Pensaba en que hemos dejado las sub unidades muy de lado últimamente, así que pensé….. Que sería buena idea que en la siguiente presentación nos presentáramos de esa forma- daba por fin su idea Maki a lo que las demás pensaron de nueva cuenta, por un momento la pelirroja creyó que refutarían su idea.

-Me parece una buena idea- hablo Nozomi pensativa todavía.

-Bueno, conforme a las coreografías yo no tengo nada hecho, pero si tengo un par de secuencias en mente, si nos ponemos a trabajar en ello puede funcionar ¿Verdad? Además ayuda que Umi tenga escritos y Maki un par de canciones sin letra- animaba Eri al grupo, pero principalmente, para tratar de que esas dos dejaran de discutir y se centraran en lo verdaderamente importante.

Eri miro de vuelta a Umi y le sonrió, la peli azul asintió y miro a sus dos amigas de segundo, también parecían de acuerdo, luego también se les vio completamente de acuerdo a Hanayo y Rin y por ultimo las miradas iban dirigidas para aquel par de Tsunderes, por consiguiente Maki también estaría de acuerdo, después de todo ella fue quien propuso presentarse en sub unidades.

-ah, bien ustedes ganan- tras un suspiro Nico daba su respuesta y les sonreía de vuelta al grupo.

-Perfecto entonces durante esta semana estaremos practicando por unidades, ya que lo hacemos en lugares distintos solo les pido que busquen un lugar con sombra, hace mucho calor últimamente- aconsejaba Eri al grupo que solo asintió.

-Bien, entonces no lo olviden, mañana comenzaremos cada quien en su grupo a practicar, se van con cuidado chicas- se despedía Eri del grupo de segundo que se marchaban tras la perezosa demostración de Honoka.

-Supongo que también nos iremos ahora- Hanayo tomaba sus cosas para retirarse también.

-No olvides que prometiste pasar a comprar ramen conmigo Nya- se abrazaba al brazo de Hanayo Rin tras esas palabras.

-No lo olvide Rin-chan, así que andando- sonreía cariñosa la oji gris que permitía el contacto con su amiga.

Maki solo observaba al par con una sonrisa, a veces sentía envidia de no tener algo así con algún miembro, aunque no se lo diría a nadie. Principalmente a sus compañeras y amigas de BiBi ¿Por qué? No estaba segura. Simplemente se sentía a gusto con esas dos, aunque se la pasara peleando con Nico y con Eri no tuviera mucha oportunidad de conversar amenamente gracias a la pelinegra, a veces pensaba que su querer por esas dos podría ser algo mas y le asustaba el simple hecho de imaginarlo, porque de algo estaba segura, no importa que fuera ese sentimiento no sería correspondido. En su mente, Eri la veía como una Kouhai y amiga, alguien a quien cuidar, y para Nico solo era la mocosa con la que peleaba, incluso se hacía a la idea de que la pelinegra la odiaba y eso principalmente le dolía, la indiferencia de Nico.

Eri también observaba al par, justo para después mirar a la pelirroja, esa chica malhumorada, la única que le había hecho frente cuando era la estricta presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

 _-¡venimos a hablar con la directora!-_

 _-Todas las peticiones tienen que hacerse a través del consejo estudiantil-_

 _-¿Cuándo dije que queríamos pedirle algo?... Solo vinimos a hablar-_

En ese momento, cuando la pelirroja le contesto de esa manera sin intimidarse, se quedó sorprendida mirando esos ojos violetas, y aunque no lo demostró en el instante, le entro curiosidad por ella. Pero todos sus deberes se lo impedían, incluso ahora, a pesar de que Maki era de las más cercanas a ella y a sus dos amigas de tercero entre las de segundo y primero, no sentía conocerla lo suficiente que ella anhelaba.

En la cabeza de Nico también había una controversia total, aunque resultaba más negación que cualquier otra cosa. Si, después de todo, la gran Nico Nii no podía estar enamorada de alguien tan tonta como Maki ¿Verdad?

¿A quién engañaba? Sabía perfectamente que esa pelirroja la tenía atontada, pero no se lo diría, no quería ser rechazada por esa chica que de seguro la odiaba, no podía pedir su atención simplemente porque se vería "según ella" patética, por ello le era más fácil provocar una pelea con la menor, así tendría su atención aunque no de la mejor manera.

-Maki-chan también debería venir con nosotras Nya!- La voz de Rin sacaba al trio de sus pensamientos tirando del brazo de Maki hacia afuera del salón del club para marcharse.

-¡Rin!/ Rin-chan!- exclamaban al mismo tiempo Hanayo y Maki al ser arrastradas por la peli naranja fuera del salón sin siquiera poder darles oportunidad de despedirse propiamente de sus sempai de tercero- Adios Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan y Eri-chan- fueron las últimas palabras que sonaban por parte de Rin en aquel lugar, después de ello solo se escucharon un par de quejas de las otras dos de primero fuera del salón y alejándose desaparecieron.

Nozomi había estado enteramente presente de las miradas de sus dos amigas, perdidas en un suave color rojizo que tenía nombre, Maki.

Por un momento pensó en molestar a ambas chicas, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de desconcierto tanto de la pelinegra como de la rusa. Fue ahí cuando noto que algo no andaba muy bien con esas dos.

Las tres fueron las ultimas en salir de la academia y caminar juntas a casa, nadie había dicho nada para desgracia de Nozomi que se incomodaba entre tanto silencio.

-Parece que ustedes dos están muy pensativas desde que las de primero se retiraron- dijo Nozomi por fin observando a las otras dos.

-Pi…Pienso en las coreografías….- respondía de inmediato Eri a la peli morada que solo rio ante la acción apresurada de la rusa.

-Si claro ¿y tú Nicocchi?- pregunto Nozomi esta vez a la pelinegra que también se sobresaltó.

-Yo… también pienso en lo que haremos- respondió un poco más realista que Eri.

-Mentirosas, pero bueno, sepan que no me mienten a mí, sino que tratan de mentirse a sí mismas- dijo Nozomi con completa normalidad y las otras dos solo lograron confundirse.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se atrevió a preguntar Eri, Nozomi la miro sonriente aun.

-ya deberían saberlo las dos, pues puedo asegurarles que piensan en lo mismo….- dijo Nozomi sonriente sin dejar de caminar, solo se detuvo un breve momento para finalizar su plática. -…o más bien…. Piensan en la misma persona….- finalizo Nozomi continuando con su camino y con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro.

-la…. Misma persona….- susurro Nico mirando a Eri, esta aun observaba el camino por el que Nozomi se había ido

Los ojos de ambas chicas se encontraron un breve momento, ninguna parecía tener las cosas claras, simplemente se miraron como si pudiesen descifrar que ocurría en la mente de la otra.

-Maki ¿Me equivoco?- se atrevió a decir Eri mirando a la pelinegra aun, sin embargo el contacto de sus miradas no duro mucho ya que Nico aparto la suya.

-Simplemente me tiene distraída últimamente, eso es todo, no es como si fuera tan importante- respondió Nico al verse descubierta

-Nico… acaso tu….. Sientes algo por…- trato de hablar Eri pero Nico la miro con el ceño completamente fruncido.

-Nozomi dijo que pensábamos en lo mismo, así que dime ¿También pensabas en ella?- irrumpió Nico con un tono algo intimidante.

-Yo….- Eri trago pesado, Nico parecía una novia celosa, eso no se lo podía ocultar absolutamente a nadie en ese momento, por ello trato de pensar muy bien en su respuesta. –Si pensaba en ella, pero no de la manera que crees- dijo tratando de no haberlo arruinado, para su suerte Nico pareció relajarse un poco.

-entonces ¿De qué manera?- pregunto Nico mirando de a poco a Eri que solo suspiro.

-Simplemente me agrada, creo que aún no la e conocido muy bien, eso es todo- aclaro Eri, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que escondía una verdad que no quería aceptar.

Un silencio predomino en ambas otra vez, Nico no sabía si creerle a la rusa, y Eri simplemente trataba de mantenerse tranquila, no quería malos ratos, después de todo mañana tendría practica solo ella con Nico y Maki.

-Bueno…. Supongo que exagero… además no debería meterme en tus asuntos….. Hasta mañana…-

Eri vio a Nico irse rápidamente, eso dejo algo claro en Eri, toda esa forma de comportarse de Nico solo significaba una cosa.

-No quiero salir lastimada….- susurro para sí misma la rubia que volvía su vista a su muñeca, ahí había una bonita pulsera de color rojo, que curiosamente Maki le había obsequiado días atrás. -¿Qué pasa conmigo?- susurro eso último marchándose.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente después de clases, el grupo se juntó en la sala del club, solo para terminar por separarse cuando terminaron de hablar por sub unidades. La plática tenía como objetivo decidir el lugar de ensayo de cada sub unidad, en el caso de Primtems había sido enviado al jardín trasero, donde no irrumpirían a las otras dos unidades ni a los clubs que también harían sus actividades, por otra parte Lily Withe fue enviada a la azotea de la academia donde regularmente todo el grupo practicaba, por ultimo BiBi fue la más afortunada, pues pudo quedarse en el segundo cuarto del club de Idols para hacer su práctica, aunque desafortunadamente para las tres integrantes había un ambiente sumamente incomodo entre ellas y ninguna tenía idea del por qué las otras dos se comportaban raras también, claro, cada una tenía su problema interior y tenía que ver con las otras dos precisamente, lo extraño para cada una es que no se habían dicho absolutamente nada para que se sintieran tan incomodas la una con la otra.

Eri terminaba de acomodar sus ropas de práctica y se dirigía hacia las otras dos para ponerle fin a su incomodidad y ponerse a trabajar en las dos canciones que tenían que aprender.

-Bien…. Pues ya que estamos listas comencemos con los pasos ¿De acuerdo? Habrá que darnos prisa para que las demás no nos rebasen- sugería la rubia mientras se acomodaba a un lado de Nico para comenzar.

Las tres iniciaron con normalidad su práctica tratando de enfocarse enteramente en su baile para olvidar aquello que hacía que estuvieran incomodas y distraídas.

La práctica estuvo bien durante un momento en el que trataban de coordinarse, todo estaba impecable a ojos de Eri quien dirigía el baile en esta canción, hasta que noto que la pelinegra iba a un ligero destiempo.

-Alto, Nico estas atrasándote- la detuvo Eri al ver a la pelinegra con una expresión dificultosa, la más baja de todas se detuvo y respiro pesadamente.

-Perdón Eri….. Intento mantenerme al ritmo…. Pero…..- decía dificultosamente Nico pues aún estaba agitada.

-¿Pero?- pregunto la rusa cruzándose de brazos esperando las típicas excusas de Nico.

-Lo haría mejor si ella no me mirara tanto- decía Nico mirando de vuelta a cierta pelirroja que se sobresaltó al verse involucrada.

-¿Yo? No me culpes de tu torpeza, no tengo la culpa de que no puedas concentrarte, además ni si quiera estoy mirándote- Replico de inmediato Maki mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rojo.

-Si claro ¿Crees que estoy ciega?- respondió de vuelta Nico incorporándose por fin y mirando a la de ojos violetas.

Nico no mentía, la mirada algo constante de Maki la distraía y la ponía nerviosa a la vez, sabía que la pelirroja nunca lo admitiría. Y Maki, sabía perfectamente que miraba a Nico y el hecho que la pelinegra lo haya notado la llenaba de vergüenza, aunque… no solo había estado mirando a Nico, pues sus ojos violetas habían estado apreciando a la bella rusa frente a ella desde hace un buen rato también.

-Vamos, no empiecen a pelear, necesitamos concentrarnos en esto- Eri trataba de calmar las cosas, después de todo odiaba que esas dos comenzaran a pelear, era como si Nico se llevara toda la atención de la compositora en peleas…..

" _-Espera… acaso….. ¿Me dan celos de que ella ponga su atención en otra persona?... no, no, cálmate Eri, esto no puede pasarte ¿Por qué deberías ponerte celosa?...-"_ ese fue el pensamiento de Eri….

-¡Si no puedes admitir que me mirabas! Eres una cobarde deshonesta-retaba Nico a la pelirroja que hacia un mohín.

-¡Que no te estaba mirando!- volvía a repetir Maki poniéndose frente a la más bajita que fruncía el ceño, pero que por dentro sonreía.

¿Por qué no admitirlo también? Nico también había estado observando a Maki, después de todo por ello se dio cuenta de la mirada violeta sobre ella. Esa era su manera de tener a Maki, pelear y provocarla, aunque también tenían sus momentos amenos juntas. Deseaba que las cosas no fueran así siempre, porque Nico tenía una gran verdad en el corazón que no quería admitir, esa pelirroja le gustaba, o mejor dicho, la quería, pero el orgullo retenía que se lo confesara, y la actitud de la contraria terminaba por destrozar su idea, pues su frialdad e indiferencia la herían lo suficiente como para asustarse y no decir una sola palabra.

En la cabeza de Eri también había un lio total, sin embargo aún había cosas que la rusa realmente dudaba o de las que no tenía mucho conocimiento. Todo su lio se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Nico decir lo siguiente:

 _-Vamos solo acepta que te gusto en secreto y no quieres admitirlo por miedo a que te rechace-_

Esas palabras fueron dichas con un aire de superioridad a ojos de Maki, pero a ojos de Eri, con un nervioso hablar y un forzado orgullo.

La pelirroja solo se ruborizo enormemente por lo dicho, después puso una expresión seria y apretó los puños, como si tratara de tomar una decisión.

Eri no quería que Maki respondiera a eso, por que….. si Maki se armaba de valor y decía que Nico estaba en lo correcto… ella se sentiría muy triste…..

-Nico deja de molestarla….- fue lo primero que Eri pudo articular antes de darse cuenta en que su voz sonó algo molesta. -…. Por qué….. Deberíamos estar concentrándonos en el baile…..- pudo finalizar la réplica levantando la cabeza para mirar a las otras dos de nueva cuenta.

-¡Jum!….. Bien, pero que esa tonta cabeza de tomate no me esté mirando….- devolvía Nico colocándose en su lugar.

Eri observo rápidamente el suspiro de alivio de Maki que camino hasta su posición y espero pacientemente a que la rubia comenzara con los pasos de nueva cuenta.

Los pasos transcurrieron bien de nueva cuenta, esta vez estaban más sincronizadas, y al estar por finalizar el baile y llevar a cabo uno de los pasos más difíciles, Maki tropezó y cayó a la alfombra golpeándose en la cadera y espalda baja con el banco de metal a la orilla del salón causando que dejara salir un sonoro quejido de dolor que de inmediato alerto a las otras dos.

-¡Maki/Maki-chan!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Eri y Nico que se detuvieron y se aproximaron rápidamente a la pelirroja que quedó tendida de lado sujetando con fuerza su cadera.

-AH…..Ugh….. me a golpeado muy fuerte…..Mnn- se quejaba la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño y con pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

La primera en llegar hasta ella fue Nico que enseguida trato de apaciguar su dolor incorporando ligeramente a la pelirroja, cosa que pareció funcionar, al menos Maki había dejado de quejarse por el dolor.

-Rayos ¿Por qué no tienes cuidado?- fue lo que Nico le dijo a la pelirroja que parecía seguir lastimada.

-Simplemente ocurrió no pude evitarlo ¿Si?- respondió adolorida la más joven a su sempai que aun la sostenía con fuerza.

-Tendremos que tratarte eso antes de que se te entumezcan e hinchen los músculos, así que primero trata de relajarte- dijo Eri inclinándose al lado de Maki y mirando como Nico intentaba levantar a la pelirroja, pero al ser está un poco más grande y pesada no podía. –Déjame ayudarte Nico- hablo la rubia pasando uno de sus brazos por las piernas de Maki y el otro sujetando su espalda.

Con ayuda de Nico, Eri logro levantar en brazos a la pelirroja y con la mirada busco un lugar cómodo donde recostarla.

-Nico, en ese casillero Hanayo guardo una colchoneta la semana pasada ¿Puedes revisar si sigue ahí?- pidió la mayor a la pelinegra que se apresuró a revisar, efectivamente ahí estaba esa colchoneta doblaba.

Nico se apresuró a tenderla a un lado de la alfombra para que Eri pudiera recostar a Maki ahí y ver que podían hacer para aliviar su dolor.

-Listo….. tal vez sería mejor llevarla a la enfermería- sugería Nico, sin embargo tanto Eri como Maki la miraron algo irónicas.

-Yo soy quien ayuda en enfermería….. Tonta…..- se quejó Maki y Nico solo frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, entonces que debemos traerte de allá para curarte- volvió a interrogar Nico.

-En la segunda repisa…. Hay un frasco café que dice "Salicilato de metilo con alcanfor de mentol" trae eso….- indico Maki a la pelinegra que se quedó confundida.

-…. Salici…. ¿Qué?- se quedó algo noqueada por esas palabras granándose un suspiro molesto por parte de Maki.

-Tranquila, yo iré por el ¿Esta bien? Así que Nico, mientras voy por el debes comenzar a masajear su golpe ¿De acuerdo?- indico Eri mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a irse.

-Esp….Espera….. ¿Yo voy a masajearla mientras vuelves? Pero… no es como hacerlo….- replico Nico a su vez que dejaba mostrar unas rosadas mejillas que cambiaban a un avergonzado rojo.

-Si vas a hacerlo, yo no tardare así que no te quejes y hazlo. Ahora vuelvo- finalizo Eri sin esperar respuesta de ninguna de las dos apresurándose a buscar el frasco que Maki le pidió.

Nico se quedó inquieta en su lugar mirando la puerta por la que Eri se había marchado para después girar su vista a la pelirroja recostada boca abajo que aun parecía adolorida. De alguna manera termino completamente nerviosa.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a ayudarme?- se quejó Maki con la pelinegra que sin decir nada se acercó hasta ella.

-eres tan molesta…..- susurro Nico inclinándose ligeramente para comenzar a masajear la espalda baja y caderas de la pelirroja.

Maki con mucho cuidado se levantó un poco la camisa para que Nico tuviera un mejor acceso al golpe, hizo esto sin contar con que la de ojos carmín estaba temblorosa y ruborizada hasta las orejas. La mayor trataba de ser cuidadosa a pesar de estar sumamente nerviosa. Podía sentir entre sus manos la blanca y caliente piel de Maki quien dejaba salir pequeños ruidos de su boca por la irritación y dolor que sentía cuando Nico presionaba el golpe.

La respiración ligeramente agitada de la pelirroja y los contantes quejidos que se le escapaban estaban aturdiendo a Nico, a tal grado de desear escucharlos más fuertes y más constante, sus pensamientos la estaban perdiendo y no lograba pensar adecuadamente.

-Ah… Ni…Nico-chan…. Estas siendo muy ruda…..-

Mas, necesitaba oír eso ultimo una vez más por que por alguna extraña razón esas simples palabras la estaban comenzando a enloquecer sin siquiera significar la gran cosa. Una vez más ejerció presión sobre ese punto adolorido de la pelirroja.

-¡AHA!... ¿Qué demonios haces?...Mnn…Ah…-

- _Quiero escuchar eso una y otra vez… aunque después vaya a arrepentirme….. Yo quiero que Maki… quiero que…-_ pensó con lascivia mientras se inclinaba un poco más sobre la pelirroja para poder tener una mejor vista de ella y poder tocarla mejor.

-¡Me estás haciendo más daño idiota!- Maki reunió la suficiente fuerza para incorporarse un poco y girarse dándole la cara a Nico que estaba agitada y alborotada mirándola sorprendida.

-Maki… lo…. Lo siento…- se disculpó Nico mirando aun de cerca a la pelirroja que cambio su expresión molesta a una sorprendida también.

-Cielos… deberías ser más amable- termino por decir Maki mirando en una dirección diferente con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Justo antes de que Nico pudiese decir algo, Eri abría la puerta de aquel cuarto y entraba con normalidad con el frasco correcto en sus manos.

-Lamento tardar, gracias por ayudar Nico, ahora déjame continuar con el masaje yo- llegaba Eri con una sonrisa amable y se aproximaba hasta las otras dos.

Eri noto que ambas chicas parecían un poco extrañas de nuevo, pero prefirió no preguntar qué pasaba, por ahora solo le importaba que Maki estuviera bien y pudieran continuar con su práctica, quería salir de ese incomodo ambiente al estar con las otras dos chicas y la irritación que le provocaba verlas tan juntas.

-Bien, Maki levanta un poco más tu camisa, voy a masajearte bien para que se baje la inflamación pronto- sugirió Eri abriendo el frasco y acercándose a la pelirroja, esta obedeció y levantando un poco más su camisa obscura volvió a acomodarse con la esperanza de que Eri fuese más gentil que la pelinegra.

Eri comenzó a masajear la espalda baja y las caderas de la más joven, esta lo hacía de una manera más gentil. Para Maki aquello se sentía bien, las caricias más el fresco y frio sentir que aquel enguanto muscular le provocaban hacia que olvidara rápidamente el dolor y que comenzara a relajarse. Nico también observaba, aunque prestaba más atención a las expresiones que hacia la pelirroja pues esta permanecía con los ojos cerrados y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras sus manos arrugaban la tela de aquella colchoneta, parecía disfrutar eso.

La tención volvía y en aumento, pues Eri también se comenzaba a sentir extraña con las reacciones de Maki, incluso noto como en cierto punto que toco la piel de Maki se erizo y esta se removió ligeramente en su lugar, pero trato de continuar ignorándolo. Muy a su pesar la curiosidad la venció y con intenciones esta vez, volvió a pasar sus dedos por esa parte, notando que la reacción de la más joven era la misma. De reojo vio a Nico y esta parecía un depredador mirando a su presa, esperando el punto exacto para atacar, incluso su respiración parecía agitada al igual que la suya…. Al igual que la de la pelirroja.

 _-Ah….. Eso se siente tan bien…..-_ susurro Maki.

Cinco palabras que bastaron para que esa tarde de práctica entre ellas tres diera una vuelta de 180° grados. Nico se movió de su lugar en dirección a la pelirroja y la sujeto de los hombros haciendo que esta se sobresaltara al igual que Eri, simplemente dejo que aquello que llevaba rato reteniendo actuara por ella, pues, en cuanto Maki se incorporó levemente tras ser sorprendida Nico la obligo a girarse lo cual logro para después sujetar el rostro de Maki y acercar el suyo peligrosamente.

-Ni… ¿Nico-ch..?- trato de hablar, sin embargo no termino ya que los rosados labios de la pelinegra se estamparon contra los de ella dejándola completamente sorprendida y a la rubia a un lado atónita.

Nico daba bocados desesperados en los labios de Maki, este trato de separarla, sin embargo aquel embriagante sabor la controlo por un momento limitándose solamente a posar sus manos sobre los brazos de Nico que aun sostenían su rostro. Eri por su parte observaba aquello aun en shock tratando de reaccionar pero no lo lograba, simplemente era testigo de cómo Nico devoraba los labios de Maki frente a ella y a escasos centímetros.

La falta de aire en ambas chicas no se hizo esperar por lo que Nico se separó de la unión de sus labios para tomar aire, entre estos quedo un ligero rastro de saliva de la boca de ambas chicas que ahora respiraban aún más agitadas.

La mirada de Maki que repentinamente se posó sobre la rubia con un gran rubor y agitada tras la primera agresión de Nico hizo que Eri sintiera una corriente atravesar desde su estómago hasta su vientre bajo, esto la hizo reaccionar por fin, aunque no de la manera que hubiera esperado.

La rusa también se acercó e imitando el acto de Nico sujeto con ambas manos el rostro de Maki y se acercó lo suficiente para juntar sus labios con los de la pelirroja comenzando a devorarlos también, aunque era más gentil que la de ojos carmín.

Nico se quedó mirando lo que ocurría para después comenzar a sentir la necesidad de ser ella quien devorara esos labios de nuevo.

-Eri no es justo- se quejó Nico por fin provocando que Eri separara sus labios de los de la pelirroja y mirara a Nico mientras se relamía.

-¿Injusto? Tu llegaste a atacar primero…..- respondió Eri a la pelinegra que fruncía el ceño.

-Ustedes dos….. No se qué diablos pretenden….. Pero…. Más vale que se detengan…- Maki se incorporó levemente al ver que las otras dos no parecían arrepentidas de echársele encima de esa manera.

Ambas mayores se giraron a ver a Maki, esta tenía un poderoso rubor en su rostro y hacían un puchero muy ligero.

-Dices eso cuando no pareciste resistirte a mi beso- ataco Nico con ello a la pelirroja que miro en otra dirección avergonzada.

-Eso…- trato de inventar algo, pero desgraciadamente sabía que Nico tenía razón.

-Es verdad…. Tampoco te resististe al mío…- esta vez ataco Eri haciendo que Maki se pusiera más nerviosa aun.

-Eso… no….. no significa nada…- aquello ultimo lo susurraba Maki tratando de que solo ella lo escuchara, sin embargo las otras dos chicas la escucharon con claridad pues ningún otro ruido ajeno al exterior invadía su estancia.

Ambas chicas mayores solo se miraron con una ansiosa expresión, sabían que podían lamentarlo después, pero de verdad deseaban aquello, la pelirroja, sin saberlo, había tentado a la pelinegra y a la rusa a un sinfín de cosas que cruzaban por su cabeza con simples ruidos y expresiones que a ojos de las otras dos eran adorables e irresistibles.

En ese momento, en esta ocasión Eri fue la primera en actuar sujetando los brazos de Maki con fuerza hacia si misma, con ello para evitar que la pelirroja las detuviera.

¡¿Eri qué diablos haces!?- exclamo la pelirroja al notar como la rubia la había sujetado tan bruscamente. Eri solo aprovecho eso para darle una mirada rápida a Nico que imito algo similar, solo que esta opto por sentarse en el regazo de Maki. –Nico…chan….. Espera ¿Tu también?... tu peso está lastimándome un poco…- volvía a quejarse la pelirroja pero no fue escuchada, si corazón latía rápidamente en ese momento.

-Perdón…. Maki-chan… de verdad quisiera contenerlo más tiempo pero…. No puedo…- fueron las únicas palabras de Nico que tras eso, volvió a sujetar el rostro de Maki para juntar de nueva cuenta sus labios con los de la pelirroja que se sobresaltó.

Eri permanecía observando de nueva cuenta como Nico devoraba los labios de Maki, podía apreciar como la pelinegra movía rítmicamente sus labios mientras que la pelirroja se resistía al principio mientras forcejeaba con el agarre pues Nico había posado sus dos manos sobre su busto y las movia haciendo ligeras presiones que le causaban sensaciones que no había experimentado, se sentía muy nerviosa, sin embargo poco a poco comenzó a mover sus labios también y a ejercer menos presión conforme pasaban los segundos. Nico por su parte al notar que Maki comenzaba a seguir su beso aprovecho para comenzar a introducir su lengua en el acto, cosa que fue bien recibida por otra lengua un tanto tímida, pero que en cuestión de segundos coopero a las caricias. Terminando con una succión al labio inferior de Maki, Nico se separó para retomar el aire y Maki hacia lo mismo, respiraba agitadamente. Esta vez fue turno de Nico apreciar como Eri acercaba sus labios a la pelirroja y comenzaba a besarlos. La rubia no encontró mucha resistencia al principio como la pelinegra, más bien el beso fue fluido, la pelirroja seguía su ritmo y disfrutaba de el con calidez, actuaba un poco más gentil que Nico, acariciando por debajo de la camisa de la pelirroja su estómago mientras saboreaba esos labios con fervor. Finalizando con una sutil mordida también se separaba de los labios de Maki mirándola inmediatamente a los ojos, notando como esos ojos violetas estaban realmente extasiados de toda esa calurosa atención y las caricias recibidas tan directamente.

La rubia hubiera continuado mirando aquellos ojos de no haber sido por Nico que esta vez sujeto el rostro de la rusa y lo acerco a sí misma para….. ¡¿Besarla?! ¿Por qué Nico la besaba a ella? Eso realmente la descolo pero ¿Qué más daba? Después de todo las tres se habían metido ya en un terreno sumamente peligroso en el que todo valía.

-….por favor… suéltenme ya….- Maki susurro agitada provocando que las otras dos detuvieran su beso y la miraran.

-Maki-chan, debes ser una buena Kouhai y hacerle caso a tus sempai- dijo Nico con una picara y lujuriosa sonrisa a la más joven mientras se relamía los labios y con sus dedos recorría un camino sobre el abdomen descubierto de Maki que se estremeció. Eri aprovechaba para levantar más aquella obscura camisa de la oji violeta.

-…..De…Deténganse….. Yo no quiero…. ¡Idiotas!...- volvía a replicar Maki removiéndose al sentir como Eri comenzaba a acercar sus labios hacia su oreja y con su aliento provocaba cosquilleo en el lóbulo de la joven Nishikino.

-no quieres, pero…. Tu cuerpo parece decir lo contrario…..- susurro Eri esta vez cerca de su oído y al finalizar deposito un beso sobre este haciendo que Maki dejara salir un muy tenue gemido de sus labios.

-Eso es porque…. Ah….ustedes están tocándome en todos esos lugares que no deben….- volvió a quejarse Maki tratando inútilmente de librarse de la situación que se estaba poniendo pesada para ella, no es como si no quisiera, pero… en ese lugar, solo quería que la tocara una de esas dos chicas.

-¿así? Con lugares que no debemos te refieres ¿a aquí?- esta vez dijo Nico burlona pasando lentamente sus dedos por la entrepierna de Maki, aunque hubiera sido sobre los pantalones rojos de su Kouhai, esta sintió lo suficiente ese rose como para sobresaltarse y ser estimulada.

-¡AHA!... Ni…Nico-chan… ¡No!- se removió una vez más la pelirroja en busca de que esas dos chicas entraran en razón, pero solo se ganó un agarre mayor por parte de la rusa.

-Suenas tan adorable….. Lo siento Maki, pero es inevitable contenerse….- esta vez Eri hablo comenzando a seguir un camino con sus labios desde el lóbulo de Maki y descendiendo por su cuello.

-¡HAH! Eri… por favor…. Nmmn…!- gemía Maki suavemente tras aquellas caricias.

Estaba atrapada y luchar parecía absolutamente inútil, era más fuerte que Nico, pero Eri también estaba ahí y ambas sometiéndola era suficiente para que fuese inútil, agregando que aún le dolía su golpe en la cadera, además… ¿Por qué no admitir que esa situación estaba excitándola demasiado? Aceptaba el hecho de sentir algo más que amistad por esas dos, pero….. Había una a la que quería y deseaba más, tanto que lograba robarse sus sueños en la noche de la manera más sensual que podía plantearle su mente. Si para cumplir con alguna de esas fantasías tenía que estar a la vez con la otra chica….. Entonces aceptaría ese egoísta deseo.

Nico noto como la pelirroja aflojaba completamente su cuerpo y dejaba de luchar, esto cuando la de ojos violetas dejo de tensar su abdomen, lugar donde Nico había estado dando un par de besos. Eri también sintió como la pelirroja dejo la fuerza por completo a su agarre, y aunque algo insegura de si soltarla o no se atrevió a hacerlo. En cuanto Maki sintió sus manos libres, con una sujeto la mano de Nico con suavidad y la otra la posaba sobre la cabeza de Eri que aun besaba su cuello y dejaba un par de marcas sobre su piel. Eso fue un indicador absoluto para las dos mayores que Maki les daba aprobación a seguir, y lo harían….

Nico comenzaba a subir de nueva cuenta hacia los labios de Maki, está la miraba con intensidad, entonces depositando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios comenzó a levantar la camisa de la pelirroja para por fin quitarla, cosa que esta acepto levantando los brazos para que la prenda saliera, una vez logro que la menor quedara con su torso semidesnudo aprecio por un momento la figura de la más joven, era simplemente bella, Eri hizo lo mismo.

-Estas sudando….. Parece que realmente te agitaste….- comentaba Eri acomodándose un poco para que Maki estuviera recargada contra sus piernas y para dejarle camino fácil también a la pelinegra.

-No puedo evitarlo….- fue su única respuesta para sonreírle a la rubia.

Nico solo las miro de reojo para después volver su vista a un acordelado sujetador morado, este contenía dos cosas que sin duda ya deseaba ver y tocar por lo que aprovechando la posición en la que Eri tenía a Maki paso sus manos por la espalda de la menor y desabrocho el sujetador sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes.

-Espera…. Ni…Nico-chan…- fue lo único que pudo decir Maki, sin embargo nada más salió de su boca al sentir como los labios de Nico atrapaban uno de sus pechos.

Eri observaba atentamente las expresiones de Maki, eran adorables.

Nico pasaba su lengua repetidas veces por ese pequeño botón rosado que causaba placer en Maki, las cosas de verdad que estaba poniéndose calurosas por lo que sin ser muy consciente de ello comenzó a deshacerse de su propia camisa, para ello se separó brevemente de Maki para que cuando su camisa rosa quedara fuera volviera a su labor con ese pecho.

A Eri le gustaba ver, pero la sensación de necesitar atención también comenzó a invadirla, podría hacerlo por sí misma, pero ¿Por qué si la pelirroja podría hacerlo por ella? Al menos con eso en mente comenzó a moverse. Maki noto que ya no podría recargarse en Eri, a cambio se encontró con la de ojos azules posándose frente a ella sin irrumpir la labor de Nico y con una tímida expresión se retiró también su camisa azul dejando a la vista un sujetador blanco. Maki no entendió nada, no hasta que la rubia poso su mano sobre la de ella dándole una ansiosa caricia, ahí comprendió claramente el mensaje de Eri y ni loca se negaría.

-Mnn… re…realmente ¿Puedo?...- pregunto Maki a la rusa que bajando la mirada simplemente asintió.

Maki no espero más, simplemente dirigió ambas manos al pecho de Eri y sin siquiera preguntar introdujo sus manos al interior de este tocando a la rusa directamente. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Eri, esa inesperada caricia la hizo sentir muy bien, los dedos de la menor eran cálidos y suaves, tanto que las presiones que Maki ejerció en el área rozada eran lo suficientemente estimulantes.

Nico también se sentía con esa necesidad, aunque trato de opacarla entreteniéndose con el cuerpo de Maki y con los jadeos que esta daba muy tenuemente, pero todo murió cuando vio como Maki estaba lo suficientemente entretenida estimulando a Eri, eso no le agrado nada, pero se sentía insegura, después de todo las otras dos chicas tenían un cuerpo envidiable.

Maki noto que Nico se había detenido y ahora parecía inquieta, no quería que ella se quedara fuera de esto tampoco por lo que sujeto su brazo y tiro de ella atrayéndola cerca junto a Eri, quito su atención brevemente de Eri para desabotonar el sujetador de la de ojos carmín que trato de impedirlo, pero al final acepto, así las tres chicas quedaban con su torso completamente al desnudo.

La menor aprovechando que tenía a ambas chicas enfrente sujeto un pecho de cada una y acerco sus labios primeramente a Eri para darle una ligera lamida y pasar su lengua después por el de Nico, ambas chicas comprendieron lo que Maki pretendía por lo que solo se limitaron a juntarse más para permitirle aquella acción a la de cabellos rojos, sin embargo aquello no significo que se quedarían quietas, pues ambas chicas aprovecharon para seguir tocando a la más joven, por su parte Eri dirigía su mano a los glúteos de Maki presionando esa superficie levemente, Nico sin quedarse atrás y con más voracidad que la rubia se dirigió hasta el botón de los pantalones rojos de Maki y lo desabrocho hábilmente dejando a la vista asomándose entre estos pantalones unas bragas a juego con el acorcelado sujetador morado.

Nico introdujo su mano lentamente al interior de aquellos pantalones, podía identificar una poderosa onda de calor proveniente de aquel lugar y en descenso de este, aunque estuviere solo tocando a la menor por sobre su ropa interior el calor no se hacía esperar en aquella zona.

-…ah….Umnnn… Nico-chan…- dejaba salir ese suave gemido la pelirroja entre la piel de las otras dos al sentir como la de ojos carmín pasaba sus dedos sobre la punta de su clítoris, y aunque no estuviera tocándola directamente podía sentir las caricias bastante bien.

Eri se sobresaltó al ver la reacción de la pelirroja, esa expresión lasciva…. Le encantaba verla, y estaba deseosa de averiguar más de ella, más del cómo podría hacer que esa inocente chica podría volverse loca con caricias y placer.

Nico disfrutaba de la vista, hace tan solo un momento había comenzado a introducir su mano al interior de la ropa interior de Maki y pudo tocarla directamente, estaba sumamente caliente y resbaladizo ahí, aprovechando esa condición paseo su dedos con total facilidad en la intimidad de Maki, llevando un recorrido desde su entrada hasta la punta erecta de su clítoris. La pelirroja continuaba succionando por turnos los pechos de cada una esto con el fin de callar sus gemidos pues Nico estaba estimulándola gratamente y las caricias de Eri no la ayudaban mucho, instintivamente levanto la vista topándose con la carmín de Nico, ambas se quedaron mirando un par de segundos sin detener sus acciones, como si estuvieran rogándose la una a la otra por más.

-Quiero tocarte más…..- susurro Nico a la pelirroja sacando su mano de los pantalones de Maki y dándole un empujón no muy brusco para que esta se recostara de nueva cuenta en la colchoneta, Eri de nueva cuenta solo se quedó mirando, había estado tan concentrada en los labios de la pelirroja sobre su pecho que la acción inesperada de Nico la tomó por sorpresa otra vez.

Nico se inclinó para comenzar a bajar los pantalones ojos de la pelirroja, esta para evitar la vergüenza evitaba mirar directamente a la pelinegra. Levantando ligeramente la cadera y posteriormente las piernas sus rojos pantalones quedaban fuera dejándola únicamente con esas encorseladas bragas moradas, Eri solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, nunca había prestado atención al cuerpo de la más joven y este le parecía realmente hermoso. Sin resistirse mucho avanzo un poco de vuelta a Maki acariciando su rostro volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella para comenzar un nuevo enfrentamiento entre sus labios y su lengua. Entre el beso Eri pudo sentir como Maki dejaba salir gemidos contra su boca, bajando la mirada brevemente se encontró con la razón de esos gemidos, y es que Nico volvía a los pechos de Maki succionándolos mientras que con su mano estimulaba la intimidad de la joven Nishikino pasando de arriba abajo sus dedos por toda la zona siempre llegando al mismo punto y haciendo círculos sobre este.

-Maki…. Puedes tocarme también…- le susurro la rubia a la menor y esta con temblorosos movimientos fue deslizando su mano por el vientre de Eri para ir descendiendo y tocar sobre los pantalones de esta su intimidad. Por un momento se detuvo dudosa…. –Está bien…. Te he dicho que puedes hacerlo….- animaba Eri a la pelirroja tomando su mano y apoyándola un poco más contra sí misma para poder sentirla.

Con más confianza y tratando de calmar su voz por las traviesas acciones de Nico fue introduciendo su mano directamente a la intimidad de Eri, no se sorprendió al notar cuan húmedo estaba el lugar ya, la rubia había estado recibiendo caricias desde hace un buen rato después de todo.

-Nico…. Gírate para aca…..- sugirió Eri a la pelinegra que retiro su vista de donde la tenía para mirar dudosa a la rusa, no fue hasta que vio lo que Maki le hacía a la de ojos azules que entendió lo que Eri quería.

-Bien…. – fue la única respuesta de Nico girándose para que sus piernas quedaran cerca de Eri y sus manos y cabeza cerca de la intimidad de Maki, esto para seguir estimulando a la pelirroja.

Eri con su mano libre sujeto el borde de la ropa interior de Nico, después de todo estaba muy a su alcance y tiro de este hacia abajo para quitarlas, dejando a la vista la intimidad de Nico. No desaprovecho el hecho para que con sus dedos comenzara a tocar a la pelinegra que dejaba salir un suave gemido al sentir como Eri paseaba sus dedos de sus labios hasta el inicio de su clítoris y seguía aquel recorrido una y otra vez.

-Ah… Eri… Mnnn…..ah- gemia de una manera tenue Nico sin detener sus propias acciones que estimulaban a Maki.

Maki por su parte sentía que era el momento para Eri, después de todo la sentía lo suficientemente cálida y húmeda para comenzar a introducir sus dedos en ella, y sin avisar pero con cautela y cuidado comenzó a deslizar su dedo medio en el interior de Eri, esta se sobresaltó por la repentina sensación.

-….Mnnn Maki…..ah… ¿Qué estas…?...¡Mnn!..- trato de hablar Eri, sin embargo la electrizante sensación no se lo permitió y a cambio solo jadeo al sentir el penetrar de Maki.

La pelirroja movía lentamente su dedo en el interior de Eri, noto como las piernas de la rubia temblaban cada vez que movía su dedo haciendo círculos en su interior. Nico noto los movimientos de la mano de Maki y entendió que era lo que hacía, por lo que con una traviesa sonrisa también comenzó a empujar dos de sus dedos en el interior de Maki, esta frunció levemente el ceño ante la repentina sensación, sin embargo no se quejó, solo dejo que la pelinegra comenzara a penetrarla, esta solo movía sus dedos dentro y fuera de Maki con sutileza, después de todo tenía en cuenta que Maki no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Eri no quería quedarse atrás así que notando que tanto Maki la penetraba y Nico penetraba a la pelirroja, ella tambin podía hacerlo, así que concentrando su dedo en la entrada de Nico dio ligeras caricias primeramente para que lentamente comenzara a introducir su dedo también en Nico.

-¡Eri espera!... solo… ten cuidado ¿está bien?...- hablo nerviosa Nico al notar las intenciones de Eri, esta sonrió con lascivia.

-…de…descuida….Mnn….. Seré gentil…..-contesto entre placer Eri a la pelinegra que volvió su vista a su objetivo y continuo con sus acciones.

La rusa comenzó a penetrar a Nico también con sutileza, entrar no fue nada difícil, pues la pelinegra estaba bien lubricada, una vez que logro estar dentro comenzó a tratar de imitar lo que sentía que Maki le hacía y movía su dedo de esa manera en Nico notando también como las piernas de la pelinegra temblaban en ocasiones. Las tres chicas mantuvieron sus movimientos un rato razonable sintiendo como el calor las estaba comiendo y la lascivia se apoderaba de ellas.

Pero ahora necesitaban un pequeño cambio, y Eri fue quien lo sugirió, simplemente se separó de Maki y salió del interior de Nico para mirar a las otras dos que parecían concentradas en lo que hacían. Sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a besar desde el esternón de Maki y comenzó a descender por su ombligo y su abdomen hasta lograr topar con Nico, esta última se separó de Maki un momento al ver lo que la rubia estaba haciendo, Eri simplemente sujeto la mano de Nico que penetraba a Maki y la saco del interior de la más joven para que al instante pasara su lengua por los dedos de Nico que se quedó completamente sorprendida por la acción de Eri, esta tras lamer los fluidos de Maki en los dedos de Nico se inclinó a continuar con su recorrido desde donde lo dejo justo en el vientre bajo de la menor y siguió descendiendo.

-AH…. ¡¿Eri?! Espera no hagas eso…. Ese lugar es sucio…AHA! No…para….mnn…..¡AHA!- trato de detener Maki a la rusa al sentir los labios de esta pasar por su monte de venus, entendió perfectamente que es lo que pretendía hacer y se inquietó, sin embargo Eri sin aviso solo deslizo su lengua sobre el clítoris de Maki y esta se limitó a arquear la espalda mientras aferraba sus manos a la colchoneta.

Nico observo aquello con completa sorpresa, no podía ver enteramente que hacia Eri con su lengua pero más allá de la rubia podía ver la expresión en el rostro de Maki y eso le dejo claro que aquello se sentía increíble, solo sintió una pequeña contracción en su vientre bajo, aquello característico de la excitación, pero simplemente no fue capaz de reaccionar de alguna manera. Maki sentía la lengua de Eri juguetear por toda su intimidad, por más que intentaba cubrir su boca para que los ruidos que salían de ella no fueran tan sonoros, le era inevitable, aquello se sentía sumamente bien.

-Tienes algo muy bueno aquí Maki….- dijo Eri separando sus labios de la intimidad de la pelirroja, pero no miro a la menor sino a la de ojos carmín que se había mantenido observando, simplemente se relamió el resto de los fluidos de Maki de sus labios para incorporarse mejor y sonreírle a la de negros cabellos. -¿Te importaría continuar por mi Nico?- sugirió a la de ojos carmín que se ruborizo en gran manera ante la petición de Eri.

-¿Yo?... Pero…..-

-Si no quieres, entonces yo puedo continuar…..-

Nico trago pesado, no es que no quisiera, de hecho se moría por hacerlo, pero los nervios invadiéndola no le permitían reaccionar correctamente, bajo poco a poco su mirada mirando a Maki que también la observaba con esos violetas ojos suplicantes….

Lentamente se inclinó abriendo de par en par las piernas de Maki y con un tímido andar, sumergió su boca en la intimidad de Maki que de nueva cuenta volvió a arquear la espalda ante la sensación.

Eri sonrió ante lograr su cometido, ahora podría llegar a donde quería, por lo que simplemente se encamino a la cabeza de Maki de nueva cuenta. Cuando se encontró con ella podía ver su expresión llena de placer, simplemente acerco su rostro al de Maki para besarla un par de veces y volver a sonreírle.

-Maki…. ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo por mí?...- pidió Eri a la pelirroja que la miro un poco sorprendida pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-..Ah…Mnnn… Si…. Si….. Ven…..- fue lo que alcanzo a exclamar entre gemidos.

Nico se encargaba de devorar la intimidad de Maki, eso la hacía feliz, escuchar los contantes sonidos que Maki hacía por su causa la ponía verdaderamente caliente y excitada. Por otra parte, las piernas de Eri estaban a la par de la cabeza de Maki dejando que la pelirroja tuviera un acceso completamente libre a su palpitante intimidad, Maki simplemente levanto un poco su cabeza para llegar hasta el punto sensible de Eri y comenzar a estimularla con su lengua, la rubia solo reacciono dejando escapar un gemido y tras este muchos otros que continuaron tras cada estimulación.

¿Por qué estaba actuando así? De la nada se había puesto completamente disponible en tener sexo con esas dos, aunque sabía que la razón de ello era una de ellas en especial, esa era la pelirroja _…. –Yo…. Realmente tengo esos sentimientos por ella….. ¿Por qué llegar a esto para aceptarlo?-_ pensó entre el placer Eri. Eso sucedía, la razón del por qué la atmosfera incomoda entre las tres, el por qué se irritaba cada vez que veía a Nico y a Maki tan juntas peleando o conviviendo, eso es lo que era, celos, porque sin querer aceptarlo se había enamorado de la pelirroja… _-Pero ella….-_

Maki apretó con fuerza las piernas de Eri y detuvo las caricias con sus labios, sentía que algo venia, no sabía exactamente qué, pero estaba a punto de llegar y comenzaba a desesperarse de esa sensación. Eri observo la expresión de Maki y, aunque no quería, se quitó de encima al saber qué es lo que vendría para Maki, Nico estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-AHA!...Ni…Nico-chan….ah….. detente!...por…favor…..HAHA!- en un sonoro gemido Maki sentía esa electrizante sensación correr todo su cuerpo tenso para después aflojar todo su cuerpo mientras respiraba agitadamente, esa sensación fue realmente increíble.

Nico se incorporaba, había disfrutado enteramente del orgasmo de Maki y con una triunfante sonrisa se abalanzo contra la pelirroja para abrazarse de su cuello y besarla, Maki recibió el abrazo y el beso enteramente con una sonrisa en sus labios, abrazaba por la cadera a Nico mientras degustaba aun sonriente sus labios, incluso sentía su propio sabor en los labios de Nico lo cual la hizo ruborizar enormemente, Nico separo sus labios de Maki y ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos manteniendo sus frentes juntas, esto para después sonreírse otra vez. Eri observo todo eso…..

 _-…..Pero ella ama a Nico….. Aun cuando estoy aquí…. Le sonríe a ella…..-_

-Nico-chan aún está fresca, así que quiero complacerla también- dijo Maki incorporándose un poco y mirando a la mencionada que se ruborizo fuertemente ante esas palabras.

-¿¡Que!? Espera… yo estoy bien así…..- hablo Nico nerviosa y ruborizada frente a esa pelirroja que se había dejado consumir por la lujuria.

 _-…..Y Nico….. La ama a ella…..-_

Eri solo las miraba sin decir nada, ella estaba mesclada en eso, pero ¿Para qué exactamente? Había salido sobrando en el momento.

-Eri, aun no terminamos ¿Verdad?- el llamado de Maki la saco de sus pensamientos y sujeto su mano, la rubia solo suspiro y le sonrió de vuelta a la de ojos violeta.

-es cierto….. déjate dar cariño también Nico- fue lo único que dijo Eri con una leve sonrisa a la de cabellos azabache que se ruborizo aún más.

Nico estaba de nueva cuenta agitada, su respiración era sumamente violenta y se sostenía con temblorosos movimientos sobre sus rodillas, evitaba gemir muy fuerte, pero aquella sensación le era sumamente increíble ¿Cómo es que una lengua podía causar sensaciones así de grandes? Ella tenía sus piernas a la par de la cabeza de Maki, y sus manos también se conservaban sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja dándole leves empujones de vez en cuando para sentirla aún más contra su intimidad.

Eri también estaba agitada y el sudor corría por su espalda, cuello y mejillas ¿Quién pensaría que frotarse contra Maki fuese tan placentero también? Ella no lo sabía pero al intentarlo lo entendió, en ese comento sujetaba con fuerza una de las piernas de Maki y la mantenía flexionada hacia arriba recargada contra su hombro mientras que hacia movimientos pélvicos contra la más joven, esto hacia que sus intimidades se frotaran mutuamente y la sensación era realmente increíble.

 _-Si es lo único que tendré de ella…. Entonces….. lo tomare y lo explotare hasta que no pueda más….-_

Los movimientos de Eri se volvían cada vez más veloces y más bruscos, al grado de que podía escucharse un chasquido con el chocar de sus pieles.

Maki no podía creerlo, simplemente llego hasta esos niveles por estar con la chica que amaba, aun cuando tuviera que aceptar a una persona más en el momento y claro, no le había molestado para nada las caricias de esa chica, de hecho las había disfrutado bastante, y también había disfrutado darle placer a esa chica, pero en su mente predominada solo una de ellas y los gemidos que esa chica estaba dejando escapar por su causa en ese momento la estaban enloqueciendo.

Nico aferraba con fuerza sus dedos a los cabellos rojos de Maki, claro, con cuidado de no lastimarla, después de todo amaba a esa pelirroja y que ella estuviera causándole tanto placer en ese momento no tenía precio, a pesar que justo detrás de ella estuviera Eri con esos intensos movimientos, para Nico solo importaba la sensación que recorría desde su intimidad hasta su columna y estómago.

Dando las ultimas envestidas Eri se presionó con fuerza contra Maki, esto para sostenerse y concentrar sus sentidos en la ola de placer que comenzó a recorrerla repentinamente, toda esa tención y sensación acumulada en ella comenzaba a liberarse y a fluir lentamente. Sabía que la pelirroja experimentaba esa sensación por segunda vez por los leves espasmos de sus piernas y por el cómo apretaba las piernas de Nico que también temblaban a la par que esta movía involuntariamente la cadera sintiendo aquella electrizante sensación también.

En ese momento, las tres chicas habían llegado al tan ansiado clímax que se había robado casi todas sus fuerzas, ahora era momento de relajarse, y por supuesto, de limpiar el lugar.

.

Eri terminaba de doblar la colchoneta y volverla a guardar en el casillero del cuarto del club, se sentía cansada y deseaba irse a casa ya, pero el cansancio no era la única razón, pues justo detrás de ella Nico y Maki estaban peleando como siempre, aunque melosas, pero al fin y al cabo peleando.

-¡Si lo hiciste! Marcaste las piernas de la gran Nico-nii-

-Que no lo hice, vamos, acabamos de hacer esto y aquello y ¿lo primero que te apetece es molestarme?-

-Es que no puedo evitarlo…. Por qué….-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque para mí, ver esa expresión caprichosa tuya….. Es algo realmente adorable….-

-¿Eh?... Nico-chan….-

Eri no quería girarse, sabia como podría encontrar a Nico y a Maki, pero no podía quedarse mirando la pared para siempre, por lo que solo se giró encontrándose con la expresión sonrojada de Nico y la sorprendida de Maki. La mayor sujetaba fuertemente la mano de la pelirroja que descansaba sobre el banco en el que estaban sentadas.

-Vamos Nico….. Solo díselo…..- Eri se atrevió a hablar, pues Nico parecía haberse quedado simplemente mirando a la de ojos violetas, como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que pretendía decirle.

-…Yo…. Te quiero Maki….. te quiero más que una simple amiga…. más que una pelea…. Más que lo que pensabas…..- susurro Nico mirando con determinación a la pelirroja.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, simplemente le pareció sorprendente aquella declaración, claro no tomo en cuenta en ese momento que clase de intimidad había tenido con la pelinegra, simplemente se sorprendió de esas palabras.

La pelinegra sin esperar respuesta y aun nerviosa solo se acercó hasta Maki y la abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Maki que aún no lograba reaccionar, inconscientemente miro a Eri que estaba parada a su lado y logro notar una sonrisa en ella…. Una sonrisa triste y adolorida cosa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Con timidez volvió su vista a Nico y al ver que esta no se separaba de ella simplemente devolvió el abrazo a la pelinegra.

 _-Lo sabía… se aman mutuamente, por ello no quería aceptarlo….. Por qué saldría lastimada, amando a alguien que ya ama a otra persona…..-_

Para Eri, ya no había nada que hacer ahí, se sentía como el comodín, como la tercera rueda, en ese momento, hace 10 minutos… hace una hora…. Entre ellas así se sentía siempre. Solo que ahora sabia la razón y le causaba mucho daño a su corazón. Tratando de no irrumpir el abrazo de Nico y Maki simplemente se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a marcharse, pero algo se lo impidió….

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la razón de que detuviera su andar, Su mano había sido sujetada por la de Maki, deteniendo su andar completamente. Confundida levanto la vista hasta la de Maki, esta aun abrazaba a Nico, sin embargo la mirada que le dio a ella en ese momento hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir como loco.

Maki la miraba de una manera suplicante y un evidente sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Lo que Eri pudo leer en esa mirada fue un "-No te vayas-"

 _-Acaso… ¿Estoy equivocada?...-_

Maki aun miraba a Eri, hasta que noto como Nico se separaba del abrazo y miraba tímidamente a la menor, la pelirroja volvió su vista hasta Nico, esta vez con una expresión un poco triste, la expresión de Nico pareció confundida ante esa extraña mirada de Maki, con su vista siguió el brazo de Maki y noto que sujetaba la mano de Eri, entonces se sorprendió y volvió su vista rápidamente a Maki….

-Perdón Nico-chan…-

 _-No…. Imposible… acaso Maki…..-_

Eri miraba la intensa mirada que ambas chicas se tenían para después ver como los ojos de Nico se cristalizaban, después sintió un ligero apretón a su mano por parte de Maki.

-…..pero….. No puedo corresponderte por que….. Yo quiero a Eri…-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Surprise Madafaka! no ya no me odien ._. pero tenia que desquitar mi frustracion con Nico aqui, por que estoy segura que no les hubiera gustado que lo hiciera en Wild stars xD**


	10. Chapter 10 En la fiesta

**Actualización** **masiva, todos mis fics (En curso) acaban de ser actualizados, excepto el SoraPile, que lo disfruten :3**

 **¿Listos para la ricura 7u7?**

* * *

-¿Enserio iremos Honoka?- esa fue Umi, preguntándole por enésima vez en la tarde a su amiga enérgica si asistiría a la invitación recibida. Estaba preocupada por ella después de todo.

-Sí, no hay nada que temer, además, fue muy amable al considerarnos para esa fiesta, anda Umi-chan será divertido ¿Verdad Kotori-chan?- esta vez hablaba la líder de M's con mucha energía.

-Bueno, si vamos las nueve no le veo absolutamente ningún problema, estoy segura que la pasaremos bien, así que hay que intentarlo Umi-chan ¿Qué opinan las demás?- esta vez Kotori paso de dirigirse de su amiga peli azul a las demás chicas del grupo que parecían dudosas y otras entusiasmadas.

-Yo sí quiero ir Nya, después de todo las fiestas que hace UTX son realmente llamativas y muy geniales- Rin daba su voto a favor de asistir a dicha invitación.

-Es cierto, además ¡Tsubasa te invito personalmente! Cualquiera mataría por tener la misma suerte que nosotras- esta vez cierta pelinegra apoyaba la ocasión con una mirada soñadora.

-Yo no estoy interesada en asistir- esa fue la pelirroja al final de la mesa, esta se negaba a mirar a las demás y jugaba con su mechón de cabello preferido.

-Pues yo iré, me llevare a rastras a Ericchi si es necesario- esta vez Nozomi daba su punto de vista.

-Oye….- fue la única queja de Eri, sin embargo la rubia no replico en absoluto.

-Entonces está decidido ¡Iremos a la fiesta de UTX!- Honoka gritaba emocionada alzando su mano al aire y con mucho entusiasmo.

.

Esa tarde las chicas quedaron en la casa más amplia para llevar varias cosas para arreglarse, mucha ropa diversa para probarse mientras desidia en conjunto que le quedaba mejor a cada una, aunque no estaban muy seguras de cuan elegantes tenían que presentarse, después de todo UTX era una escuela privada y para gente adinerada.

Al final, después de tanta lucha por ver que era mejor todas terminaron por quedar listas en cuanto a la ropa, solo se daban unos cuantos toques de maquillaje individualmente. Honoka era arreglada por Kotori, la peli gris desde hace un buen rato tenía una duda que aclarar con su mejor amiga.

-Honoka-chan….- la llamo y la castaña contesto alegre.

-Dime Kotori-chan- Sin moverse mucho respondió.

-Aquí entre nosotras…. ¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación de Tsubasa-chan? Se que las fiestas te emocionan pero conociéndote la hubieras rechazado por pereza de ir hasta UTX- Decía Kotori a la castaña.

Honoka se tensó un poco, no esperaba aquella pregunta, mucho menos proveniente de Kotori y de un momento a otro comenzó a avergonzarse de pensar en la simple razón por la cual había aceptado…

 _ **-Flash back-**_

Honoka estaba plácidamente en su cama, con su computadora portátil sobre sus piernas mirando videos de Idols cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Eh, quien puede marcar a esta hora?- se preguntó dándose cuenta que eran alrededor de las 9:00 de la noche.

Cuando tomo su celular y miro el nombre de la persona que marcaba sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y no dudo ni un momento en contestar.

-¿Hola Tsubasa-san?- hablo inmediatamente después de contestar.

-Kousaka-san Buenas noches ¿Estas ocupada?- le pregunto la mayor a Honoka que trataba sonar lo más tranquila posible, pues que esa chica la llamara la entusiasmaba.

-No para nada ¿Qué necesitas?- contesto normalmente, o eso intentaba.

-Perfecto, la verdad quería hablarte sobre algo, dentro de tres días habrá una fiesta en la academia organizada por A-rise, asistirán unas cuantas School idol mas por lo que pensé que tal vez les gustaría participar a ustedes como M's- argumentaba Tsubasa a lo que Honoka se entusiasmó mucho más.

-Claro que nos encantaría… pero… ¿Segura que es correcto que vayamos? Quiero decir UTX es una gran academia de prestigio como para que vayamos a meternos ahí- aquella pequeña inquietud en Honoka la hizo presente, Tsubasa solamente rio por el otro lado de la línea.

-No digas eso, ustedes están entre las 5 mejores school idol de Japón, será realmente un honor recibirlas- la mayor de UTX animaba a Honoka a asistir, después de todo Honoka se moría por ir y pasar tiempo con la castaña.

-Está bien, ahí estaremos. Muchas gracias por invitarnos Tsubasa-san- Honoka no pudo aguantar más su emoción y la dejo salir en esas últimas palabras antes de colgar el teléfono.

Con más entusiasmo dio un par de saltos en su cama, ¿Cómo era posible que de la nada la chica que le gustaba la invitara a una fiesta en su escuela? No lo sabía pero la hacía realmente feliz y haría lo posible para que las demás miembros de M's asistieran también.

 _ **-Fin del Flashback-**_

 _ **.**_

Honoka con aquel recuerdo en su mente volvió su vista a Kotori que parecía seguir esperando por una respuesta por parte de la líder, esta simplemente soltó una risita.

-Lo mismo me pregunte Kotori-chan, pero creo que simplemente es algo amistoso entre rivales- contestaba Honoka así de simple sin convencer mucho a la peli gris.

-Bueno…. Si Honoka-chan lo dice entonces le creeré- finalizaba Kotori sin preguntar nada más acerca del tema.

Después de todo no faltaba ser un genio para darse cuenta del enamoramiento de Honoka hacia Tsubasa, todas las miembros de M's lo sabían y lo habían notado con el paso del tiempo. Así que la respuesta del por qué acepto la invitación era obvia.

-Chicas ¿Ya están listas?- Honoka se levantaba de su ligar completamente lista y miraba a sus amigas, todas lucían muy bellas a su parecer.

-Claro que sí, tú eras la última en terminar Honoka-chan- Hanayo le sonreía a la líder con amabilidad.

-Bien, entonces es hora de irnos, le llamare a mi padre para que nos lleve- Honoka se apresuraba a sacar su celular pero cierta pelirroja la detuvo.

-Bueno… sobre eso quise dar una mejor impresión, así que…. Mi chofer nos llevara. Está esperándonos afuera- decía Maki con una sonrisa señalando afuera por una ventana y cuando todas miraron había una gran limosina fuera de la casa.

-Woahaha! No se podría esperar menos de Maki-chan Nya- Rin decía sorprendida mirando el auto afuera.

-Si como sea ¿Nos vamos ya?- la pelirroja evadió cualquier elogio para apresurarse a salir, seguida de las demás.

.

Frente la academia UTX había varias chicas que llegaban a la reunión, todas muy lindas y elegantes, pero la atención de esas chicas se dirigió a una elegante limosina que llegaba y se estacionaba cerca para después ver como nueve chicas salían de ahí de manera galante, sorprendiendo a varias de las presentes.

M's con total timidez y semblante elegante caminaba en dirección al interior del edificio adentrándose así en aquellas lujosas instalaciones, no es la primera vez que entraban a UTX, pero de igual manera no dejaban de sorprenderse.

Por ultimo llegaron a un salón principal, el que parecía ser el gimnasio de la academia, este estaba muy bien arreglado y de fondo podía escucharse el famoso tema "Private wars" de A-rise de fondo.

-Esto es increíble….- susurro Nico mirando alrededor tan asombrada como las demás.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora que estamos aquí?- pregunto Umi mirando también a los alrededores.

Ninguna más hablo, no fue hasta que alguien a sus espaldas las llamo, cuando todas se giraron se encontraron con tres chicas en especial. Una alta peli morada de ojos azul aqua vistiendo un lujoso vestido, al lado de ella una castaña de cabello ondulado y ojos violetas que vestía igual de elegante y por ultimo otra castaña de pelo corto y profundos ojos verdes que le sonreía en gran manera a la líder de M's.

-Bienvenidas chicas de M's, se ven sumamente fabulosas- alagaba Tsubasa a las nueve que se quedaron aun sorprendidas de la elegancia de A-rise.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañan a una de las mesas para conversar?- esta vez la chica de nombre Yukki Anju las invito.

-Por supuesto…- respondió Honoka comenzando a seguir al grupo de tres, y seguida de ella las demás miembros de M's.

.

Las doce chicas estaban en una barra, todas conversaban y reían de lo que decían, todo el ambiente parecía perfecto, más para cierta líder de M's que estaba hipnotizada por la postura y belleza de Tsubasa, simplemente no podía despegar su vista de la mayor que reía con las demás.

-¿Honoka?- la voz de Umi la saco rápidamente de su ensañamiento para prestarle atención a la peli azul.

-Dime Umi-chan- respondió Honoka con aquella típica sonrisa a su amiga.

-Te han preguntado qué es lo que quieres beber, para traerlo- le dijo Umi a la castaña que solo presto más atención pensando.

-oh…. Bueno… no sé qué es lo que hay…- dijo rascando su cabeza y con una torpe sonrisa.

-Permíteme traerte una bebida recomendada Kousaka-san- Tsubasa se adelantó a levantarse y sonreírle a la peli naranja que solo asintió.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien- con esta simple respuesta Tsubasa se retiró junto a Erena para ir por las bebidas.

Todas permanecieron conversando hasta que de nuevo Tsubasa y Erena se hicieron presentes con dos bandejas, cada una traía seis bebidas y prosiguieron a ofrecerlas a sus respectivas invitadas.

-Aquí tienes Kousaka-san, estoy segura que te gustara- Tsubasa se acercaba a Honoka y ofrecía una copa con un líquido color naranja, Honoka lo recibió de inmediato.

Con cuidado bebió de él notando un fuerte sabor dulce con un toque un poco amargo, pero sin duda era una bebida perfecta a su paladar.

-esto está muy bueno…. ¡Tienes buen gusto Tsubasa-san!- Honoka elogiaba a la castaña que solo sonrió complacida.

De nueva cuenta conversaban cómodamente, hasta que Rin y Hanayo decidieron ir a bailar un poco a petición de la primera, Kotori y Umi fueron a buscar más bebidas, Nico se llevó a rastras a Maki a la pista pues por alguna extraña razón se había molestado de lo cerca que Anju había estado de la pelirroja, por ultimo Eri había ido al baño y Nozomi la acompaño, aunque ya había pasado un largo rato de eso. Con ello Honoka se quedó a solas con las tres chicas de A-rise.

-Kousaka-san ¿Te encuentras bien?- Tsubasa llamo a la castaña que parecía algo perdida de su alrededor.

-Si… creo que me siento algo mareada….- respondía Honoka a la líder de A-rise que miro complicita a sus dos compañeras que sonrieron.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas por algo de agua y unas aspirinas para que te sientas mejor?- ofreció Tsubasa a la castaña que posando una mano en su cabeza asintió.

-Nosotras las esperaremos aquí cuando terminen… Tsubasa…- Erena le decía a la castaña mayor que solo asintió complacida.

Honoka miro con algo de dificultad como Tsubasa le ofrecía su mano y torpemente la tomo para seguir a la mayor a una puerta muy grande donde cruzaron y se perdieron un poco de la vista de cualquiera.

.

Ambas castañas entraban a lo que parecía una gran oficina, esta era alumbrada por una tenue luz color purpura, parecía una oficina realmente elegante con cómodos sillones, un gran escritorio y una ventana con una gran vista.

-Por favor siéntate ahí un momento, en lo que busco una aspirina- Tsubasa guiaba a Honoka a uno de los grandes sofás del lugar. Honoka no protesto simplemente hizo caso y se sentó.

Trataba de pensar que la había puesto así, no había comido nada en mal estado, no había descuidado su salud como para enfermarse, todo lo que hizo estaba bien como para sentirse mal, simplemente no lograba recordar que cosa la pudo haber hecho sentir tan mareada y acalorada.

-Aquí tienes Kousaka-san…. Bébelo todo….- Tsubasa se acercaba con un vaso con agua y una aspirina en su mano.

Honoka la observo detenidamente, entonces la imagen de Tsubasa entregándole la copa con liquido naranja la hizo recordar…. Aquella bebida dulce y ligeramente amarga, entonces entendió todo…..

-Espera… espera, espera, espera….. tú, acaso tu…. ¿Acaso tú me diste una bebida alcohólica hace un momento?- pregunto Honoka y Tsubasa se sobresaltó.

-Un silencio profundo reino entre ambas, Honoka miraba con más detenimiento a Tsubasa y esta lucía nerviosa, poco a poco Tsubasa bajo el vaso con agua y dejo a un lado la aspirina, todo para después voltear a ver a Honoka y sonreírle algo apenada.

-Me atrapaste…. Si lo hice- admitía sin más Tsubasa y Honoka se sorprendió.

-pero… ¿Por qué me harías algo así?...- pregunto algo molesta la de ojos azules, entonces noto como Tsubasa dirigía su manos hacia su rostro y lo acariciaba.

-Porque eres la chica más densa que e conocido, que por más que intento que note mis sentimientos, los pasabas de largo o simplemente no quiere verlos, así que pensé: Si por lo menos tengo algo de ella… por más mínimo que sea….. Lo tomare, con o sin su consentimiento….- finalizaba Tsubasa comenzando a acercarse a Honoka que se quedó pasmada en su lugar.

¿Estaba soñando o realmente sucedía? Kira Tsubasa estaba casi echándosele encima y acercando sus rostros peligrosamente. Simplemente estaba en shock.

Poco a poco sintió como los labios de la mayor se juntaron con los suyos en un beso primeramente tierno para pasar a algo un poco más profundo debido a que Tsubasa había comenzado a mover lentamente sus labios. Así mismo como se había unido, ahora se separaban para que la mirada de ambas se encontrara nuevamente.

-Me gustas mucho… Honoka….- esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Honoka haciendo que cada vez que su mente lo repitiera sintiera calidez en su interior, no necesitaba más en ese momento…

Sin respuesta alguna, Honoka se inclinó repentinamente para volver a juntar sus labios con los de Tsubasa que tomada por sorpresa se tensó para después pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Honoka y recibir el beso nuevamente. Sus labios se movían inexpertamente, pero quería permanecer así todo lo que pudiera por lo que no se separó de la mayor, Tsubasa aun acariciaba sus mejillas mientras seguían besándose, fue ese momento en el que aprovecho para comenzar a introducir su lengua tímidamente en el beso, cosa que Honoka recibió sin problema alguno.

Después de un momento de besarse de aquella manera tan apasionada ambas se separaban dejando a su paso un ligero rastro de saliva entre sus bocas, Tsubasa sin esperar mucho solo se relamió los labios para después besar el mentón de Honoka y descender hasta su cuello comenzando a besarlo también.

-Ah… ummm Tsu… Tsubasa-chan….- susurro Honoka al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, aquel contacto le pareció agradable por lo que no le importo dejar continuar a la mayor que seguía encima de ella.

La piel de Honoka era realmente suave, y desprendía un suave y dulce aroma que no pudo evitar asociar a los dulces que la tienda de la chica vendía, simplemente se concentró en el cuello de esta mientras comenzaba a abajar sus manos a los costados de esta acariciando sobre su ropa la formada figura de Honoka.

Honoka notaba las caricias por fin y se preguntó si realmente debía permitir aquello, después de todo la jugada de Tsubasa había sido muy sucia para tenerla en esa situación. Pero ya que estaba ahí haciendo algo que para nada le desagradaba con la líder de A-rise ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo también? Si cometía algún error, podría culpar al alcohol después, podría excusarse con un _"No sabía lo que hacía estaba ebria"_ y así no quedar tan mal.

Lentamente Honoka comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Tsubasa que estaban muy a su merced en ese momento y con torpes movimientos las deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo por debajo del vestido de Tsubasa que sintió un escalofrió más al cálido contacto de Honoka.

-Estas siendo muy traviesa Honoka….- susurraba Tsubasa contra el cuello de la menor.

-Tu comenzaste….- replico Honoka a la castaña que solo rio.

Tsubasa se decidió a separarse del cuello de Honoka y volver a besar sus labios, sin embargo las manos de la mayor tenían un nuevo objetivo que no tardo en comenzar a tocar.

Honoka se sobresaltó al sentir una ligera presión sobre sus pechos, pronto noto como Tsubasa había posado sus manos sobre estos y los estrujaba gentilmente, como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo. No podía negarlo, aquello se sentía muy bien.

-Son lo suficiente mente buenas Honoka…. No podía esperar menos de ti…- con ese susurro Tsubasa se separaba de Honoka y volvía a su cuello, degustando la tersa piel de la líder de M's que solo pudo estremecerse ante el contacto tan repentino.

Las manos de Tsubasa viajaron poco a poco hacia el interior de la ropa de Honoka pudiendo palpar así su piel caliente y el sujetador de la peli naranja. Podía sentir en sus manos como la piel de Honoka se erizaba tras cada caricia, proveniente tanto de sus labios como de sus manos que se dirigían hacia sus costados, tratando de llegar a la espalda de Honoka.

-oye… pu… ¿puedo quitar tu sujetador?. Con timidez Tsubasa preguntaba a la castaña menor que la miro un breve momento para después sonreírle.

-Puedes….- contesto Honoka con respiración agitada, el ambiente realmente estaba poniéndose intenso.

Una vez recibió el consentimiento de Honoka, Tsubasa dirigió con más habilidad sus manos a la espalda de la líder de M's y desabotono su sujetador. Una vez logrado eso con cuidado lo deslizo fuera de Honoka dejándola sin este, pero aún tenía su camisa cubriendo su torso.

Una vez que estuvo sin obstrucciones, Tsubasa volvió a introducir sus manos en la camisa de Honoka y esta vez no había nada que la detuviera del objetivo que tenía ya previsto. Honoka sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, Tsubasa estaba muy pronta a tocar sus pechos y eso la hacía sentirse ansiosa y emocionada a la vez.

-ah… Tsubasa-chan….- dando un muy tenue jadeo, Honoka sentía como las manos de Tsubasa por fin la tocaban, eran tan cálida y gentiles con ella, que la experiencia era bastante grata.

Por su parte Tsubasa sentía la piel de Honoka, todo de una manera tan tersa y caliente, sin duda la chica cuidaba su piel. Poco a poco llegaba de nueva cuenta a aquellos dos montes y tocaba la punta de estos haciendo que Honoka se removiera ligeramente bajo ella, aunque sin ser suficiente comenzó a subir la camisa de Honoka hasta descubrir su pecho y con besos apresurados desde su cuello fue descendiendo hasta pasar por en medio de los pechos de la menor. Podía sentir como Honoka temblaba ligeramente. Simplemente no podía esperar a ver la reacción de esta cuando llegara a su objetivo.

Con sus labios, atrapo uno de los pechos de Honoka, dando caricias con estos a esa zona, como esperaba, Honoka solo se removió con más notoriedad y aferro sus manos a los hombros de la de ojos verdes que se sintió muy satisfecha.

Pasaba su lengua contadas veces sobre el rosado pecho de Honoka que apretaba los labios en busca de no hacer ningún ruido vergonzoso. Pero Tsubasa se lo estaba dificultando demasiado.

Con gran esfuerzo intentaba mantenerse calla, pero una de las manos libres de Tsubasa sujeto su pecho libre y de nueva cuenta comenzó a estrujarlo con la misma delicadeza que al principio, para Honoka fue imposible mantenerse callada ya.

-Ah…. Tsubasa-chan….. Se siente…. Tan bien….- jadeaba Honoka y Tsubasa sonreía contra la piel de Honoka, había conseguido lo que quería y seguiría aprovechando eso. Aunque quería más, quería escuchar más la voz de Honoka, quería escucharla tanto que se convirtiera en su música preferida.

Poco a poco fue bajando su otra mano libre desde el pecho de Honoka, siguiendo por su estómago y su vientre hasta llegar al borde de la corta falda de la líder de M's que se sobresaltó nuevamente.

-Honoka ¿Puedes mostrarme más?- con voz ronca Tsubasa preguntaba a la líder si podía continuar con lo que deseaba, Honoka se puso realmente nerviosa, no pensaba llegar tan lejos con la líder de A-rise.

-Pero….. Eso ya sería demasía….¡AH!- trato de negarse, sin embargo Tsubasa se había adelantado a introducir su mano bajo la falda de Honoka e irla levantando hasta llegar a tocar su zona intima sobre la ropa de la menor.

-¿Ves cuan caliente está aquí? Eso quiere decir que quieres más….- con esas últimas palabras Tsubasa paseaba sus dedos por aquella zona haciendo que Honoka tuviera constantes escalofríos que la hacían removerse de donde estaba y pequeños gemidos escaparan de sus labios.

Honoka solo se aferraba de nueva cuenta a los hombros de Tsubasa que disfrutaba enteramente de la vista, aquella expresión en el rostro de Honoka la excitaba demasiado, tanto que quería apresurarse a llegar a la mejor parte.

Con cuidado de no ser tan brusca, llevo su mano libre a la cadera de Honoka y tomando del borde su ropa interior comenzó a tirar de esta hacia abajo liberando a la líder de M's de aquella estorbosa prenda para poder tocarla de una mejor manera. Honoka por otro lado sentía que poco apoco los nervios se iba, estaba ansiosa por qué tipo de sensaciones le hacía sentir Tsubasa en ese momento, por lo que incluso coopero para que su ropa interior quedara fuera.

Tsubasa se había desecho de esa incomoda prenda y era momento de llegar a la mejor parte del momento por lo que manteniendo sus movimientos gentiles, comenzó a dirigir su mano hacia la intimidad de Honoka.

-¡Espera Tsubasa-chan!- la detuvo Honoka de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué pasa Honoka? Acaso… ¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunto algo preocupada Tsubasa de haber hecho algo que Honoka no estuviera queriendo hace, pero el tímido y ruborizado rosto de Honoka comenzó a calmarla un poco.

-No es eso…. Yo ummm….. Quiero… quiero que lo hagamos juntas- con esa petición y un rostro completamente ruborizado pedía Honoka la mayor continuar mutuamente.

Tsubasa no pudo resistirse a la expresión tan encantadora y tierna de Honoka, que simplemente suspiro y se acercó a ella para depositar un beso más sobre los labios de la menor, sintiendo un gran cariño por ella y rosando un par de veces su nariz con la de la otra líder.

-Todo lo que quieras… mi amada Honoka….- con aquellas palabras casi susurradas, Tsubasa depositaba un beso más sobre los labios de Honoka para después separarse y sonreírle con amor.

Honoka sintió aquellas acciones tan cálidas, como si Tsubasa le dijera con acciones que no solo quería su cuerpo, sino que quería amarla en un todo. Aun con sus imperfecciones y sus problemas; Justamente lo que Tsubasa deseaba, era como si sus pensamientos se conectaran en ese momento especial.

-Adelante… puedes tocarme también….- con esas tímidas palabras Tsubasa se ponía al alcance de Honoka para que también la tocara.

Como lo habían previsto, Honoka comenzó a dirigir su mano al interior de la ropa de Tsubasa, llegando al borde de sus pantaletas y comenzar a introducir su mano en estas, sintiendo como por cada centímetro de piel que recorría, esta se volvía más caliente, lo mismo hacia Tsubasa sintiendo como cada vez que avanzaba, Honoka también lo hacía, hasta que ambas chicas tocaron el punto sensible de la contraria.

-Quiero que este momento sea atesorado en lo más profundo de mi Honoka….-

-Yo también Tsubasa-chan… ¿Estas lista?-

Ambas se miraron con intensidad y asintieron con una sonrisa para la contraria, así comenzando a tocarse.

Ambas chicas acariciaban todo a su paso en la zona intima de la otra, mientras Honoka hacia círculos sobre el clítoris de Tsubasa, esta pasaba sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo dando ligeras presiones; Sus voces comenzaban a hacerse presentes en ligeros gemidos que armonizaban a la perfección.

-Ah…ha… Honoka…. Voy a ponerlos dentro ¿De acuerdo?- Tsubasa entre gemidos miraba a Honoka para asegurarse que esta estuviera de acuerdo. Honoka no tardo en asentir.

Con delicadeza, Tsubasa comenzó a introducir dos de sus dedos en el interior de Honoka que frunció ligeramente en ceño preocupando a la mayor.

-¿Duele? ¿Quieres que me detenga?-

-Solo un poco… pero está bien, no te detengas….-

Honoka daba pauta a continuar, por lo que Tsubasa permaneció de esa manera un par de segundos para después comenzar a mover lentamente sus dedos, podía sentir como el interior de Honoka los aprisionaba en contadas ocasiones, así mismo sentía como Honoka continuaba acariciándola, recurriendo cada vez más constante a la entrada de la mayor, avisándole que pronto Honoka entraría en ella también.

El momento llego, pues Honoka con movimientos sutiles empujaba sus dedos contra ella, penetrando poco a poco su interior y causándole una ligera sensación de dolor que la hizo gemir de una manera poco sonora.

Ambas chicas se miraron de nueva cuenta, sus ojos eran tan brillosos, un sentimiento se trasmitían en se momento y tras una tenue sonrisa volvían a juntar sus labios a la par que comenzaban a mover sus dedos en el interior de la otra.

Al principio fueron movimientos relajados, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, los movimientos se aceleraban a tal punto que sus gemidos se volvían más constantes y sonoros en aquella oficina con vidrios empañados y un calor abundante.

-Ah…¡AHA! Tsu… siento que algo…viene….- con sonoros gemidos Honoka apretaba con fuerza el hombro de Tsubasa sin dejar de penetrarla, Tsubasa solo asintió y comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos aún más.

-Yo… también…..Ah..AHA…. está bien… déjalo salir…- con esas últimas palabras Tsubasa aceleraba a todo lo que podía sus movimientos incitando a Honoka a hacer lo mismo, cosa que ocurrió.

Sus voces se entremezclaban y sus agitadas respiraciones las hacían perderse, la estimulación era demasiada y estaba por hacerlas explotar. Ambas chicas se estremecieron y se tensaron al sentir como el tan esperado clímax llegaba para ambas y hacía temblar todo su cuerpo a la par. Su encuentro llegaba con ello a su fin.

Ambas chicas permanecieron aun una sobre la otra respirando agitadas mientras sus caderas aun temblaban por la anterior oleada de placer, sus pechos se empujaban luchando por respirar y relajarse. Poco a poco aquella oficina volvía a quedarse en silencio con ambas chicas cansadas sobre aquel gran sofá.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aun te sientes mareada?- Tsubasa rompía con el silencio y levantaba la cabeza para ver a Honoka.

-….- No respondía, lo cual preocupo a Tsubasa, se movió ligeramente e hizo que Honoka volteara a verla, pero se encontró con una cómica e inesperada sorpresa.

-Oye…. No es nada romántico que te duermas después de esto…..- Tsubasa se quejaba al ver el placentero rostro de Honoka durmiendo.

-Ah~ vaya final ¿Eh?-

.

Honoka estaba en la sala del club con las demás chicas, todas conversaban con normalidad de sus actividades para planear un nuevo concierto cuando el celular de Honoka comenzó a sonar.

-Un momento chicas, tengo un mensaje de Tsubasa-chan- decía Honoka emocionada. Sus amigas solo pudieron sonreír por la felicidad de su amiga.

Cuando Honoka reviso el mensaje con el siguiente contenido:

"Hola cariño, espero no interrumpirte, solo quería decirte que habrá una fiesta en mi casa y estas invitada ¿Qué dices?"

.

.

.


	11. Extra: NicoMaki Wild stars

**buenas tardes sexys lectores, traigo algo para ustedes (fue lo que tuvo mas votos en facebook) el extra de Wild stars, lemmon con un toque salvaje ;)** **todos mis fics (En curso) has sido actualizados, que lo disfruten**.

 **Fue muy dificil hacer esto, la conducta sexual de un conejo es muy hiperactiva y la de los felinos es lenta y con mucha agresividad, asi que opte por darles una Nico mas activa esta vez**

 **gracias a Beta-chan por su buen trabajo tambien :3**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

-Me siento rara haciendo esto con un animal...- susurró Nico después de ese pequeño beso, mirando los ojos brillantes y sorprendidos de una pantera que permanecía frente a ella a corta distancia. - ¿Puedes volver a la normalidad para poder hacerlo como se debe? - pidió la pelinegra al felino que sin moverse obedeció.

La cegadora luz roja se hizo presente ante los ojos de Nico y al disiparse, ahí estaba su amada pelirroja frente a ella, a su altura mirándola con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Simplemente se limitó a volver a sujetar el rostro de Maki y volvió a acercarla a ella para volver a besarla, pero esta vez de la forma correcta. Aquel beso fue muy cálido para ambas, haciendo que su corazón se inundara con aquella sensación tan agradable y que el cosquilleo en su interior no se detuviera.

Nico por su parte fue dirigiendo sus manos de las mejillas de Maki hasta sus hombros, terminando así de rodear el cuello de la pelirroja con sus brazos, haciendo un poco más profundo el beso mientras que Maki con sus manos acercaba cada vez más el cuerpo de Nico a ella misma.

Poco a poco se separaron por la necesidad de respirar, ambas se miraban con cariño y deseo, era inevitable que no sucediera después de jugueteos tan atrevidos por parte de Maki con anterioridad.

-Tendrás que hacerte responsable de despertar la libido de un conejo- Nico decía aquello mirando de cerca a la pelirroja, esos ojos violetas que la enamoraban cada día más.

-Claro que me haré responsable- respondía Maki en casi un susurro, con la voz más suave que pudo emitir sin sonar extasiada. Con brazos aferrados, levantó a Nico en brazos dando un par de pasos hasta recargarla en la cama del dormitorio y recostarse quedando encima de ella.

-Espero tengas la energía para seguirme el ritmo Maki-tan- con esa infantil expresión por parte de Nico, Maki se ruborizó tanto como su rostro se lo permitió.

De nueva cuenta, la menor rodeaba la cintura de Nico para acercarla lo más posible a sí misma, mientras tanto Nico acariciaba la espalda de Maki notando como la menor temblaba tras cada caricia.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez con más deseo que anteriormente, disfrutando de la suavidad y sabor de la otra a cada momento que pasaba, el momento sólo fue de las dos y nada ni nadie podrían romper con su apasionado encuentro.

-Ah. Te amo. Maki-chan-

Su contacto comenzó ameno, ninguna tenía prisa al respecto, sus labios se acariciaban mutuamente mientras sus respiraciones chocaban, emanando un calor creciente entre ambas, pronto el beso comenzó a ser más profundo, comenzando por un contacto entre sus lenguas demasiado pasivo, que poco a poco y conforme transcurría el tiempo, se volvía más intenso.

Nico se separó un poco de Maki, sólo para mirar la expresión en su rostro, ésta era suave y relajada, pero a su vez apasionada y llena de deseo, podía notar incluso como brillaban un poco entre la oscuridad, justo como los de un felino.

-Maki-chan... Te amo tanto...- susurró Nico mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos la mejilla de Maki, ésta como buen felino, restregó su mejilla contra la mano de la pelinegra, mientras con la propia mantenía el contacto.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Nico-chan? Sabes que las cosas pueden descontrolarse un poco y más si ni si quiera somos de la misma especie...- Maki aun trataba de razonar con la pelinegra, pero sabía que sería inútil porque ya habían comenzado con todas esas acciones, no sólo sus corazones lo pedían a gritos, sus instintos también lo hacían.

-No me importa incluso si fuésemos un roedor y un elefante Sólo me importa que sea Maki-chan y solo eso...- aclaró Nico mientras, por movimiento propio, volvía a acariciar el rostro de Maki.

Nico no espero respuesta alguna, pues simplemente deslizó su mano de la mejilla de Maki de vuelta a su cuello y tiro con ambas manos para volver a besarla. Su acción tuvo éxito, sus bocas volvieron a unirse y a acariciarse una vez más, pero esta vez dejaron de lado la tranquilidad para hacerlo con mucho más esmero, un esmero que nublaba los sentidos cuerdos de ambas y comenzaban a ser dominadas por ese salvaje instinto.

"- _Soy la peor escoria... ¿Y aun así me atreveré a hacer esto? No merezco su amor... Yo... Yo soy lo peor...-"_ aquel pensamiento cruzó la mente de la pelirroja, bien sabía el por qué, sabía que no era nada buena en aquel lugar, pero aun con ello, esa pequeña pelinegra la estaba haciendo perderse en el deseo.

-Ni...Nico-chan...- Maki suspiro su nombre, sus brazos temblaron un poco debido al escalofrío que la recorrió, la mayor aprovechó ese instante para invertir las posiciones, pues con sus piernas empujó a Maki y colocarse ella arriba, sentada en el regazo de la Hyo.

-Eres tan bella Maki-chan... Tan bella...- susurró Nico volviendo a inclinarse para continuar devorando los labios de la pelirroja, su comportamiento estaba siendo inusual.

Separando un poco a la fuerza a Nico de ella, miró su rostro, en específico sus ojos, estos brillaban de manera tenue, el carmín era tan hermoso, así como sus pupilas dilatadas, eso sólo era señal de una simple cosa.

-Nico-chan se perdió- susurró Maki al ver aquella brillante mirada carmín sobre ella, esa pelinegra se había dejado dominar por su deseo y su instinto, sólo una cosa podría calmarla.

-Deja de protestar tanto Maki... También lo deseas- fueron las roncas palabras de la mayor que se lanzó contra la pelirroja con una fuerza que Maki no pensó que Nico tendría.

Nico esta vez no atacó directamente los labios de la pelirroja, sino su cuello, proporcionando pequeños besos por toda esa parte de su piel, justo como los conejos hacían con su pareja durante el apareamiento. Esa sensación causo una electrizante y agradable sensación en Maki, de nueva cuenta sus sentidos se tambaleaban.

La mayor mientras hacía aquello, comenzó a desabotonarla camisa blanca de la pelirroja y a aflojar la corbata de su uniforme de Dreikon, Maki quiso evitarlo, pero en respuesta Nico apretó con sus piernas la cadera de Maki, de una manera posesiva.

-Mnn... Nico-chan... Estas apretando muy fuerte...- se quejó en un susurro Maki, pero no recibió respuesta, por lo que para evitar el estrujamiento permitió que Nico retirara su camisa y corbata, dejándola con el torso semi desnudo.

-Eres tan hermosa Maki... Déjame probar más...- pocas eran las palabras de Nico, pero cargadas de pasión y lujuria.

Sus manos comenzaron a tocar la piel desnuda de Maki, quien trataba de seguir consciente, pero la sensación de las cálidas manos de la mayor, así como sus húmedos labios continuando con esos pequeños pero complacientes besos en su cuello, no la ayudaban para nada.

Las manos de la mayor fueron dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico, los pechos de la pelirroja, ésta al ver las intenciones de Nico trato de evitarlo, pero sabía que Nico podría reaccionar mal de nuevo. Por lo que simplemente dejaría de luchar contra los límites que quería imponerle a Nico, y simplemente lucharía consigo misma en no dejarse dominar por su propio instinto.

Nico estaba consciente de lo que hacía, sin embargo, no era muy capaz de controlarse, tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo del todo, quería poseer a la pelirroja, se moría de ganas por escuchar su voz llena de placer, se moría por sentir piel contra piel.

Sus manos llegaron a su objetivo, los pechos de la pelirroja, y sin deberla ni temerla, colocó sus manos en ambos comenzando primero, a estrujarlos con suavidad mientras sus besos descendían por su cuello en dirección a su torso. Con cuidado tiro del sujetador de la pelirroja hacia abajo descubriendo así su pecho, su piel era tan blanca y aquellas protuberancias tan rosadas, que no se tentó a probarlas, atrapando así con sus labios uno de los pechos de Maki.

-Ah... Nico-chan...- El primer gemido de la noche fue cortesía de Maki, quien solo se limitó a sujetar los hombros de Nico y que sus brazos descansaran ahí mientras disfrutaba del contacto.

Nico tomó por sentado que podía continuar, por lo que comenzó con los movimientos en su boca; lamía con cuidado el seno atrapado entre sus labios, incluso en ocasiones daba ligeras presiones con sus labios que hacían estremecer a la Hyo. Con su otra mano, continúo masajeando el otro seno, todo con aquella suavidad digna de un conejo.

 _"-Se siente tan bien... Yo no puedo...-"_ pensó Maki mientras su rostro estaba recargado contra la copa de la cabeza de Nico, embriagándose de la fragancia dulce que despedía su negro cabello. Luchando por no dejar escapar más de esos vergonzosos sonidos.

 _"- No puedo parar... He sido consumida por completo, Ah~ quiero guardar estas imágenes por siempre en mi cabeza...-"_ pensaba Nico, que no dejaba la labor con su boca y su mano, se atrevió a echar un vistazo a la pelirroja, desde el ángulo que estaba, se veía hermosa, simplemente hermosa. -Quiero más de ella...- susurró esta vez separándose un poco del torso de la pelirroja.

No tuvo mucho cuidado esta vez, pues su deseo era cada vez más poderoso, por lo que quitó apresurada el cinturón de Maki y sujetando ambos bordes, dio un tirón algo brusco, bajando tanto pantalones como ropa interior, desnudando por completo a la pelirroja, esta no tardo en cubrir con sus manos su entrepierna, estaba realmente avergonzada.

\- ¡Espera, estas siendo demasiado ruda! - se quejó Maki, pero de nueva cuenta Nico no escuchó.

La mayor volvió a echársele encima, besando de nueva cuenta sus labios, esta vez con más desesperación y al final propinando una mordida al inferior de Maki, esta sólo frunció el ceño ligeramente, aquella mordida había sido un poco ruda.

-Perdón... Perdón Maki, yo... Muero por tocarte- susurró Nico lo suficientemente audible para ambas.

Volvió a las caricias y los besos, esta vez descendieron más que a su pecho, esta vez concentró las caricias en el estómago y vientre de Maki, pretendiendo que con ello la pelirroja retirara sus manos y le mostrara todo de sí. Por otro lado, Maki sentía su cuerpo temblar, apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula y su respiración estaba descontrolada, su voluntad estaba esfumándose y aquella actitud de felino que se dejaba mimar cada vez se exponía más. Aun una Spiritual como Nico era dominada por la lujuria, que ella hubiera resistido hasta ese momento, ya había sido un gran logro de su parte, pero para su mala suerte, aun no venía lo más fuerte, pero estaba a punto de suceder.

Los labios de Nico fueron descendiendo aún más, hasta tal punto que podía sentir el fuerte calor emanar de Maki, solo se relamió los labios antes de proseguir.

-N...No... ¡Ah!...Ni..co-chan...- las manos de la pelirroja se aferraron con fuerza a las sabanas bajo ella en cuanto sintió el contacto de la lengua de Nico en su intimidad, su abdomen se contrajo, así como sus piernas se tensaron. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse nuevamente, sentía sus ojos humedecer cuando los apretó con fuerza. Debía resistir.

Nico por su parte degustaba el sabor de Maki a su antojo, la miraba desde ese ángulo, simplemente adorable, y sus constantes gemidos la complacían por completo.

-Mi hermosa Maki-chan...- pensó mientras hacia los movimientos de su lengua más hábiles y veloces.

Los gemidos poco a poco comenzaban a mezclarse con un tipo de gruñido que no identificó. Decidió ignorarlos y proseguir, pero la voz de Maki poco a poco se iba y sólo podía escuchar los gruñidos cada vez más agresivos que los anteriores, su instinto le dijo "aléjate" y ella obedeció de inmediato, sólo para cerciorarse de que la Hyo estuviera bien. Justo cuando se alejó de la intimidad de la pelirroja algo paso frente a su rostro con fuerza.

Se sorprendió al percatarse que aquello había sido un manotazo relativamente potente de la pelirroja para alejarla, no supo por que Maki había hecho aquello hasta que miró sus ojos, la pupila ya no tenía un aspecto humano, ahora se podían apreciar en la oscura habitación los brillantes y violetas ojos de un felino.

 _"-Se perdió al igual que yo... Esto no es bueno...-"_ pensó el lado consciente de Nico, contrario a lo que su cuerpo hacía.

Sin importarle mucho, volvió a echarse encima de la pelirroja que emitió un gruñido bajo, permitió el acercamiento, pero sin saber por qué aferró sus dientes al hombro de la mayor, haciéndola soltar un tenue quejido.

-Desnúdate también- tras soltarla, exigió la pelirroja, pero si quiera antes de que Nico comenzara a desvestirse, Maki ya había comenzado a quitar su gabardina, parte de su uniforme Spiritual, y la había despojado de ella arrancando incluso los botones.

Ambas se apresuraron a igualar sus vestimentas, terminando algunas prendas con ligeras rasgaduras o sin algún botón más, finalmente, tocaron piel con piel...

De nueva cuenta los besos agresivos volvían, como si trataran de demostrarse quien tenía más poder al hacerlo, aunque ambas estuvieran comportándose agresivas, sus corazones no dejaban de chocar contra su pecho, por que, a final de cuentas, estaban haciendo aquello con la persona que amaban y anhelaban.

Nico tomo la iniciativa de ir más allá, todo su ser lo deseaba. Rápidamente se colocó entre las piernas de la menor, ésta forcejeó un momento empujándola por los hombros, pero Nico se aferró a ella, logrando vencer con su fuerza y peso a Maki, una vez que se posicionó de la manera que deseaba, comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la pelirroja, Rosando sus intimidades de manera presurosa. No era como si quisiera ir más lento, pero aun así no pudo hacerlo, la vibrante energía en su interior se lo impedía.

-...Maki-chan te amo...- dijo con voz jadeante mientras sus embestidas constantes le proporcionaban el placer que tanto deseaba, y por la expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja, sabía que también estaba sintiéndose bien con sus acciones.

Maki pasó sus manos de aferrarse a los brazos de Nico, hasta sus hombros y posteriormente a su espalda y volver a aferrar con fuerza sus dedos en la piel de la pelinegra.

La placentera sensación las recorría desde su parte baja, hasta su estómago y columna, era simplemente increíble para ambas.

Maki comenzó a experimentar esa sensación, aquella que hormigueaba desde su vientre y en descenso, sabía lo que significaba aquello que estaba a punto de salir. La intensidad de los movimientos de Nico no la ayudaban, contrario, la hacían sentir aquello cada vez más intenso hasta que no pudo contenerlo más.

-... ¡Mnn! - contuvo su voz tras experimentar el clímax, y de inmediato volvió a jadear, sintiendo como Nico aun con ello no se detenía, continuaba moviendo sus caderas contra ella con la misma insistencia de un principio.

Esto provocó que poco a poco aquella sensación en el vientre de Maki volviera a acumularse lentamente, su respiración estaba dificultosa y su cuerpo temblaba tras la idea de experimentar un segundo clímax.

Para Nico, esa sensación era primeriza, pero no por ello no sabía que significaba, le había costado una ardua sección de movimientos, pero por fin está consiguiendo llegar a su propio clímax, por lo que sólo se aferró aún más a Maki e intensificó sus movimientos pélvicos.

-...No más Nico-chan... Detente...Ah...Ah... ¡Idiota! - escuchó las quejas de Maki y enseguida un sonoro gruñido, digno de una pantera, para posteriormente experimentar una mezcla de placer y dolor, esto debido a su ansiado clímax y a tener de nueva cuenta los dientes de Maki contra su cuello, así como sus uñas aferradas con fuerza a su espalda, provocándole pequeñas heridas en esta.

\- ¡Ah! Ma... Maki-chan eso duele mucho...- se quejó de inmediato mientras respiraba agitada y entraba un poco en sí, no había notado algo, pero había pequeños rastros de sangre en sus brazos, en su cuello y seguro los habría en su espalda.

Volvió su vista a la Hyo que respiraba agitada y tenía pequeños espasmos bajo ella, su rostro parecía muy ruborizado y el sudor corría desde su frente, por sus mejillas y descendían las pequeñas gotas hasta su cuello y pecho.

Comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez se había sobrepasado con la pelirroja.

-Maki-chan ¿Estas bien? -la llamó Nico algo alarmada, se preocupó al ver como Maki respiraba con dificultad. -Lo siento mucho, no pude detenerme...-

No terminó de disculparse, pues fue embestida con brusquedad y cuando logró reaccionar, miró encima de ella a aquella pelirroja, con esos intensos ojos de felino sobre ella, junto a un ligero gruñido proveniente de la Hyo.

-Aun no terminamos- agregó con voz baja y ronca.

Tras ello, hizo girar a la Usagi y de nueva cuenta sintió la boca de la pelirroja contra la parte trasera de su cuello y posteriormente como volvía a morderla de manera desmedida, pretendiendo que Nico no se moviera mucho o se le escapara.

\- ¡Agh...Maki...- se quejó, pero ahora ella no fue escuchada, sólo sintió como la menor apretaba un poco más su agarre con sus dientes.

Maki aprovechó la posición de Nico para utilizar su mano, y con sus dedos tocar su intimidad de nueva cuenta, era demasiado cálida, de manera más cuidadosa comenzó a hurgar el lugar, recorriendo desde la punta del clítoris de la mayor, hasta su entrada y de regreso, intercalando algunas veces con presiones e incluso haciendo círculos.

Escuchar la voz de Nico la hizo sentir cómoda, sus gemidos eran tenues y suaves, en señal de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero esta vez le apetecía algo un poco más acelerado introduciendo uno de sus dedos. Poco a poco en el interior de Nico, pudo notar como las caderas y piernas de la pelinegra temblaron ligeramente, posteriormente dejo deslizar un segundo dedo provocando un suspiro más en la mayor.

A diferencia de Nico, Maki comenzó con movimientos suaves, entrando y saliendo de ella, tentando la parte superior en diversas ovaciones, cada vez que lo hacía, Nico soltaba un gemido más sonoro. Sintió como ella se intentó mover, pero sólo hizo insistente la mordida en el cuello de la mayor.

Otra queja resonó.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a acelerar sus movimientos. No eran tan intensos como lo había hecho Nico, sin embargo, eran lo suficientemente satisfactorio para hacer que la pelinegra comenzara a sentir un progresivo clímax en camino, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas y su cuerpo a tensarse de nuevo, pronto terminaría todo.

\- ¡Maki-chan! ...- gimió el nombre de la chica que amaba al mismo tiempo que experimentaba un nuevo y último clímax. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Maki soltó lentamente a la mayor, y paso sus labios sobre la parte que había mordido, seguro estaría morado al día siguiente, poco a poco descendió por la espalda de Nico y depositó un beso contra las marcas que le había hecho con sus uñas, después lamió con cuidado las heridas.

Nico se mantuvo quieta, relajando su respiración y posteriormente sintió dolor en su cuello y el ardor en sus brazos y espalda. Para su agrado, Maki se estaba encargando de ello mientras comenzaba a emitir un insistente ronroneo.

\- ¿Piensas darme un baño, pequeña minina? - Nico por fin hablaba a Maki y ésta levantó la cabeza y se empujó para quedar a la altura de Nico, esta última podía sentir el pecho desnudo de Maki y su fuerte palpitar contra su espalda.

-Perdón por eso Nico-chan... Intenté no hacerlo mucho- se disculpaba Maki restregando su mejilla contra la de Nico, esta solo le dedicó una sonrisa ante la muestra de afecto.

-Está bien Maki-chan... También me sobrepasé, te dije que no ibas a aguantarme el ritmo- se burló Nico girándose para ver de frente a Maki.

-No es mi culpa, los felinos somos lentos para esto- se excusó la pelirroja y Nico solo soltó una tenue risa.

-Lentos y agresivos, pero...- abrazó el cuello de Maki y la atrajo hacia ella para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. -No me incómoda esa parte de ti...- Finalizó Nico juntando su frente contra la de Maki.

Sus corazones estaban tan conectados, tal vez no fue la experiencia más romántica, pero sabían que habían hecho aquello por amor, un amor que en un futuro no muy lejano, cruzaría las estrellas...

I

Dormía plácidamente, mientras abrazaba a su amada, el pequeño cuerpo de Nico la reconfortaba, deseaba poder desaparecer junto con la chica en ese momento, para que nada ni nadie las encontrara. El tranquilo respirar de Nico la hacía sentirse relajada. Pero su destino fue marcado cuando un tenue sonido proveniente de sus ropas la alertó... Era su madre.

Con cuidado y sin soltarse del abrazo de Nico estiro su brazo, para tomar aquel aparato y contestar:

\- ¿Qué necesitas Red? -

-Escuchamos que ayer fue la ceremonia de ascensos, por lo que nuestra chica debe estar completamente lista ¿no es así? Vamos West Wood Field no tengo todo el maldito tiempo. -

-Así es ¿Qué hay con eso? -

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Nuestra chica esta lista, si obtenemos su sello tendré un límite de vida inimaginable, así que llego el momento West. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa, así que te quiero aquí lo antes posible-

-Bien Me iré escapando ahora mismo-

-Espera, no podremos emboscar a esas chiquillas así como si nada, necesitamos algo para atraerlas-

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? -

-Vas a traer a esa pobre idiota y desafortunada niña contigo-

\- Espera. te refieres a-

\- ¡Si! Deja de parlotear y hazlo, ya falta poco para que amanezca, te necesito aquí antes de que amanezca. En la tarde, atacaremos-

-Como quiera mi señora red-

La llamada término y volvió a guardar su teléfono, todo había terminado y ya no había vuelta atrás, la felicidad de hace un momento, fue la última que experimentaría en esa vida.

\- ¿Maki-chan? -

-No es nada Nico... Vuelve a dormir...-

Nico parecía haber despertado un poco, por lo que Maki la hizo acostar de nuevo y la rodeo con sus brazos, sintió la respiración de Nico contra su piel y como se relajaba poco a poco.

-Perdóname Nico-chan...-

Bajó su almohada y sacó lo que había preparado, una jeringa con un potente sedante, lo tomo entre sus temblorosas manos y lo colocó contra el brazo de Nico, sólo noto como ésta hizo una suave mueca y después su respiración se hizo pesada, como indicación que el sedante había hecho efecto.

Maki se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama y permaneció sentada a la orilla de esta, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, poco a poco sus lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas y sus sollozos también comenzaron a salir.

-... ¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué!?- exclamó con fuerza golpeando la mesa al lado de la cama, rompiendo el cristal de esta y cortándose en el proceso, derramando algo de su sangre en ella y en el suelo...

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- susurró para sí misma mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Al final, cuando Maki termino de calmarse y vestirse, acomodó su equipo, su fornitura y colocó la máscara metálica en su cabeza, miro de nueva cuenta a Nico y su rostro plácidamente dormido, acarició la mejilla de la pelinegra. Se inclinó un poco para depositar un último beso a la Usagi.

-Adiós... Mi amada Nico-chan...- susurró antes de terminar de colocar la máscara metálica que cubría su identidad.

Esa fue la noche más hermosa para Maki, así como la más dolorosa. No sólo sería la noche más importante... También sería su última noche, pues la siguiente, se cumpliría un sacrificio de amor.

I

I

I

 **que sad :'(**


End file.
